


Possession Confession

by Sammynughh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Action/Adventure, Anti-Possession Tattoos (Supernatural), Baby's Cloaking Blanket, Bess Can Cook, Bottom Sam Winchester, Bunker Shower Sex, Butt Plugs, Cas and Jack Cure Garth, Cas and Jack heals Sam and Dean Unexpectedly, Cas is So Done with Sam, Cas knows about wincest, Cas promises Sam he won't let Dean know that he knows about them, Chuck Shurley Mentioned, Cock Ring, Dead Jessica Moore, Dean Passes Out After Orgasm, Demonic Possession, Demons Possessing Werewolves, Fight Scene in Motel, Garth Becomes Werewolf Again, Garth Fitzgerald IV Possessed, Garth is Alpha of His Own Pack, Glass Black Boxes of Kadupul Pollen, Gratuitous Smut, Hidden webcam, Hurt Sam Winchester, Ice Play, Jack Saved Castiel, Kadupul Blossom Pollen Kills Werewolves, Kool Wip, Lucifer Killed By Jack, Lucifer Rapes Sam Winchester, Lucifer still in AU, M/M, Mary Winchester Saved from AU, Mary Winchester still in AU, Masturbating Sam Winchester, Motel Sex - First Time - Dean Tops, Motel Sex - First Time - No Penetration, Nipple Clamps, No AU Michael in Our Universe, No Nick (Supernatural), Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Pregnant Bess Fitzgerald, Protective Dean Winchester, Sam Gives Dean Blow Job in Bunker, Sam Has Prophetic Dreams, Sam Likes Sex Toys, Sam Masturbating in Ft Seat Leads to 69 in Baby's Back Seat, Sam Parents Jack, Sam Saves Bess and Her Unborn Baby, Sam Strip Tease, Sam and Dean Fight - Dean Hurts Sam Unintentionally, Sam has Bad Dreams About Lucifer, Scent Masking Concoction, Season/Series 13, Sex in/on the Impala (Supernatural), Thompson Machine Guns, Top Dean Winchester, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester, Voyeur Dean Winchester, Werewolf and/or Demon Fight Almost Kills Sam and Dean, Wincest - Freeform, blindfolding Sam with Restraints, large dildo, leather harness, sofa sex, sounding rods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-22 18:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 54,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17667917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynughh/pseuds/Sammynughh
Summary: WARNING: MATURE AUDIENCES ONLYTHIS IS WINCESTSmut, Angst, Drama, Romance, Action, Hurt, Porn with a Plot, Top!Dean, Bottom!Sam, Demons, Werewolves, Hunting, Baby & PieWords: 54,632, 17 ch, over 3K in each.A/N: I started this story Nov 2017. I put it on the back burner when I started writing other stories. I rediscovered it and just had to finish it! Cas returns alive in this fic, but not the way he does on SPN. I wrote about Cas's return BEFORE the show gave us his return. I had stopped writing this fic at Ch. 6 back in 2017 and picked it up again in November of this year. I hope you enjoy it!SUMMARY: Sam gets possessed by demons during a hunt. It brings up past issues between the brothers. It also makes Dean overly protective. Makes Sam want to draw more inward.While working a werewolf case, both Sam and Dean get severly injured. Things happen that they never could have expected.Later, Garth gets into serious trouble and he needs the brothers to help him and his pregnant wife, Bess.Wincest Canon-divergent meaning the story line has been completely altered from SPN canon facts on purpose. SPN Characters are not mine.This work is complete!





	1. Possession

Dean finds Sam in the kitchen, on the floor. He's curled up with his head on his knees, his back against the stove, and he's sobbing.

Dean sits on the floor beside him, crossing his legs. He keeps his hands to himself for now, even though he wants to embrace his brother. He wants to try and comfort him like he did when Sammy was little. "I'm here for you Sammy. Whatever you need."

Sam wipes his eyes. "I miss her. My dream was so real, Dean. I was in bed reading a bedtime story to my 8 year old son and 6 year old daughter. The one you use to read to me about King Arthur and the knights of the round table."

Dean puts his hand on Sam's forearm for a moment. "I remember." Sam looks at him briefly then looks away. Dean removes his hand.

After a moment of just sitting in silence Sam continues. "She looked so beautiful. She.." He's holding back tears. "..has me help put our children to bed. Ellen." Sam looks at Dean with tears rolling down his face again. "That's my little girl's name, Ellen." He stares up at the ceiling again. Head against the stove. "Ellen wraps her little arms around my neck and begs me to stay. I tell her I'll be back in a few days. She's crying. I kiss away her tears with promises of a new doll when I return. My son, Robby, is mad at me. He tells me I don't have to go hunting. He knows what I do. The look in his green eyes are too much. I had to leave the room."

Sam stops talking for a moment. He's just staring at the ceiling. Dean sits there and waits for the rest of Sam's dream. The part were Sam will fall and need Dean to pick him up.

"She was so beautiful Dean. God, how I miss her." Sam wipes away his tears only so new ones can fall. "We fought. She told me I was a terrible father and a worse husband. She yelled at me about how I was missing the best years of their lives. Years I'd never get back. How Ellie cries herself to sleep every night asking, "When is daddy coming home?". My son hates me and wishes I'd go away and never come back. He wishes he had a different daddy. I try to explain that I can't stop being a hunter. I save lives. She tells me I should be more concerned about our marriage. My beautiful and wonderful Jessica that I remember being so full of smiles, hope, joy and love is so sad and angry at me. She sets my bags by the door and pulls off her wedding ring. She places it in my hand and opens the front door. The last thing I remember before waking up is my sweet Jess telling me to leave. She doesn't love me anymore and hopes the next monster I run into finally puts her and the kids out of their misery. Her tear filled face yelling at me to get out was what woke me up Dean." Sam falls over on his side, curls up on the floor and weeps uncontrollably.

Dean is also in tears at this point. He can't understand why his brother's subconscious keeps tormenting him. Dean curls himself up behind Sam and wraps his arm around him. Dean holds him as best as he can. He hates it when Sammy cries. It's like a piece of Dean's soul feels tormented as well. He too has trouble breathing until he knows Sam's okay. "I'm here for you Sammy. It was a dream. It wasn't real."

Sam sniffles. "The really fucked up part is, I wish it wasn't just a dream. I wish Jess was alive and I was lying here holding her wedding ring. At least I'd have a chance. There might be something to salvage. In reality, I have nothing Dean." Sam's tears start up again. "I miss her. After all these years, why can't I let her go already?"

Dean slowly fingers Sam's hair trying to comfort him. "Because it was perfect. She was awesome and perfect. One in a million. You're suppose to miss her and love her forever. I just don't think she'd want you to be suffering like this. She loved you so much Sammy."

Dean gets up and pulls Sam up. Dean looks at Sam. His beautiful hazel eyes are puffy and bloodshot. Dean's heart is broken for him. "You'll see her again. I know it's not fair, but look at the shit show she's missing. I don't know about you, but I'm glad she missed the apocalypse, angels and demons, werewolves, rugarus, shape shifters, vampires and so on. Just because you got out and went to college doesn't mean you could have stayed out. Your dream to escape dad and the family business was a harsh dose of reality. Our dad got us into the life and Azazel wasn't going to stop until he had you. If you had kids, he'd go after them if he couldn't get you." Dean brushes his brother's tears away.

Sam hugs Dean and Dean hugs him back.

Dean feels bad, "I'm sorry if I seemed cruel with my words."

Sam shakes his head. "No, you're right. I wish I could explain this hole in my chest that won't let me be. I know your life was hijacked just as mine was. There's never going to be anything that can ever be done to make it right. Could you imagine how royally fucked my kids would be in this life? If dad lived and was able to be a grandfather? The type of grandfather he'd be?" Sam gets up off the floor.

Dean gets up and tries to embrace his brother, but Sam won't let him.

Sam walks away after pushing Dean aside. "I'll be in my room."

~~~~~

* _One Month Later_ *

Sam hasn't been himself for a while.   
Especially since the last case they went on. It was a typical vengeful ghost haunting, but things got rough.

The ghost was a woman wanting vengeance for being killed by her husband. She had become a poltergeist and threw Sam and Dean around a bit. Nothing serious. She was killed by her husband and buried in the cellar. The brothers poured salt on her bones and burned them. That was the end of Loretta Stafford.

Loretta's husband died last year of a heart attack and the house couldn't sell due to the haunting. That problem was now solved thanks to the Winchesters.

Thing is Sam has been gloomy ever since they got back from this haunting and Dean has pretty much given his brother his space. Dean thinks the dream about Jess might have something to do with it. He wishes Sam would just talk to him.

Dean's left Sam alone to brood and mope for several weeks now and he's starting to worry.

The past three days Sam has been alone in his room. Dean can't stand it anymore. He knocks on Sam's door with no answer. "Come on Sammy! Open up!!" Dean finally opens the door.

Inside Sam's bedroom, Dean is taken aback. Sam has used black paint to make his room look like the inside of Lucifer's cage. His room is only lit by candles. There's also the sounds of thunder crashing in time with the flashing of light from Sam's cell phone that's been placed in the corner of the room.

Sam turns to face Dean. His eyes faintly glow red. "Hey Dean. Did you miss me? Sammy misses you. Don't worry. He's doing just fine."

Dean knows that Sam is possessed right now. Is it Lucifer? Dean doesn't believe Sam would say yes to Lucifer EVER again. That must mean Sam has a demon in him, but how, who and why?

Dean's livid! He pulls his angel blade. "Get out of my brother! NOW!"

The demon grins. "Sammy gave up. He wants to die. In fact, he's already dead inside. He was primed for me Dean. Thanks to you." He smiles. "Sam has been depressed and hurting ever since Jess died. He reaches out to you in pain, but typically gets ignored."

The demon inside Sam cuts his own arm with a razor blade. Blood trickles down his arm. Dean's about to jump at the demon using his angel blade, but the demon places the razor against Sam's right eye. "Eh eh eh. Wouldn't want Sammy to poke his eye out now would we?"

Dean backs off. "Let him go."

"Why? Because you have such a deep abiding love for him? I can see inside his mind you know. All his sick thoughts and twisted secrets. His fantasies about you are enough to make anyone hard."

The demon rubs his own crotch. Dean turns away refusing to watch.

The demon laughs, "There was a time you were eager for this cock. Our boy here just started his senior year of high school and you're playing sick, taboo, mind-fuck games with him."

Dean's pissed. "Fuck you."

"Kinky! Sam remembers having to suck your dick. I bet you were sooo excited to suck his. You remember? Bet you were eager as hell to do it again the next day, weren't you Dean? Couldn't wait to get your mouth on Sammy's cock." The demon laughs at Dean's expense.

Dean is hurt that the demon is twisting these memories into something evil. Even worse, the thought that his "taboo" love for Sam might have actually caused Sam more pain or suffering makes Dean feel like a monster himself. Why could he not see that Sam was hurting back then or now?

Dean speaks boldly, "Exorcizamus te omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potentus.." The demon laughs and starts chanting with Dean. "..omnic incursio infernalis adversarii omnis legio omnis congregatio et secta diabolica ergo."

The demon, or whatever it is inside Sam, shakes his head. "Your Latin sucks. We're not leaving. You know, the more of us that enter, the more difficult it is to make us leave." The demon licks the blood off Sam's arm. "Mmm. Sammy here loves demon blood, huh big bro?" He cuts his arm again to cause a fresh flow of blood that he quickly sucks on. His eyes alight with laughter.

Dean quickly leaves the room, slamming the door behind him. Sam was smart and must still be aware of what's going on. Dean noticed the paint cans Sam used to draw the cage on his walls to replicate Lucifer's cage. They are magical canisters of black paint from their garage.

This paint has 9 herbal ingredients mixed into it: salt, cumin, agrimony, basil, myrrh, coal, marigold, cinnamon and garlic. Magic words were spoken over the canisters at some point by a MOL member. They were placed in the garage and labeled as 'Devil's Trap Black Paint'. Dean found documentation stating if a room is painted with this magical paint, it becomes a devil's trap.

Dean is standing outside Sam's bedroom door hoping his theory is true. He hopes Sam and the demons inside him are trapped in Sam's bedroom. He yells at the door, "How are you doing in there Sammy?!"

Stuff is being tossed about. "What do you care? Go find you a bottle of booze, a brunette with huge tits and a box of condoms. You'll be all set." Silence and a bang against the door. "Go on Dean! Get drunk, find a choice piece of ass and fuck her brains out. Oh wait! You need to find a way to almost kill yourself first. There's a nest of vamps not far from here. Go and get yourself almost killed. I'll have the whiskey, sutures, bandages and a condom waiting. Wait, we don't need a condom though, do we Dean? Sam'll take your cock like the cum slut you want him to be. Isn't that right big brother?" More crashing noises.  

Dean knows what to do. He saw his dad do it to a fellow hunter when Dean was 19.

Dean soon returns to Sam's bedroom door with what he needs to free Sam.

Dean rushes into Sam's room with a bucket of holy water and douses Sam with it. He shoves Sam to the ground while he's burning from the holy water. The demons inside Sam are yelling at Dean as his body writhes in pain.

Dean pulls out a thermos full of a special anti-demon potion. He pours half of it down Sam's throat. Half of the liquid he pours into Sam's mouth gets spilled over the sides of his face and spewed out, but Sam swallows quite a bit. Sam starts screaming as smoke exits his mouth, but there are more than two demons inside him. Dean has no idea how many more there are.

Dean straddles Sam's hips. "Come out of him you sons of bitches."

Sam looks at Dean with a hint of red glowing in his eyes. "No! We like it here!"

Dean places a crucifix on Sam's forehead. The demons scream. Smoke leaves Sam's mouth. Dean uses more potion and speaks an incantation in Latin. More smoke leaves Sam. "You can't make us!"

Dean places salt over Sam's mouth. "Oh yes I can!"

Sam's eyes go black. He arches his back in a lot of pain as smoke pours from him. Dean places a rosary around Sam's neck and makes sure the crucifix is on his chest. He pours salt into Sam's hands. Sam's screaming, "Dean! It hurts!! STOP!!!"

Dean says the exorcism and this time, it works. Smoke pours from Sam. His eyes return to normal. By the time the smoke stops pouring out of Sam, he's laying perfectly still.

Dean shakes his brother. "Sam."

Sam's not responding.

Dean puts his ear to his chest.

Nothing.

"Come on Sammy!" He does CPR on Sam. When he goes to blow breath into Sam's lungs he tastes the salt he forced into his mouth. He clears his mouth out of excess salt and blows air into his lungs. "Come on!" He goes back to compressions and Sam starts coughing. Dean collapses from exhaustion and takes a moment to catch his breath.

Sam sits up a bit coughing up salt and vomiting.

After a moment Dean crawls over to where Sam is curled up on his side. "Sammy, are you okay?" Dean reaches out to his brother.

Sam turns to Dean. His voice is scratchy. "No." He grabs his throat in pain and falls to his back.

Dean gets him up and drags him down the hall to the showers.

Sam struggles some.

"Sam stop. I gotta get the salt and puke off of ya."

He pushes Dean away. He says with a rough voice, "I got it!"

Dean throws his hands up. "Fine!" He watches as Sam heads into the showers alone.

Dean goes to Sam's room and collects his clothes. He then gets the first aid kit and takes the items he collected to his bedroom since Sam's is in shambles.

Dean then heads to the showers to check on his brother. He finds Sam sitting on the shower floor, still in his clothes. Hot water showering down over him. Blood mixed with water going down the drain. His knees drawn up and his head resting on his arms that are around his knees. "Sammy?"

Sam looks up. "Just go Dean."

Dean goes toward Sam. "Let me help you."  
He turns the water off, then helps Sam stand up. "Are you good to stand?"

Sam just nods.

Dean helps Sam get undressed. He's surprised to see all the various cuts on his body in various stages of healing. He starts the shower and stands near by while Sam showers. Sam almost loses balance while trying to rinse his hair. Dean gets behind his brother and finishes rinsing his hair out for him. Dean turns the water off and gives Sam a towel to dry himself with.

Dean gets Sam to Dean's bedroom.

Sam sees his reflection in the mirror above the sink. He just stands there looking at himself. The burnt images of the cross on his forehead and on his chest. The grown out facial hair. All the cuts and gashes on his arms, torso and thighs. The healed scar over his antipossession tattoo.

Dean turns Sam to face away from the mirror. He guides Sam to a chair. None of the wounds are deep enough to require stitches, but some need butterfly bandages. Dean doctors all of Sam's wounds. The whole time, Sam is catatonic. Dean just concentrates on making sure Sam is physically okay. He will deal with the rest later.

Dean gives Sam his clothes. Sam does nothing. So, Dean just hands him his boxers. Sam puts them on and starts to head for his room.

Dean goes to Sam and gently takes him by his waist. He turns him back toward his bedroom. "Come on Sammy. You're sleeping in my room tonight with me."

Sam stops and looks at Dean, "Why? So you can touch me and fantasize about me?"

Dean stops right in the middle of the hall. He grabs Sam by both sides of his head. "Look. I never EVER thought of you like that. You wanna be mad at me? Fine. Just don't EVER accuse me of treating you like a sex toy, a piece of gutter trash, a whore or any other sick horrible adjective that makes you feel dirty or used. Sammy, I've only ever loved you. Hell, I practically raised you. I couldn't imagine hurting you. If that's what I've done, then tell me."

Sam wraps his arms around Dean's neck. "I'm sorry."

Dean hugs him tight then kisses his cheek. Just a simple, "Don't you know by now that you're my heart?" kind of moment. Dean backs away and Sam just stands there. No real emotion on his face.

Dean takes Sam's hand and leads him back into his bedroom.

Dean gets undressed down to his boxer briefs. He then pulls the covers down on his own bed, he gets in and then holds them open for Sam to join him.

Sam just looks Dean in the eyes with confusion.

Dean explains, "Sammy, please come and get some rest. Tomorrow we will fix your room. Tonight.. let's begin fixing you."

Sam thinks on this for a moment. He then gets into the bed and curls up with Dean warm against his back. Dean places his arm around him and Sam just lays perfectly still.

Dean tries to comfort Sam. "I never say it, but I really do love you Sammy. Your pain is my pain. If I've ever hurt you, tell me what I've done. I'm not sure exac.."

Sam interrupts, "I was trapped inside myself and they wouldn't let me do or say anything when you were around. Inside I was yelling for you to help me. Do something. The demons jumped me weeks ago Dean. It's been weeks. I'm so tired."

Dean kisses the top of Sam's head. "You fought and didn't give up. I'm proud of you."

Sam pulls the covers up tighter around himself and Dean. "Can we talk more later? I just want to sleep."

Dean rubs Sam's arm. "Sleep Sammy."

They both close their eyes and Sam silently cries himself to sleep. Dean quietly comforts his brother until he knows Sam's asleep.

  



	2. Confession

Once Sam is asleep, Dean gets up and puts some clothes on. He goes to the garage and finds the bunker primer paint. It covers anything and everything. Even blood stains.

Dean cleans up Sam's room. Cleans up the broken mess and spilled blood. He then uses the paint to paint over the cage painted on his walls. Even with a roller, it takes several coats of paint and Dean isn't done when Sam wanders in looking for his brother. "Dean? What are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm trying to make it better." He continues painting. Sam pulls Dean away from the task at hand and places the roller in it's tray. "I need you Dean. Please."

Dean looks at Sam. "I'm here Sammy.  Whatever you need."

Sam rests his head on Dean's shoulder. "I'm losing my mind. My head won't stop pounding."

Dean leads Sam back to his own room. He gets some pain pills and has Sam take them. "You should stay in my room till you feel better. I'm working on fixing your room back to the way it was." Dean sees that Sam is upset. "Sammy, this isn't your fault." Dean tilts Sam's head to look at him. "This isn't your fault. You know that, right?"

Sam just nods, but Dean can see the guilt in Sam's eyes.

Dean wraps his arms around Sam.

Sam grips Dean tight. "I see them Dean. They won't leave me alone."

Dean knows a little bit about how Sam feels. He was seeing Alastair around every corner for weeks. It affected his sleep for months. Who knows what these demons put in Sam's head.

Dean pulls back and moves Sam's hair from his eyes. "Are you hungry Sammy? Let me make you some soup and a sandwich. I'll make it on that thing you bought."

Sam grins. "Panini press."

Dean smiles when he sees Sam's slight grin. Things are going in the right direction.

They go into the kitchen and Dean cooks for him and his little brother.

They sit and Sam explains when he thinks the first of the demons came to him. They were working the haunting in Nebraska. "Remember when I fell against the fireplace?"

Dean's eyebrows go up. "Yeah."

"The fall must have scraped my antipossession tattoo deep enough to make it no longer effective." Sam finishes his sandwhich and starts on his soup. "I had no idea I had a demon, let alone demons, inside me. I thought I was hearing voices. I got good at ignoring voices thanks to Lucifer. That's probably why more demons came in. The more there are, the harder they are to ignore. Soon, I just stayed in my room for fear of hurting you." Sam finishes his meal.

Dean sits next to him. "Promise me that you'll talk to me instead of just dealing with it, or ignoring it, from now on. Please?"

Sam looks up from his empty soup bowl and sees Dean's worried eyes. "I promise." He presses his finger over Dean's frown lines and crow's feet. "I'm sorry I cause you so much worry. I'm making you look like an old man."

Dean grins. "They're laugh lines. You're getting them too, old man."

Sam smiles wide. "So less worrying and less laughing."

Dean shakes his head. "Never. On both counts."

Once they finish eating, Dean picks up their dishes and puts them in the dishwasher.

~~~~~

 

For the next week, Sam and Dean spend time mending their relationship. Sam still has nightmares, but Dean's always there when Sam needs him.

Sam gets a new antipossession tattoo on his shoulder. He figured the sooner, the better.

Sam also seems to be getting better psychological. He's back in his own bedroom and has even started up his jogging routine again.

Dean has held off looking for hunting jobs until he knows Sam is truly ready. Dean is worried that Sam might become depressed again or have PTSD.

When Sam starts screaming at night, Dean will turn on the remote webcam he had hidden in Sam's room. It has infrared capabilities so Dean can see Sam in the dark. There have been a few times that Dean has used the camera and didn't have to run into Sam's room. He just watched as Sam would calm down and go back to sleep. Some nights, Dean jumps up and wakes Sam before he hurts himself.

Sam has had several nightmares so bad that he had to crawl into bed with Dean. Dean will occasionally say "cristo" just to give Sam peace of mind that he's not possessed again. They even drink holy water on a regular basis. Sam has no real faith in antipossession tattoos any more.

~~~~~

 

Sam is comfortable in his own room and his own skin for once. He has returned to his normal routines.

What Sam doesn't know is that Dean, out of concern for his brother, installed a hidden webcam in his bedroom when he repainted Sam's room.

Dean is in his room, opening his laptop, wanting to find some monsters to kill. Instead, he's watching Sam on his live webcam while Sam is pleasuring himself. Dean should close the computer, but stops when he hears Sam moan his name. He's suddenly glued to the screen and can't stop watching Sam as he lays back stroking his long, hard cock.

Sam's looking toward his right at something that isn't there. "That's it Dean. Spit on your hand and jerk it." His head falls back against his pillow. He moans in pleasure as he grips his dick a certain way and closes his eyes. His hand rubs his swollen dick that's slick with precum. "So good Dean. Swallow it deeper." Sam fists his cock so he's fucking his own tight grip. He's panting. "Oh fuck! I'm cumming Dean." He thrusts his hips a few times up into his fist and cum shoots from his cock all over his constricted abs.

Sam's face, before he cums, is full of need and desire. When his climax hits him, his face contorts as if he's in pain for a few moments and then relaxes in pure bliss as ecstasy takes over his whole body.

He lies in bed, flat on his back. His body somewhat damp looking. His chest rising and falling with each deep breath. Soon his hands relax at his sides. He's got one knee bent and his flaccid cock rests against his hip. White cum still splattered over his abs as he falls asleep.

Dean closes the laptop after watching Sam sleep for a few minutes. He curls up onto his side and thinks about Sam and what he should do as he too falls asleep.

~~~~~

 

All the next day Dean is acting strange. He can't look Sam in the eyes.

Sam offers Dean a plate with a burger and fries on it.

Dean takes it with no excitement.

Sam takes the plate back out of Dean's hands.

"Hey!" Dean looks at Sam as if he just got slapped in the face.

Sam smirks, "I take away your precious burger and then you'll look at me. What gives? Why are you avoiding me?"

Dean looks away, "Screw you. Keep your food."

Sam sets the plate on the library room table. He sits down next to Dean and grips his head forcing Dean to look at him. "What? What is it? What did I do?"

There it is. Sam believing it's his own fault that Dean's avoiding him. Dean looks into Sam's eyes and sees pain. It's what Dean didn't want to ever see again.

Dean reaches up and places a hand over Sam's hand on his face. He thinks about telling him what he saw. Instead, he gets up. "I'm struggling with my own demons right now Sammy. That's all." He goes to his room and shuts the door.

Sam is left in stunned silence. He expected Dean to confess something and suddenly saw his countenance change. His whole demeanor went from a place of openness to pain or fear. Maybe both.

While Sam was trying to understand what just happened, Dean disappears to his bedroom without his dinner talking about having his own demons to struggle with. Sam won't let Dean struggle alone.

Sam takes Dean's plate of food and places it in a brown paper sack. He grabs a couple beers from the fridge and knocks on Dean's door.

Dean moans, "Go away."

"I have your delivery sir." Sam's smiling.

Dean's confused. "What the..." He grins knowing Sam's up to something. He gets up and opens the door.

Sam's standing there holding a brown sack and beers. "You have an order of a burger, fries, beer and me - the best damn demon hunter that ever lived."

Sam flashes his dimples and Dean just...

Dean closes his eyes to the memories on the laptop and the innocent look on Sam's face. He takes his sack dinner and a beer from Sam. He then goes back to his bed and sits down with his dinner in the center of his bed.

Sam cracks his beer and takes a seat in the chair next to Dean's bed. "So, demons giving you shit too?"

Dean nods as he focuses on eating his cold fries. "Some bad ones Sammy. I think you've got em too." Dean peeks over at Sam with the corner of his eye for a moment, then returns to looking at his food.

"What are these demons called?" Sam's curious as he drinks his beer.

Dean swallows hard. "One is Transgression."

Sam is confused. "Really? Against who? Me?"

Dean just nibbles on his fries.

"Okay. Name another." Sam is very interested and needs more clues.

Dean takes a bite of his burger then puts it back in the bag. "You sure you don't know?"

"Just say it." Sam is getting pissed trying to figure out how Dean has transgressed against him.

Dean takes a deep breath. "Incest."

Sam chokes on his beer and starts coughing. "Seriously?"

Dean looks at Sam. "Don't give me that look."

"What look?"

"That look. That 'I have no idea what you're talking about' look." Dean puts the bag of food on the nightstand and gulps down his beer. He shakes his head. "Never mind. Forget I said anything."

Dean tosses his empty beer in the trash and gets up heading for the door. "I'm getting another beer. You..."

Sam turns Dean around and kisses him. Dean pushes him away. "Don't do this. You know we can't." Sam looks rejected and it hurts Dean to push Sam away.

"You're right. We shouldn't." Sam pushes Dean against the door. His hand on his chest, he reaches up with his other hand and brushes his finger tips over Dean's cheek. "I don't care. You may be my brother, but I'm tired of denying what I feel."

Dean's heart is pounding. "Why Sammy? Is it losing Jess? Are you afraid to find someone else?"

Sam punches Dean in the gut. "Fuck you for that! I'm in love with you Dean. I've been in love with you. You fucking ass!"

Dean holds his gut. Sam tries to leave, but Dean stops him. "I'm sorry Sam. Please don't be mad. I saw you."

Sam's confused. He stops and looks at Dean. "Saw me?"

Dean nods as he straightens up, "Yeah. My demon, Transgression. I installed a webcam in your bedroom with infrared. It was so I could watch you at night and wake you up in case you had nightmares. I also wanted to see if demons possess you before it gets out of hand like before. Only, I saw much more than I should have. I saw you masturbating and saying my name while getting off."

Sam punches Dean square in the jaw. "You son of a bitch!"

Dean holds his jaw. He moans, then laughs. "It's okay Sammy. You're not the only guy that's been hot for my dick. Crowley was pretty good at giving head."

That stopped Sam cold. Sam says, "Cristo." 

Dean hisses and Sam sees his eyes flash from green to black then back to green.

Sam pushes Dean away. "Son of a... Seriously?!"

Demon Dean grips Sam by the back of the neck and by his ass. He pushes his body against Sam's "Come on Sammy! You know you want my cock as bad as I want yours. Dean won't mind. He's right here with me and can't wait for me to slide his cock into your sweet ass."

Sam punches the demon with all he's got. As the demon stumbles, Sam recites the exorcism.

The demon starts writhing. He yells, "THAT'S OKAY! WE'LL BE BACK! WE ALWAYS COME BACK!!"

°¤°¤°¤°¤°

 

Dean feels his whole body shaking...

Sam's yelling, "DEAN! ... DEAN!! WAKE UP! IT'S JUST A DREAM!!"

"What?" Dean blinks awake. "What is it?"

Sam's sitting next to Dean on his bed. His hand is on his arm having just shaken him awake. "You alright? You were yelling loudly." Sam sits back looking at Dean very worried.

Dean is drenched with sweat. He's exhausted and confused by his dream. More like a nightmare. He never wants to be that demon again. Going dark side and having black eyes once was one time too many. The thought of him going demon has him starting to panic. He looks at Sam wide eyed and says, "Cristo."

Sam knows his brother well enough to know he's scared. He reaches for Dean's duffle he keeps by his dresser. He pulls out the flask of holy water and takes a drink from it.

Dean reaches for it and takes a drink.

Sam takes it from Dean and sets it aside. "It's just us Dean. Just us."

Dean takes a deep breath and starts shaking.

Sam gives him a hug. "You're okay brother."

"It was so real Sam. So real." Dean is trying to remember it all.

"Dean. I heard you yelling in your sleep. I came in to check on you. You were talking about..." Sam pinches the bridge of his nose. "Did you install a camera in my room?"

Dean sighs and squeezes his eyes shut. He bows his head, "Yes. I only did it so when I hear you yell, like I guess you just heard me yell, I can look and see if you're having a bad dream or worse, demons. I did it to try and help."

Sam feels violated. He knows Dean saw him jerking off. He just shakes his head. "I'm not mad. I'm just tired of feeling weak and violated."

Dean lays down and grabs Sam's arm, pulling it around his waist. Sam lays down behind Dean and comforts him. It reminds them both of when Sam was younger. Only it was Dean comforting Sam in this way.

Those memories have Dean wanting to comfort his baby brother who's comforting him. So, Dean speaks from his heart, "You shouldn't feel weak Sammy. You've done some of the bravest, most impossible shit anyone has ever attempted. You're a hero. You've saved the world." Dean has Sam's hand cradled to his chest.

Sam presses his lips to Dean's neck giving him a gentle kiss. Sam asks, "Why can't I save myself? I feel like I'm losing this battle for my mind and my heart."

Dean turns around so he's facing Sam. He takes Sam's hand in his and holds it to his chest. With his other hand, Dean pushes Sam's hair back over his ear. "I'll save you Sammy. That's what we do. We save each other. I told you a long time ago that I won't let anything happen to you. I broke that promise, but it doesn't mean I'm going to stop. We'll be in our nineties, in diapers and I'll still be looking out for my pain in the ass little brother." Dean gives Sam a smile.

"You know we'll be lucky to see our 50's." Sam grips Dean's hand to his chest.

Dean nods. "As long as I have you by my side, I'm good. No matter what." Dean presses his forehead to Sam's. They close their eyes. "Let's try to go back to sleep. I'm sorry I woke you."

Sam yawns. He faintly whispers, "I love you."

"Get some sleep Sammy." He kisses Sam softly on his forehead and strokes his hair till he finally doses off. Dean falls asleep soon after.

~~~~~

Dean wakes up to a bedroom that smells like breakfast. "What's this?"

Sam smiles, "Breakfast."

"I know that, jackass. I mean why is it in my room?" Dean sits up and takes the cup of coffee from the bed tray.

"Thought I'd be nice. That's all." Sam plops down in a chair by the bed.

"If you were a teenager, I'd swear you're up to something." Dean looks at the food on the plate and sees sausage links AND bacon strips. "You're up to something. You never give me 2 types of pork for breakfast. So what gives?" Dean sets the cup down after taking a sip.

Sam smiles, "Get the camera out of my room."

"Done." Dean eats some bacon. "You didn't have to do all this to get me to get rid of it."

Sam shrugs. "I know." He gets up to leave. "Oh. I also found us a job. Men are disappearing near a few truck stops in Oklahoma. Trucks left running and the drivers vanish without a trace. One trucker said he picked up a woman and she bit him, but she escaped. She had fangs."

Dean jumps up almost spilling his breakfast. "A job! You mean it?!"

Sam smiles, "Ah, yeah. That's what we do, last I checked."

Dean just smiles with his mouth full, "You can't ruin my day. Not today. We got a case!"

Sam leaves to get stuff ready.

Dean rushes through his breakfast. He takes a quick shower and gets ready super fast. He can't wait to get Baby on the road. He NEEDS this.


	3. Ministration

 

"Dean? DEAN?!" Sam is laying on a hard cold surface and he's in a lot of pain.

"Sammy. I'm over here." Dean sounds weak. Tired.

Sam looks around and it's very dark. "I can't see you. Where are we?"

"You'll have to come to me Sam. I can't move." Dean sounds hurt.

Sam's concerned. "Are you hurt?"

"Duh. Are you not able to move?" Dean sounds winded. Like he's having trouble breathing.

Sam decides to fight the pain in his left leg and back. He lifts himself up under excruciating pain. He grits his teeth, but his groans of agony and gasps for breath are no secret.

"Sammy! What's happening?!" Dean's panicking.

"I'm okay. Hang on." Sam makes his way to Dean. As soon as he sees Dean he's taken aback. "Oh god! Dean!"

Dean's on his back. His face is covered in blood. Looks like one of his eyes has been gouged out. He's holding an obviously broken arm. There's also a puddle of blood underneath him. "Hang on Dean. I'm gonna help ya."

Sam's eyes adjust enough to the dark that he can look around and see they're in a basement of some kind. He can tell by the small windows with bars that are out of reach. The cold, dark, dampness of the room as well. Sam notices an oil burning lamp with matches near by. He lights the lamp.

With the light he's able to see there's a basin with a faucet and a cup. Sam fills the cup and drinks. He then takes a cup full to his brother. Dean eagerly drinks. "More." Sam gives him more as he looks for a bucket. He finds one. He also finds bleach.

There's a mattress with a bedsheet on it. He takes the fitted sheet off the bed and pulls the knife from his pocket. He cuts it up. He cleans the bucket, then fills it with warm water and a touch of bleach. He heads to Dean to clean his wounds.

He uses fresh water from the cup to clean around his wounded eyes. He then places a bandage around the worst eye.

Next he sets Dean's forearm. He's not sure if anyone heard Dean scream, but if they did it could be a good or bad thing. Sam uses a broken broom handle as a splint.

There's a deep stab wound on Dean's right side. Sam cleans and bandages the wound.

He helps Dean get onto the queen size mattress that's on the floor. Dean is weak from blood loss. Luckily the stab wound looked like it had clotted. Sam was very careful at moving Dean.

Once that was done, Sam took care of his own wounds. He has a lot of superficial wounds like Dean. His major wounds are his broken ribs, busted knee, back pain and gash to his shoulder. He takes his pants off to look at his knee. It's twisted. He forces his kneecap back into position. He's sure it will move again, but it's swollen badly.

He dumps the bloody bleach water and rinsed the bucket. He refills it with fresh water. He cleans the cup and fills it, drinks and fills it again for Dean.

Sam then cuts his jeans making them into shorts. He uses one of the cut off legs to make a wet compress for his knee. He hopes the cool water compress will help the swelling.

He lays down next to Dean on the mattress. "How are you doing?"

"My head hurts. Fucking demons." He groans. "It can't be just a simple werewolf hunt. No. They have to have demon buddies." Dean winces.

Sam checks Dean's wounds. "It was our fault for not realizing it's a full moon. We're lucky to be alive." Dean's wounds aren't bleeding any more.

Sam takes the compress from his knee, puts it back in the water, wrings it out and places it back on his knee.

Dean hears Sam hissing in pain. "How bad are you?"

Sam touches his brothers good arm. "I took out my knee. My back hurts. I think I broke a couple ribs too."

Dean's surprised. "And you're doing all this moving around?"

"Last year one of these bastards shot me and I almost died. I think I can handle this. I'm not bleeding out." He decides it's time to rest.

Luckily Sam's busted ribs and knee are on the same side. They're the same side as Dean's broken arm. Sam curls up next to Dean and encourages him to spoon.

Dean has to ask, "Did you look for a way out?"

Sam sighs, "Yes Dean. It's locked up tight. It's also very dark and all we have is an oil lamp. When the sun comes up, we'll have light through the windows. I'll be able to look for an escape better then. Right now, we need rest."

Dean nods. He grips Sam's hand tight. "Sam, I can't see out of either of my eyes. I'm blind. Hopefully I'll be able to see after a few hours of rest. Can you tell where we are?"

Sam can tell Dean's just a bit frightened although he won't admit it. Being blind and wounded as badly as he is would be enough to frighten anyone. "Looks like we're in a basement or cellar of some kind. There are steps heading up to a door that's locked from the outside. There are two windows that are locked with bars as well. The windows are narrow windows like ones you see under a house in a basement. They are high up." Sam gets as close to Dean as possible. It's cold in the room that's mostly made of concrete.

Dean holds on to Sam's arm. "Okay Sammy. Try to sleep. We'll get out of here after a few hours of rest."

~~~~~

Dean wakes up and Sam's gone. "Sammy! SAM!" He can barely see out of his left eye. He sits up painfully and looks around.

"SAM!"

He sees a light from the far end of the room. It's opposite from the light of the windows. Maybe it's a way out? Maybe Sammy got out?

Dean uses all his strength to stand up without using his broken arm or putting too much strain on the stab wound in his side.

He limps toward the light and sees that there is an open door. He has to climb up some steps. He does so and as soon as he's out the door he finds Sam laid face down not far from the doorway.

The door opens to the outside of the house. Sam is laying about 100 yards from the house, right next to the Impala. Dean's worried about Sam, but doesn't want to alert their captors if they are close by. He rushes as quickly as he can to Sam's side.

Sam's back is covered in blood. "Oh god Sammy. Sammy wake up!" He shakes Sam trying to wake him with no response. Dean flips him over and listens to his chest. He's breathing, but taking shallow breaths that sound raspy. "Sam!" He smacks his face. No response.

Dean gets up and goes to the car. The keys are in the ignition. He pops the trunk and gets a pistol, making sure it's loaded with silver bullets. He puts it in his back belt then grabs a shotgun. He makes sure it's loaded with silver buckshot. He closes the trunk and heads back to Sam.

He tries waking up Sam yet again. This time he grabs Sam's bad knee. Sam wakes with a yell. Dean immediately gets his attention, "Sammy, we've got to get up and go now! Come on!"

Sam moans in pain, but forces himself up off the ground. Dean sees Sam's pistol on the ground and grabs it. He puts it in Sam's belt before helping him hobble to the car.

They somehow both manage to get inside the car and Dean drives them away before their captives return.

As Dean is driving down the road heading toward the highway, he's having trouble seeing with his one functional eye. He almost hits a car trying to pass him. He's swerving into the oncoming lane of traffic.

Sam's already passed out again.

Dean sees a motel and pulls in. He parks and reaches for the spare cell phone in the glove box. He grabs Sam's gun and the shotgun and heads for the trunk. He tosses the weapons inside keeping his own. He pulls one of Sam's hoodies from the duffle in the trunk then slams the lid. He puts the clean hoodie on, then limps inside the motel lobby and gets a room.

Dean returns to the car to find Sam awake. "Where are we Dean?" Sam starts coughing.

Dean doesn't answer. "Come on Sammy. Let's get inside. We'll be safe here."

Sam gets out and Dean helps him into the motel room. Once inside, they both land on one of the queen size beds and immediately pass out.

~~~~~

Sam wakes up in extreme pain. Dean is on his leg and his knee is throbbing. His chest hurts so bad, he can't take a deep breath. He pushes Dean off his leg and yells in pain.

Dean wakes up, "Sammy?"

"It's okay. I'm here." Sam touches Dean's shoulder. "Just moving my bad knee." He looks around. The motel room is dark. The clock on the nightstand shows 1:46am.

Dean touches Sam's face. "I should get you to the hospital."

Sam takes Dean's hand into his. "No. I'll be okay. I'm worried about you. Your eyes especially. How did you even get us here?" Sam coughs.

Dean sits up with a groan. "A miracle." He pulls out the cell phone and dials a number.

"Who are you calling?" Sam sits up and stands on one good leg.

"What are you doing?!" Dean is concerned Sam will fall.

"Gotta pee." Sam shuffles until he's at the dresser and uses it and the wall as a crutch to walk to the bathroom.

Dean gets Jody Mills on the phone. He explains everything. She's on the way with first aid and provisions.

Sam emerges from the bathroom with a cup of water for Dean. Dean drinks it quickly. Luckily Sam filled the ice bucket with water so Dean could get more without getting up.

Sam also brought a warm washcloth for Dean's face. Dean uses it on his one good eye and it helps.

"Sam, let me look at your back."

"Why?"

Dean gets pissed, "Just let me see!"

Sam's too tired to argue. He's sitting on the bed and let's Dean pull off his shirt and look at his back. Dean shows Sam how bloody the back of his shirt is. There's a stab wound to Sam's back. No telling how deep, but with how Sam's coughing, it might have knicked his lung. Sam's surprised by the wound. He had no idea.

Dean uses the washcloth to clean the wound. It's not bleeding anymore, which is good. "We both need showers and bandages, but neither of us are able to physically take care of the other properly. I called Jody. She'll be here in 10 hours. Probably less with lights and sirens. I say we just rest until she gets here."

"Sounds good." Sam gets up and turns on the air conditioning.

Dean sighs, "God bless you for that."

Sam smiles. He grabs the blanket off the other bed and hobbles back to Dean's bed.

Dean sits up in a lot of pain. He heads to the bathroom. He returns to bed and finds Sam already under the blanket in only his boxers. He's asleep. Dean gets undressed down to his boxer briefs and lays next to Sam. His arm is throbbing. He really needs a proper cast. He presses his front to Sam's back, draping his injured arm in front of Sam's chest.

Sam feels Dean spoon up behind him. He takes Dean's hand into his own. "We'll get through this Dean. We always do."

"I know Sammy. Get some sleep." He kisses Sam's shoulder.

~~~~~

 

**_BANG, BANG, BANG!_ **

Dean wakes up to loud banging. It must be Jody. "HANG ON!" He sits up and is in a lot of pain. He gets to the door and opens it.

Jody comes in and grabs Dean by his good arm. "Holy shit Dean! What happened?" She leads him back to bed. She can tell by the blood on the sheets that the men kept to one bed.

He groans as he sits, not giving a shit that he's in his underwear. "We got ambushed by monsters of some kind. Werewolves and demons working together, we think." He lays back down wincing.

Jody goes to get a cup of water and hands Dean a couple pills. "For pain and infection."

He eagerly takes them. "God bless you woman."

She looks over at Sam. "How is he?"

"Not sure. He got stabbed in the back and has broken ribs. He might have a nicked lung. His knee is completely jacked up. Other than that..." He shrugs.

Jody looks at Dean's arm. "Do I need to take you to the ER? Between that broken arm and your eyes..."

Dean interrupts, "No! My wallet's in my jeans on the floor. Please get whatever you need to make a cast. Also first aid supplies, food and whatever else we might need. You can get your own room or share ours. We won't be using that bed." Dean sounds exhausted and in pain.

Jody gets him to relax. "Let me look at this wound on your side." She removes the bandage and sees it's still an open stab wound. It doesn't look infected, but it's deep. "I'm going to grab my first aid kit."

She leaves and returns to doctor the men. Steri-strips hold Dean's stab wound closed. Same with Sam's stab wound to his back. She has both men bandaged up. She also makes sure Sam takes pain and antibiotic pills.

"I'm going to pick up some food and supplies. Call me if you need me right away. I'll hurry." She leaves taking a room key with her.

Sam looks over at Dean. "When did she get here?"

Dean is concerned about Sam. "Not too long ago. Did you hit your head or get hit?" He reaches for Sam's head to feel for a lump.

Sam grabs his hand. "Yeah, I think so. I don't remember when or how. It hurts, so leave it alone."

Dean pushes Sam's hand away. "Let me look. It might need cleaning and closed up."

Sam relents. He's too tired to argue. Dean looks and Sam has a huge knot on the side of his head. There's a cut, but it's small and scabbed over already. "You'll be fine. I know your head hurts."

"How about your eyes? How is your vision?" Sam touches Dean's face.

Dean closes his eyes. "I still can't see out of my right eye. My left is coming back. It's just a little blurry."

Sam's on his back. He turns to face Dean and pain shoots up his leg from his busted knee. For the first time in a long time, Sam has a break down and starts crying.

Dean reaches out and lifts his bad arm to Sam. "Come here."

Sam buries his head against Dean's shoulder. "I miss him Dean. Not just because he could heal us. He was our friend and fought beside us. He'd help us when we fought against assholes like these. He should be here. Mom too."

Dean soothes Sam as he too feels the pain of missing his best friend, Cas. He also misses their mom. "We'll get mom back Sammy."

"It's my fault. All of this. I'm sorry Dean. I don't know why or how you keep forgiving me. Azazel fucked me up and I should have just..."

Dean grips Sam tight dispite the pain in his broken arm and Sam's ribs. "Shut up! Just shut up. How many times do I have to tell you it's not your fault? It's not. For someone so smart you can be so stupid!"

Sam looks up at his older brother. He wants to understand how all this didn't result by him letting Lucifer out of his cage. How him trusting Ruby didn't cause all this.

Dean hates seeing Sam in tears. "Sam. It started with our mom. Back in 73'. Azazel broke John's neck in front of her. He made a demon deal with her. Azazel would bring John back to life if she let him come into your nursery when you turned 6 months old. If she interfered in any way, he told her she would die."

Sam is shocked by this truth. "How do you know this?"

Dean looks Sam in the eyes. "Cas sent me to the past to learn why you were acting the way you were. Cas told me I had to stop it. I thought he wanted me to stop Azazel. He told me I couldn't change the past. No matter what aspect I changed, you'd always be targeted by Azazel as Lucifer's vessel. He needed me to stop you from drinking demon blood. He sent me to the past to show me why you were chosen and what would happen if you didn't stop drinking blood."

Sam shakes his head. "It happened anyway."

Dean grips Sam's face. "My point exactly. Sometimes we can't stop what we're destined to accomplish. Because you let Lucifer out, you put him back in. Cas let him out this second time. Not you. Maybe Cas' death is of his own making. He didn't deserve it. We always think we're doing the right thing when bad things happen. Just like Jack vanishing. We couldn't have prevented it. Jack is a primordial being that has powers beyond our comprehension. I'll tell you a fantasy of mine. I imagine Jack showing back up with mom and Cas."

Sam smiles. "That's a great fantasy. More like a hope. A dream I'd like to see come true."

Dean fingers Sam's hair. "Me too." Dean kisses Sam's forehead. "No more talk about blaming yourself for any of this. Okay? Let's just concentrate on healing and getting back into the fight."

Sam nods. They fall asleep against each other.


	4. Revelation

*************************************************  
A/N: Cas returns, but his return is different from canon and that's on purpose for this fiction. Also, Cas has all his powers. He sometimes gets his powers amplified with Jack's help. Jack is still learning. Cas has more of an active role in mentoring Jack in this fiction than he does on the show. Also, Dean never gets a chance to dislike or see an issue with Jack. I hope you enjoy the new storyline that these characters were written in. I enjoyed writing it.  
**************************************************

 

Jody returns and wakes the brothers. She's got burgers, fries and sodas. While the guys sit up and eat, she applies a cast to Dean's forearm.

She gets ice from the vending machine and fills up a cooler with it. She makes ice packs to put on Sam's knee after wrapping it in an Ace bandage. She also places an ice pack on Sam's ribs and head.

She looks at Dean, "Would you like an ice pack too, sweet cheeks?"

Dean laughs and grabs his side. "It wouldn't hurt. Got anything for a gouged out eye?"

She uses a pen light and checks his right eye. The pupil stays dilated. The other eye responds normal. There are busted capillaries throughout the whites of both eyes. The skin surrounding his eye sockets are black and blue. She frowns, "I think your eye is going to just need time to heal on it's own. I refuse to think the blindness is permanent. Although I'm not a doctor,of course."

Dean just nods.

Sam finished half his meal and is already asleep again. Dean brushes his hair from his face. "I'm worried about him Jody. He blames himself for so much."

Jody touches Dean's shoulder. "He's not the one wide awake with worry. You are. He'll be okay. You both will. You need to heal. Lay down and rest."

Dean listens for once and lays down. He pulls the covers over him and Sam. Under the covers he takes Sam's hand into his. He reassures himself that they will be okay.

Jody gets into pajamas in the bathroom then goes to sleep in the empty bed.

~~~~~

Sam wakes up coughing. Dean wakes up and can tell Sam is running a fever. "Jody. I think Sam has a fever."

Jody wakes up right away. She gets an ear thermometer from her kit and checks Sam's temp and it's 102°. She rubs his damp hair from his brow.

Sam looks up at her through hooded eyes.

Jody gets a cool wash cloth and 2 Tylenol. "You've got a fever. Might be catching pneumonia or even have lung damage from that stab wound." She has Sam take the pills then places the wash cloth on his forehead.

She looks at Dean. "You both need a doctor. At least let me call Dr. Pratt. He's a surgeon in Oklahoma City that takes care of some of the law enforcement and hunters around here. He can check on both of you without you having to go to a hospital."

Dean nods and Jody calls the doctor.

Dean sees it's 10am local time. He gets up painfully and goes to the bathroom. He uses the toilet and when he's done he washes his hands and brushes his teeth.

Standing in front of the mirror he spits in the sink and then looks at his reflection. With only one functional eye he can clearly see how fucked up he is. He looks at his hands. Both covered in cuts and bruises. Especially his knuckles.

He puts the lid down on the toilet and sits. He looks at his hands and feels so useless. He speaks in barely a whisper, "What have I done to piss you off Chuck? Is it the feelings I have for my brother? Is that it? You gonna take him from me? I've given so much. All I ask for in return is Sam. You've got my dad. You gave me my mom back and now she's gone. Cas is gone. Please. Don't take Sam."

Sam and Jody yell, "DEAN!!"

Dean comes out of the bathroom to find Cas standing next to a young man that he remembers to be Jack. Cas sees Dean and grins. "Hello Dean."

Dean closes his eyes and almost falls from being suddenly light headed. Cas is suddenly at his side holding him up. "Dean?!"

Dean gets his footing and Cas helps him sit down on the bed. Dean looks at Cas, "You died."

Cas nods. "I did. Jack saved me. I've been teaching Jack about who he is and what he is. Chuck told me where to find you and that I must hurry for Sam's sake."

Cas goes to lean over Sam.

Sam smiles, "Here we are again Cas. You gonna save me like last time?" Sam goes into a coughing fit.

Cas places his palm on Sam's face. "No Sam. I'm going to fix you better than I did last time."

Jack places his hand on Cas's neck before Cas touches Sam's forehead. Cas's eyes and veins start glowing gold as he touches Sam's forehead. Sam passes out, but Cas is able to tell Sam is improving.

Gold starts seeping through Sam's veins. Sam opens his eyes and they are glowing gold. All of Sam's cuts and bruises fade and disappear. He takes a deep breath and Cas removes his hand. Jack lets go of Cas. Cas tilts his head as he examines Sam. "Better?"

Sam takes a deep breath and smiles. "Much better. Thank you."

Both Cas and Jack are smiling. Cas places a hand on Sam's shoulder. "You're welcome."

Cas looks at Dean. He sits next to him on the bed and they look at each other. Dean is still in disbelief.

Cas is so happy to see Dean again.

Dean hugs his best friend. While they're embracing, Cas starts healing Dean. Jack places a hand on Cas's neck and boosts Cas's powers. While in Cas's arms, Dean heals completely.

Dean grips Cas in a stronger embrace and begins to get upset as he thinks about his mother, Mary. "Is she still alive Cas?"

Jack lets go of Cas and Cas is still comforting Dean. "Yes. From what Chuck told me, Mary and Lucifer are both still alive for now. Jack and I are going to try and reopen the tear between our worlds to get her back." Cas looks into Dean's eyes. "This might mean letting Lucifer back into our world as well."

Sam and Dean ask together, "Why?!"

Cas stands back up. "I'm not saying he will be let back in for sure. I'm just saying I may have to negotiate to gain her release. It's not going to be easy, but I promise you both that we will bring Mary back."

Jack smiles, "It's good seeing you both again." In a flash and a sound of wings, Cas and Jack disappear.

Dean goes to Sam's side. "You really okay?"

Sam looks at Dean's healed up face and perfect eyes and all he can do is smile. "Awesome. You seeing 20/20 now?"

Dean laughs. "Yeah. Maybe better."

Jody shakes her head as she dials her phone. "I guess I better cancel Dr. Pratt."

Once she finished her call, she packed up to head back to Sioux Falls. Dean gave her money for her time and trouble. She really was a life saver. She refused his money at first, but after Dean insisted, she accepted it with the promise she'd cook them both a wonderful meal next time they come through Sioux Falls. They promised to keep in touch with each other.

Sam and Dean didn't need to remove anything from where they've been patched up. It all vanished when they were made whole. Even Dean's cast vanished. Jack's mojo does something more to not only heal, but it made them better than they were before.

After Jody left, Dean put on his dirty clothes and got their things from the Impala.

When he came back inside Sam was already in the shower. So, Dean went and grabbed some fresh towels and bedding from housekeeping.

Dean has both beds stripped when Sam exits the bathroom. "I stripped the beds, you can make them." Dean grabs the fresh towels and heads for the shower.

Sam makes the beds and gets dressed. Dean showers and gets dressed. Everything is just a normal routine.

They're just about to go get something to eat with plans to stay the night. Dean grabs the keys as they are about to leave and Sam grabs Dean's arm. "Dean."

Dean looks at Sam. "Yeah?"

Sam stands close to Dean. He seems unnerved. "Do you ever wonder if Chuck isn't letting us really die on purpose? I mean, he knows we can't function if the other ceases to exist. Is it his plan for us to keep dying or almost dying and coming back like this over and over again? If so, isn't that cruel?"

Dean pulls Sam into his arms wanting to comfort him, but Sam's words leave him a bit disquieted himself. "Sammy, I believe we were created for a purpose. Only Chuck fully understands it. One thing I do know for sure is that I'm here to protect you as best as I can. I also plan on saving as many innocent people as I can from things that try to kill them. I know you're with me on that. That's all that matters."

Sam nods and as they part his hand reaches up and holds Dean by the jaw and he briefly pecks Dean on the lips. It's innocent and Sam is comforted by it.

Dean is a bit stunned, but smiles. He looks into his Sammy's eyes and sees so much. A man that's been through so much pain and suffering, yet survived. "You have no idea just how proud I am of you. I admire your strength and courage. I see you Sammy."

Sam grins. "Just as I see you." He lets his hand fall from Dean's face. "I mean it. You are what I aspire to be. I look up to you and have ever since I was little. I'm just as proud of you. I love you in ways I shouldn't, but I'm not ashamed." Sam licks lips, his mouth suddenly dry. "I'm not Dean."

Dean takes Sam's hand. "I know Sammy."

Sam leans forward.

This time Dean meets him half way. They suddenly start kissing. Dean has a hand on Sam's neck and Sam's hand is on Dean's jaw. They moan a bit and press into each other, but soon take a step back.

Sam runs his hand through his hair. "I'm sorry."

Dean clears his throat. "No. It's alright. Let's just go get something to eat. You hungry?"

Sam grins. "Starving."

~~~~~

They return from their meal and It's very late. They hustled some pool and got a few hundred dollars leaving them both in a very good mood and a little buzzed.

Sam sets his laptop on the table.

Dean is removing his clothing as he watches Sam. "What are you doing?"

Sam's eyes are confused. "I'm setting up my laptop to research these werewolves and demon sightings. Why?"

"Wellll... It's 3am. We had our asses handed to us and almost got killed. Don't you think we should rest?" Dean gets into bed.

Sam thinks on this a moment. "Yeah. I guess." He closes the laptop and gets undressed. He doesn't think twice as he slips under the covers with Dean and curls up behind him.

Dean is a bit surprised by this, but at the same time he's happy. He feels Sam's arms wrap around his body and it feels natural. Dean reaches for the lamp on the nightstand and flips it off. "Goodnight Sammy."

"Night Dean."

Dean wakes up to Sam grinding his hips against Dean's backside. Sam's hand is moving over Dean's chest and abs. Dean can hear his heavy breathing and quiet whispers. Sam presses his lips against his shoulder as he moves his hand lower into Dean's underwear.

Dean should stop this. He wonders if Sam is dreaming or awake. He quietly says, "Sam?" Just as Sam starts stroking his cock.  Dean's surprised to find himself this hard as Sam touches him. A slight moan escapes his lips as he tries to get Sam's attention again using a louder voice, "Mmm, Sammy?"

Sam thrusts his hips a bit harder at the sound of Dean's voice. He also moans, "Mmm, Dean."

Dean suddenly grabs Sam's hand from his dick and turns around facing Sam. "Sammy? You awake?"

Sam blinks. "What?"

Dean rubs Sam's erection and feels the wetness. "You were either having a wet dream about me or you were awake just now. Which was it? Be honest."

Sam's face is red and he can't look at Dean.

Dean has his answer. He brushes the hair from Sammy's face and kisses his cheek. "It's okay. I've been having dreams about you too."

Sam looks into Dean's eyes. "Really?"

Dean smiles. "Ever since you hit 17. I often thought it strange considering I'm into chics."

"Same here." Sam clarifies quickly, "I mean, that I think it's weird for me having these fanticies about you when I'm also into chics."

Dean loves the look on Sam's face right now. "You know, I find you so amazingly attractive. Everything about you is beautiful to me." The blush on Sam makes Dean Smile.

Sam touches his brother's lips. His fingers move over his jawline. "You're so incredibly handsome yourself." Sam presses his lips to Dean's. It starts as a simple kiss, slow and warm. They both let it evolve into something more.

Soon Sam is hovering over Dean while making out with him.

Dean's hand on the nape of Sam's neck and his other hand on his lower back.

Sam's elbows on either side of Dean's head while he fingers Dean's hair.

Dean gets lost in Sam's affections.

Sam kisses Dean's jaw and neck. He nibbles at Dean's ear while Dean reaches into Sam's soft hair.

"Sammy, you know we shouldn't..."

"Shhhh. I know De. I know, but can't you feel this?" Sam places his hand over Dean's heart.

Dean moves his hand over Sam's heart.

Sam's face is framed perfectly by his soft hair. "I know you feel it too."

Dean grins, "You're flesh of my flesh. Of course I feel it."

Sam shakes his head. His hair waving as he does. "It's more than that. While lying in bed next to you yesterday, it was so intense. Like I could easily melt into you."

Dean sighs. "You had a fever."

"Don't dismiss this or play it off like it's not real." Sam's getting irritated.

Dean takes his hand off Sam's chest and holds Sam's hand that's on his chest. "It's real and it scares the hell out of me Sammy. I thought you were dying, again. I was wondering about what kind of deal I was going to have to make to bring you back this time."

Dean pulls Sam's face down for a kiss. They part a bit breathless. Dean explains, "That last time you got shot while we were hunting werewolves, I thought you died. You should know I didn't take it well at all. I didn't say anything before, but I took a bunch of pills trying to get to the other side. I wanted to get a reaper to take me and bring you back or something. Anything. Just don't let you be dead."

Sam sees how upsetting this is for Dean. The memories of Sam being almost killed and what they went through. Sam rests his head on Dean's shoulder. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It didn't matter anymore. You survived. We survived. We were okay." Dean cradles Sam's head in his hand. "I won't let you die."

"We all die Dean."

"Not you."

"Why not me?"

"I don't want to talk about this."

Sam could see Dean was getting way too agitated. "Okay. Can we talk about what just happened?"

Dean says nothing. He just continues moving his hand through Sam's hair.

"Dean, I desire your touch. I want so badly to take this as far as it will go." Sam's hand moves over Dean's trail of hair on his lower abs. His head moves over Dean's chest.

Dean's hand goes still in Sam's hair and trembles some. He whispers, "I fought against this for so long."

Sam can hear Dean's heart beating faster.

"I can't fight it anymore Sammy. It's wrong, but I need you so much. I need your touch and everything about you."

Sam slips his hand into Dean's underwear and wraps his fingers around Dean's erection.

Dean exhales loudly and starts taking deep breaths as Sam slowly strokes him.

Sam sits up and pulls Dean's underwear down enough to fully expose him. He looks his brother in the eyes as he takes his cock into his mouth.

Dean is somewhere between panic and exhilaration. They've only done this one time and that was years ago.

He told Sammy and himself that he'd never let this happen again, but things have changed. Sam's no longer 17. He should know exactly what he wants and what he's doing.

What Sam's doing right now is a really good job at sucking Dean's cock. Dean holds Sam's hair while he bobs up and down on his dick. They maintain eye contact the whole time.

After a few minutes Dean just asks, "Can I?"

Sam knows what Dean's asking. His brother won't touch him without asking. Sam blames himself for that, but he was just a stupid kid. He releases Dean's cock and kisses him. "Yes."

They both sit up and remove their underwear.

While Sam's still on his knees on the bed, Dean sits down and starts licking and sucking at Sam's huge cock. "Damn Sammy, you've got a big dick." Dean sucks it the best that he can.

Sam's face blushes as he fingers Dean's hair and bites his bottom lip. Pleasure coursing through his veins.

Dean looks up at Sam and finds his face so attractive right now. He rolls Sam's balls in his hand as he gags himself trying to take Sam as deep as possible.

Sam groans, "Fuck Dean!" He gently moves his hips in time with Dean's administrations.

Dean releases Sam's cock and reaches up for his brother, "Come here."

Sam lowers himself on top of his brother.

They kiss. It's a very heartfelt moment because Dean truly realizes in this moment just how deeply he's in love with his brother.

Sam feels this too, but he's had these feelings for Dean for quite some time.

Their kissing is passionate and all consuming. Hands roam over backs and buttocks. Tongues teasing and lips pressing perfectly.

Dean touches Sam's cheek.

Sam wraps his large hands around their cocks holding them together. He uses spit for lube and they both thrust their hips into Sam's hands.

"Oh shit! That feels so good." Dean is panting. His hand moves to Sam's shoulder to keep balance.

Sam looks into Dean's eyes. "I'm so close. I'm gonna cum."

Dean grins, "Let me see."

Sam releases the grip he has on their cocks and starts jerking himself quickly. "Oh fuck Dean! I'm cumming!"

Dean watches as Sam's muscles contract on his stomach, chest and arms. His face has a look of pain and then pure bliss as he shoots cum onto Dean's cock. His hazel eyes search Dean's and Dean is engrossed in Sam's beauty.

Dean strokes his own cock using Sam's jizz as lube. This is an added turn on for Dean. He's suddenly cumming. "Sammy! Fuuuck!!" Dean's cum covers his own hand and Sam's cock.

Sam sees his brother come undone and is also enamored. So much so, he suddenly captures Dean's lips in an unexpected kiss that's very demanding.

Dean wraps his arm with his clean hand around Sam and holds him tight. He doesn't want to let go.

After a few minutes, they both look into each other's eyes.

Dean pats Sam on the ass and steps off the bed. He heads for the bathroom to wash up.

Sam follows his brother to do the same thing. While at the sink, he looks at Dean in the mirror and asks, "Any regrets?"

Dean shakes his head. "Not one. Not with you."

They put their underwear back on and get back into bed, laying on their sides facing each other.

Sam is looking over Dean's face as if he's memorizing every line and freckle.

Dean likes the scrutiny of his little brother right now. Sam's eyes look so dreamy and well.. in love. Dean would know because this is exactly how Sam use to look when he talked about Jessica before she died. She was the light of his world. Dean's realizing that Sam has found a new light and maybe a new purpose in life. Or maybe the same purpose he's had all these years, just been afraid to act upon his heart, just as Dean has been. He pulls Sam over on top of him. Their legs intertwine as they get comfortable. Sam's face and hand against Dean's chest.

Dean once again cradles Sam's head because he is very precious to him indeed. "You know I love you."

Sam smiles against his brother's chest. He can't believe the day they've had. "I love you more."

They sleep better than they have in years.


	5. Speculation

Sam wakes up feeling refreshed. He sees Dean's awake and touches Dean's face. "The way I feel for you has no words. I know you're not typically into the chick flick moments, but I think you know how I'm feeling right now. I never want to be without you. I won't go back to how we were before. I can't." He sits up and stretches.

He looks back at Dean who's yawning at the bright sun peeping through the cheap motels curtains.

Sam lays back over Dean's chest with his chin resting on his crossed over hands. The brothers look into each other's eyes for a long time while Dean plays with Sam's hair.

Sam sighs, "I want to stay like this with you. It's only here that I feel safe. Like I'm truly home."

Dean smiles. "I agree. You're my home."

Dean wants to take Sam back to Kansas. "Do you want to hunt these bastards down that did this to us, or just head back to the bunker?"

Sam searches his brother's eyes. Such a miracle to see both green eyes looking back at him. "I want to take these things out, but what are they and how did they get so powerful?"

"They're clearly immune to silver."

"Exactly. And they also have clairvoyant help of some kind. They saw us coming."

Dean thinks on this. "A witch?"

Sam shrugs. "Makes sense. A witch or a deity giving these wolves immunity and extra powers."

Sam sits up and heads for the bathroom to pee.

Dean raises his voice to be heard, "You remember that pack of werewolves that were followers of Norse gods?!"

Sam washes his hands and returns to sit on the bed. "They had Ragnarok written on silver bullets that they wore on chains around their necks."

Dean nods. "From what I was told, these lycans believed that they were chosen by the gods to cleanse the earth of all humans. Once this was done, they would be able to live openly and without fear. The same kind of lie the vampires were told by Dick Roman and Mother Eve before the Leviathan were let out. They all want a world without humans."

Sam thinks, "Who is it that we know who really wants humans destroyed most of all?" Sam gives Dean a roll of his eyes.

"He's trapped in another universe with our mom." Dean is getting a headache.

Sam tries to remain calm. "He could have set this plan in motion before he disappeared, right?"

"So demons are looking after these werewolves to make sure they stick to Lucifer's plan?"

Sam shrugs. "What if demons are instructing monsters on ways to rid the earth of humans?" Sam runs his fingers through his own hair. "This could get serious Dean."

Dean gets up out of bed, goes pee, washes his hands. On the way back to the bed he grabs a couple cold waters from the mini fridge. He takes some Tylenol and sits next to Sam. He hands Sam a bottle of water and the bottle of pills. "We should call other hunters and find out what they're seeing. This might be way bigger."

Sam finishes taking the pills and sets the bottles down. He places his hand on Dean's neck. Dean was lost in thought and looks over at Sam. Sam kisses Dean and they both relax, giving and taking in this moment of intimacy.

Dean pulls back looking at Sam. "Let's get dressed or we'll never get out of bed."

Sam smiles and Dean loves his glow. Sam gets up out of bed. "Food, then we call hunters." He grabs his jeans.

Dean starts getting dressed. "Sounds like a plan."

~~~~~

They go to a local diner for breakfast. The coffees not bad, the food is good, they are healthy, Cas is alive and they have a good idea as to what their next move will be.

They spend the next few hours making phone calls and collecting data.

Sam gets hold of Garth Fitzgerald IV. (He's a werewolf buddy that was once a hunter.) Garth says he can't talk on the phone, but will meet Sam & Dean in Oklahoma. Garth lives in Grantburgh, Wisconsin so it will take him 15 hours to get to where they are. They debate on whether there would be better odds of confronting these wolves in Oklahoma or Wisconsin. Garth insisted on coming to Oklahoma, so the REAL problem must be in Oklahoma.

While waiting for Garth, they research local libraries, police records, etc. According to the data they compiled, there have been more missing persons the past 6 months than there has been the past 30 years. Unsolved homicide records show 21 reported killings due to animal mauling  over the past 3 months. All the bodies were located in wooded areas. Game wardens have put up traps and signs near wooded areas.

They grab a bite to eat and head back to their motel.

Dean pulls his tie off and then his suit coat.

Sam has his coat off and is watching Dean as he takes his shoes off.

Dean's not paying attention. He starts unbuttoning his shirt as he heads for the bathroom to pee.

Dean is confronted by his taller brother as he exits the bathroom. He looks into Sam's eyes. Dean's hand moves along the side of Sam's face.

Sam closes his eyes letting Dean's touch warm him. Sam lowers his head against Dean's jaw and neck. He whispers, "I want to be with you De."

Dean whispers, "Touch me. Tell me you want me to touch you."

Sam backs away and looks into Dean's eyes. "Why should I have to tell you?"

"You want me to, don't you?" Dean's eyes are sincere.

Sam is realizing that Dean wants Sam to be the one to initialize contact. "Dean..."

"No Sammy. Don't argue with me on this." Dean keeps looking into Sam's eyes.

"Just tell me why?" Sam places his hands around Dean's waist pulling him close. He feels his brother relax. Like Dean was so tense before. Expecting Sam to reject him in some way.

Dean sighs. "I raised you. That's why. You might as well be my..."

Dean diverts his eyes away from Sam not wanting to see his reaction. "my own son." He takes a deep breath. "So, how am I to love you the way I want to, but keep you at arms length like a good brother should?"

Sam sees that Dean is struggling with their relationship. "Dean, I'm not a child any more. I know you'll always see a part of me that way. To be honest, I like it."

Dean returns his eye contact with Sam.

Sam gently touches Dean's face. "I like how you protect me no matter what. It isn't ever going to be easy for us, but when has anything ever been easy?"

Sam releases Dean and removes his own tie and shirt. He puts Dean's hands up on his bare chest.

Dean moves his hands over Sam's chest and shoulders.

Sam says, "When we're alone, I need you to be yourself. Never hesitate to touch me, kiss me, hold me and claim me as yours."

Sam pulls Dean's body against him. His hard cock pressing against the inside of his slacks. He can tell Dean is hard too. "You're mine Dean and I'm not ashamed of it. I'm also not letting you go any time soon."

Dean has to admit he likes the fire in Sam's eyes. He also likes the sound of his voice right now. He pushes Sam against the closet door and kisses him. His hand undoes Sam's fly and frees his cock.

Sam grunts at Dean's manipulation of his very hard cock.

Dean's words are deep and heated, "I admit I've always thought of you as mine. This is just so much more." He kisses Sam's neck. "You like how I'm touching you?"

Sam places his hand over Dean's on his dick. He shows him where he's most sensitive. "I like it best here." Sam moves Dean's hand a certain way over his length. "I really like my balls played with. I also like my ass licked." Sam smirks as he says his last comment, then gasps as Dean strokes him a bit more aggressively.

Dean goes to his knees and licks Sam's dick while playing with his balls. He takes his time tasting, licking and sucking Sam's large cock.

Sam looks down at his brother while biting his bottom lip. Dean is doing everything perfectly.

Dean stands up and kisses Sam. He holds Sam's cock and strokes it.

Sam quickly unzips Dean's pants and pulls out his cock through his fly. It's very hard and leaking as Sam strokes it.

Dean gasps against Sam's lips when his cock is first touched by Sam. Dean nips at Sam's bottom lip and thrusts his hips into Sam's fist.

Sam grips Dean's neck with one hand while jerking his cock with his other hand. His tongue exploring and dancing with his brothers. His lips being nipped at and kissed so passionately he can hardly breathe.

They hold onto each other and give each other pleasure. They have such deep feelings and desire for one another. They both cum at the same time. Hot breath against each other's cheeks. Chests pressed together. An arm around one another's bodies. Both of them have a hand covered with each other's cum.

Dean is still breathless as he looks into Sam's eyes. "Just promise me, if you ever feel the need to stop or get away from me you'll tell me straight up and not just disappear."

Sam sees the fear in Dean's eyes. He quickly grabs a towel and wipes away the sin from their hands. He then embraces his brother while holding back his own tears. "I know I hurt you when I left for college the way I did. I've even ran off on you a few times since then." He holds Dean so he can look him in the eyes. "I promise you I won't do that again. I will talk to you before ever going anywhere. As far as our new relationship, I'm fine with it and I hope you'll feel less afraid the more you see just how much I'm in love with you."

Dean's eyes get bigger when Sam says he's in love with him. "You're in love with me?"

Sam grins. "Don't you feel the same way about me? Like you can't breathe when I'm not near you?" Sam doesn't really expect an answer.

Dean just looks at their joined hands.

Sam lifts Dean's chin. "When you're near me it's like electricity shoots through my veins. When you're gone, there's this part of me that becomes so cold and void. It's like I'm completely numb. Nothing can fill that spot inside me. Not booze, women or anything else." Sam caresses Dean's face while holding him close. "You're here and in my arms. Suddenly I feel whole and complete. There's nothing more I'd rather do right now than go to bed and just hold you. Feel you in my arms and know that in this moment nothing can harm us."

Dean places his hand over Sam's. He looks into Sam's eyes. "I love you more than my own life. Feeling that love change in me, from one aspect to the kind of love I'm feeling right now, is a big transition." He kisses Sam. He grips him tight and holds him with both arms wrapped around his neck. His hands in Sam's hair.

They kiss for a short while. They both moan into their kisses.

Dean steps back and swallows hard. "Step back a bit. Let me look at you."

Sam can see Dean's getting hard again. This has Sam getting hard again too.

Dean licks his bottom lip, "Take off the rest of your clothes."

They walk into the room. Sam stands about 10 feet from his brother. He sits to remove his shoes and then he removes his slacks and underwear. Last of all his socks. He stands before Dean completely naked.

Dean is looking over every muscle and curve on Sam's body. He's imagining himself licking and kissing Sam's chest, shoulders and more. "You're really something to look at Sammy. Perfection."

"Your turn."

Dean blinks a few times as if in a daze. "What? Oh, yeah." Dean starts taking his clothes off. He's surprised he still has them on.

He removes his shirt and loves how Sam is watching him. Dean purposefully runs his hands over his chest just to see Sam's reaction.

Sam's chest rises in a heavy sigh. His eyes light up on fire and Dean loves it.

Dean removed his slacks and underwear. He is finally completely naked and very hard for his brother.

Sam's eyes look over Dean's body like It's a piece of art. He was always fascinated by the palm print that was once on Dean's shoulder. When it disappeared, Sam didn't like it. Just like when Dean stopped wearing Sam's necklace. He stops that train of thought and looks at Dean's arm where the Mark of Cain use to be. There's no sign it was ever there either.

Dean is now completely naked and Sam can hardly breathe. To Sam, Dean looks like perfection personified. Dean's abs aren't well defined. He's a beer drinking, pie eating hunter. Sam wouldn't have his brother any other way. He's strong and gorgeous.

"Why so serious?" Dean gives Sam a smile that makes Sam smile back.

"You leave me speechless."

Dean chuckles, "That's saying something."

Sam steps toward Dean and touches his shoulder where his scar use to be. Dean touches Sam's scar on his abdomen where he got shot. Both men have goosebumps.

Dean runs his hands over the many scars on Sam and knows how he recieved almost every one. There's one scar on Sam's body he doesn't remember. "How did this one happen?"

Sam grins. "Mystery Spot. When Gabriel killed you and I went 6 months hunting him down."

"What?!" Dean is surprised by this.

Sam sighs, "How did you think I got so good at hunting alone after we left there? Remember we got caught by Henriksen and held up in that sheriff's office in Monument, Colorado. The one Lilith destroyed after we left it safe and sound."

Dean nods as he continues touching Sam's torso.

"I learned new tricks of my own in order to survive while looking for the Trickster. I ran into several demons, vamps, werewolves and other nasties along the way. One of them got my weapon and shot me. After I dealt with the monster, I pulled the bullet out myself and stitched up the wound." Sam looks at Dean who seems confused.

Dean shakes his head, "I was dead for 6 months and you didn't tell me?" He seems a bit hurt, but remembers this was back when Ruby was leading Sam down a dark path as well.

Sam takes Dean's hand into his own. "I'm sorry. I should have told you. You already know you died in my arms over 100 times thanks to Gabriel's stupid game. He finally made Tuesday become Wednesday and you went outside and got shot. There I was happy as hell it was Wednesday. We're ready to leave town and you get killed, dying in my arms again! I cursed that Trickster bastard. 6 months later, 6 MONTHS, I find him with Bobby's help. Only Bobby isn't Bobby. I stab him with the pine stake and he faded to return as the Trickster. I had to beg him to take me back to the start of that Wednesday. He said he was preparing me for life without you. I told him there is no life without my brother. He said his game with me was getting boring and sent me back to Wednesday and you were alive! Nothing else mattered to me." Sam wraps his arms around Dean. "I'm nothing without you."

Dean comforts Sam. "It's okay Sammy. I'm not going anywhere. I'm here." Dean hates that Sam's having to remember his time at the Mystery Spot.

"Do you forgive me?" Sam hates that Dean had to hear about those 6 months.

"Nothing to forgive. If Gabe was alive, I'd rip his lungs out." Dean means every word.

Sam laughs.

Dean pulls back and looks at Sam's face. "I love your laugh. Your smile is amazing. Sammy, you're my heart. You know that right?"

Sam kisses him. Their kiss starts out slow and soft. Soon it's more intense. More demanding. Dean is gripping Sam's hair while Sam is pulling at Dean's body and pressing against him.

Dean pushes Sam back. "Get on the bed. I want to lick and touch all parts of you."

Sam's face blushes. "Dean, I really want you inside me."

The back of Dean's fingers brush over Sam's jaw. "You sure you want this?"

Sam nods as his breathing gets heavier. "More than anything."

Dean swallows hard. His cock is so hard it's almost painful. He noticed Sam is also stiff as a board. "Go lay on your stomach."

Dean finds his cherry flavored lube and gets between Sam's legs, hiking his ass up in the air. He spreads Sam's cheeks and gently kisses each cheek. Sam moans.

Dean smiles, "I love the sounds you make Sammy. Don't hold back." With that, Dean puts some lube on Sam rubbing at his hole. He then licks and sucks Sam's tight pink pucker.

Sam grips the sheets with both hands. At first there's just the sounds of Dean's wet licking and smacking.

Sam is panting heavily with slight moans. The more Dean kneads Sam's ass muscles... The more he works his fingers at Sam's tight hole... The more he forces Sam's pucker to loosen... the more Dean's tongue presses and teases around that tight outer rim... The louder and more needy Sam gets. His voice is high as he says his lover's name. "Deee! Ahh! Please, brother! I need you."

It's the way Sam says it that has Dean's heart pounding in his chest and his cock throbbing so hard. He needs to be inside Sam just as badly as Sam needs him.

Dean lubes himself quickly and presses his throbbing cock slowly inside Sam. They are both holding their breath and not realizing it until Dean is deep inside Sam. They both finally let out the breath they've been holding then inhale deeply.

Sam moans. "Oh yeah.", "Fuck." and "Dean, yes." All these words and sounds of pleasure keep falling from Sam's lips.

Dean leans forward and runs his hands over Sam's hair, then his back and up again to his shoulders. He wraps himself around Sam's chest. He's not as vocal as Sam, but he can't help but grunt and moan out "Sammy." as if the name is as precious to him as the man himself.

Sam tilts his head to look at Dean. His eye lids are heavy.

Dean is biting at his bottom lip. He kisses Sam's shoulder then whispers, "You okay?"

Sam takes a shallow breath. "I've always dreamed of this moment." He places his hand over Dean's that's on his chest. His heart beating so hard they both can feel it. "I want you to hold me like this forever."

Dean rests his head on Sam's shoulder as he slowly moves his hips. "I'm never letting you go Sammy. You'll always be mine." He keeps moving his hips at a steady pace. Taking pleasure in their closeness and this new bond they've created.

Sam gasps for breath and moans at how he wants to kiss his brother.

Dean pulls Sam onto their side. He is still deep inside him, but Sam's able to turn and kiss Dean easier. Dean brushes Sam's hair back and kisses him with want and greedy desire. Sam returns just as much heat and need with each breathy kiss.

Dean keeps thrusting his hips while moving his hand up and down Sam's pre-cum slick cock. It's longer than Dean's, but doesn't have as much girth. It also curves some to the right, which is perfect for how they are laying. "Fuck. You feel so good Sammy."

Sam's lost in his emotions and Dean thinks he's hurting his brother. He suddenly stops.

Sam turns to Dean a bit confused. "You okay?"

Dean smiles, pressing his forehead to Sam's temple. "I'm usually so good at reading you." He kisses Sam's jaw before slowly backing out of him.


	6. Trepidation

Dean gets Sam on his back and positions himself between his brother's legs. He buries himself deep inside Sam. He looks over Sam's face and sees so much love and desire. He places his hand on Sam's jaw, thumb moving over his lower lip. "Is this better?"

The feeling of being complete while in this moment with his brother is very overwhelming for Sam at first. He then sees the look in Dean's eyes.

Dean moves his tongue over his own lower lip while moving his thumb over Sam's lower lip.

Sam licks at Dean's thumb. He moves his hands to grip at Dean's ass. "It's perfect. Be even better if you'd move."

Dean does just that. Sam's legs are up around Dean's waist as Dean thrusts fast and hard into Sam.

Sam looks into Dean's eyes while they make love. Everything is so intense. Sam is breathless, "Dean. I'm gonna cum." Sam has Dean pulled down over his chest. Dean is still moving with quick thrusts hitting his prostate with each penetration. Sam's clawing at Dean's back.

Dean is gripping the covers on either side of Sam. He feels it suddenly when Sam scratches his nails down his back. A surge of fire burns down the base of his spine. It's so fast and all consuming when Dean suddenly goes over the edge. His lips are open and soft against Sam's as his cock thrusts out it's final bit, filling Sam up so much that some escapes through the sides.

Sam feels Dean pumping him full of his seed. It sends Sam toppling into his piece of nirvana. "Fuck De!" Sam tightly holds his brother as he rubs his throbbing cock up against Dean's body. Cum spurts between them as Sam grunts his release. He holds Dean and tries to calm all the intense emotions going through him. He kisses Dean's lips, jaw and neck.

Dean kisses Sam. A deep kiss full of love and passion. Dean fingers Sam's hair as his cock slips free of Sam's body. Both men trembling. He looks into his brother's kaleidoscope eyes and makes a vow, "I promise this will only get better between us. I refuse to ever let anyone or anything tear us apart. All I've ever given a damn about is you. I love you. I'll always need to know what you're thinking and how you're feeling because if all's bad for you, it's bad for me. If it's awesome for you, it's awesome for me. You know Sammy, It's really always been like that. I want you to remain as proud of us as I am."

All Sam can do is smile in disbelief. "If anything happens to you now, I don't know what I'd do."

Dean rolls to Sam's side and pulls him close.

Sam kisses Dean. His fingers touching the freckles on his cheek. "I agree with everything you've said. I'll always be yours Dean."

Dean gets up and takes Sam's hand. They shower together.

Dean dresses and goes to pick up dinner.

When he returns, he undresses and they eat dinner in bed while watching a movie. After dinner, they sleep peacefully.

~~~~~

  
Sam wakes at the crack of dawn. He goes for a jog and returns with coffee and donuts.

Dean wakes up to the smell of coffee and Sam's kisses. He gets up and gets dressed.

After eating and drinking some coffee, Sam says what he's been thinking, "I have a bad feeling about this case."

Dean nods. "Me too. We've already almost died once."

"Seriously. Something dark is going to come out of nowhere. We won't be able to stop it."

Dean gets concerned. "Sammy. Is this just a feeling or like a bit of your powers telling you something?"

Sam looks perturbed. "My powers?"

Dean quickly regrets saying anything. "I'm sorry. I was thinking you might be having some residual cognitive insight happening. My bad."

Sam can't be mad at Dean. He's only looking out for his well being. "I have a hunch." Sam shrugs. "Suspicion. I don't think it's related, but you never know."

Dean's phone rings. He answers it. "Yeah.".... "Okay calm down. I'm gonna put the phone on speaker so Sam can hear." Dean pulls the phone from his ear and puts it on speaker. "Okay Bess. Calmly explain what happened."

Bess is sobbing as she talks. "They got him." She whispers, "The Oklahoma pack." She blows her nose and continues in a normal voice, "They just grabbed him while he was pumping gas. I was inside using the ladies room. (sniffles) I can't fight them Dean. I'm pregnant and he told me if something like this happens to call you. (sobs)"

Sam and Dean just look at each other worried. Dean tries calming her, "It'll be okay Bess. You did good calling me. Where are you?"

She tells Dean her exact address. Sam writes it down. She drove to the police station.

"You hang tight Bess. It'll take us a little over an hour to get to you, but we'll be there. We'll also get Garth back. You'll see."

She seemed to calm down some before they hung up. Dean sighs, "We need to hurry."

~~~~~

  
Sam and Dean arrive at the Perry, Oklahoma police station address Bess gave them. It's a little after 9am.

Bess hugs both of the men and tries to keep her waterworks at bay. They get into Dean's Impala where they can talk in privacy.

Just to explain, Garth and Bess are both werewolves. Garth is a hunter that went to school to be a dentist. He became a hunter when he had an encounter with the tooth fairy. He never told Sam and Dean what happened with that tooth fairy. He just said he, "Didn't want to talk about it." After that encounter Garth gave up dentistry to become a truly excellent hunter. He was good friends with Sam and Dean's surrogate father, Bobby Singer. That's how they met, through Bobby.

Not long ago, while on a hunt, he got bit by a werewolf. He was going to shoot himself with a silver bullet. (After eating his favorite Chinese food and watching his favorite movie, Rocky 3.) However, fortune smiled on him and he met Bess and her werewolf family. They taught him how to live with the wolf inside of him without killing people. He decided to stop hunting, marry Bess and the rest is history.

(Of course Garth and his new family are a rare exception to the rule when it comes to werewolves. Most can't control their hunger for human hearts.)

Sam asks Bess, "How are you, with the baby and all? You need us to get you anything?"

Bess shakes her head. "I'm good for now. Thank you for asking."

Dean softly asks, "Can you explain why these werewolves would want Garth?"

She begins explaining, "Garth and I had a falling out a little less than a year ago. I probably shouldn't tell you this." She closes her eyes and swallows her tears back. "My husband hit me, but he wasn't himself. He was possessed." She starts weeping.

Sam and Dean are both shocked. Dean asks, "Do you know the circumstances around all this? Is he still possessed?"

She's still trying to compose herself as Sam reaches in the glovebox and hands her a napkin for her tears. She blows her nose and after a few moments continues, "Garth got angry with me over something foolish and hit me. I told him to leave. Without hesitation, he packed a bag and left. I was devistated. I kept trying to reach him, but he never returned my calls."

"4 months pass and I missed my husband something terrible. I hadn't heard anything. Then one day he shows up on a motorcycle. He's cut up and looks terrible. I still told him to leave. He didn't care enough to call and find out how I was doing all that time, I must not've mean enough to him." Her tears start up again. "You should've seen him. He was on his knees begging me to take him back. He explained that a demon possessed him. He showed me his antipossesion tattoo had been burned. Of course, after seeing this, I immediately understood everything and forgave him."

"When Garth left me, he said the demon let him see bits and pieces. He saw himself hit me, but couldn't control it. He said, while possessed, he went to Oklahoma. Once there he joined a lycan biker pack. He worked his way up the hierarchy of the pack. Something happened and Garth got free of the demon. As soon as he was free he fled. He came back to me a bloody mess and told me everything. We left my family and hid as best as we could. Both of us got double antipossesion tattoos one external. The other's internal." She opens her mouth and flips her bottom lip showing her tattoo on the tender flesh of her inner lip. She lets go. "He has one just like it. They'll never find it."

She shakes her head. "Lycans showed up in a van and took him last night. He didn't struggle. Do you think they'll kill him?"

Dean replies as hopeful as he can, "No. They need him. We need to find him."

Sam asks her if her cell phone and his are on the same network. She says they are. They bought the same exact phones from the same store. Sam smiles, "We might be able to tap into his cell GPS. Even if the phone's not on, we can get his last location." He clicks away on his laptop. He somehow links her cell to his and there you have it. Garth is in Oklahoma City. Sam narrows it down to an address.

Dean plans this out, "We need to get Bess some placed safe, then we can go after Garth."

"NO!" Bess is furious. "You go now! They could be killing him!"

Sam nods. "Her car will be fine parked here at the police station."

"What about your baby? What if something happens to you and you lose the baby?" Dean really wants her to stay behind.

"I'm going." She's determined.

Dean tried. He starts Baby and heads for the address on the GPS.

~~~~~

  
Less than a mile from their destination, Sam checks Garth's signal again. His phone still shows that address.

The men load up on weapons. Guns with silver bullets, silver knives and Dean grabs a machete.

Before closing the trunk Dean looks at Sam. "It's worth a shot."

Sam nods.

Dean closes his eyes and bows his head. "Cas, you got your ears on?! We could use your help. We're at a Gas n' Sip in Oklahoma City on the corner of..."

Cas suddenly appears. "Hello Dean. Sam."

The guys smile. Dean tells Cas about Garth and their plan.

Cas explains, "Oklahoma has a major pack of Lycan. It's the largest in North America. The pack hasn't eaten human in over 75 years. What's happening is demons are possessing them and forcing them to eat human. Once their bodies start getting the taste of human hearts and flesh..." he sighs.

Sam sighs too. "I completely understand. I think the leader may still be possessed."

Cas agrees. "You're probably right. The alpha can order any pack member to do anything, and they will. Especially if they already want to eat human hearts to begin with. There's more."

Cas looks at Sam like he should know what he's about to say. "The lycans, along with other non-human entities, would love to see a world were they can live in the open and not be hunted. The demons are promising this. The alpha of the lycan pack is promising this as well. It's all lies. The demons are the ones that want control."

Sam nods. "It all ultimately started with Lucifer, right? He talked like this while I was in the cage."

Cas just nods in agreement. "Once the demons control the humans using monsters, the demons will just destroy them all at the command of Lucifer. This is just a prediction."

Dean shakes his head. "It's stupid. They don't realize we all need each other. There's a sypnotic thing."

"Symbiosis." Sam corrects.

Dean points at Sam. "Yeah! That! Once humans die off, they die off too."

Cas shrugs. "Demons aren't very smart. With Crowley gone and Lucifer not giving any orders, it's chaos and demons guessing. Asmodeus is running hell and all he cares about is finding Jack. This demon problem means nothing to him."

Dean cocks his pistol. "Well, let's make ourselves known and leave a message." He shuts his trunk lid.

Bess returns from using the restroom and buying snacks.

Sam asks Dean, "Do you think it was wolves or demons that locked us in that cellar?"

Dean thinks, "I'm guessing demons. It was a full moon, but the guys that beat us up didn't kill us. They could have. I thought they might have been saving us for a Scooby snack later."

Sam smirks at the bad pun, but nods in agreement. "They sure did try to kill us."

The men get into the car with Bess and start driving to the location where Garth is being held.

Cas comments, "I have no idea how to stop this many werewolves at one time. When fighting them they usually aren't in a pack. I'm talking about hundreds here in Oklahoma. There's more than one pack. They gather like gangs here. Before they had the taste of human blood they were a family. They had their humanity and lived in communities. Now that they have the taste of human blood, they've become just like street gangs. Violent thugs that will stop at nothing to control what's theirs. To them, humans have become cattle and they will fight to keep what's theirs."

Bess agrees. "It took a while for Garth to escape. If they force him to eat human..." Her eyes change as she growls.

Cas places a hand on her shoulder. He speaks calmly, "Please remain calm. We are in a very confined space."

Bess takes a deep breath. Her eyes become normal. "Sorry. So, what's the plan?"

Cas answers her, "I can ghost into the building and locate Garth. If I can locate him, I'll bring him out."

Everyone agrees.

Dean parks a block from the address on the GPS. The building is an apartment of lofts about 10 stories high.

Cas asks Bess, "Do you mind if I touch your abdomen?"

"Why?"

"Your baby and your husband share DNA. It will help me locate him if I can get an idea of who I'm looking for among all the humans and lycans in that building. I can focus in on his unique signature, for lack of a better description."

She nods and Cas gently places his palm low on her abdomen. He only has it there for a moment and then he's gone. Feathers are heard as he disappears.

Everyone in the car is very tense while Cas is gone. Sam and Dean keep an eye out for suspicious looking people near them.

After about 20 minutes Cas returns with a bloody and very grateful Garth.

Dean wastes no time getting away from there and heading back to Perry police station where Bess left her car.

Bess holds Garth in her arms while Cas heals him completely. Bess and Garth kiss like they haven't seen each other in forever.

"I'm okay my love. Don't cry." He comforts his wife as he looks to Cas, Sam and Dean, "Thank you so much for coming after me fellas. They were doing some nasty things to me in there."

Sam smiles back at him, "You'd do the same for us."

Garth is worried, "Look ya'll, this pack has my scent. They will follow me no matter where I go."

"They won't find you at our bunker." Dean suggests.

Cas agrees. "It would be better if I just take him there. This way the pack will lose his scent."

Dean pulls over and everyone gets out. Dean looks at Bess, "Give Sam your car keys. Cas can take Garth then come back and take you. Sam will drive your car back, but he and I need some sleep first. We will get a motel in Perry for the night. We know how to mask scents, so we can cover Garth's scent on our car and yours."

Bess gives Sam her keys. "Thank you so much for doing this."

Sam just nods as he takes her keys.

Cas is about to take Garth when he stops him, "Hold up compadre. Ladies first."

Cas grins. "Of course." He takes her hand and wraps an arm around her waist.

Dean says, "Bend at the knees and hold your breath. You'll thank me later."

She grins and looks up at Cas as they disappear.

Cas soon reappears. "Jack really likes Bess. He's happy to have company."

Dean stops Cas before he takes Garth, "Whatever they need Cas, okay? Especially Bess with the baby and all."

"I understand." Cas takes Garth by the waist and they disappear to the sound of feathers.

~~~~~

Sam and Dean get Bess's car and find a motel just as Dean said. Also, as Dean said, Sam made a concoction that would mask any scent a werewolf or vampire might try and pick up off the cars. He covered Bess's car first then Dean's. He then covered the motel doorway just in case.

Dean picked up fast food, beer and newspapers. After eating, the brothers researched Oklahoma City news and social media. Anything and everything they could to get info on these werewolves. They came up empty. Just a few articles about missing people and animal attacks. Nothing showing signs of demon activity either. No omens or signs of any big pending event.

Dean cleans his gun while Sam researches further. Sam still doesn't find any new info.

They watch a movie on the free HBO and it wasn't too bad. Dean turns the TV off.

The brothers undress down to their underwear. They watch each other undress and are slightly aroused.

Instead of taking turns at the sink to brush their teeth, they share it.

Dean can't take his eyes off Sam. They both have toothbrushes in their mouths and are brushing, but Dean is looking at Sam's body like he wants to devour it.

Sam is trying to ignore Dean. Sam spits in the sink and rinses his mouth and brush. He then looks at his brother.

Dean pulls his brush from his mouth and smiles.

Sam melts. He kisses Dean's cheek.

Dean almost swallows his mouth full of toothpaste.

Sam snorts.

Dean spits in the sink and rinses.

Sam takes his underwear off and heads for the shower.

Dean sits at the laptop and waits his turn.

Sam comes out with a towel around his head, but not around his body.

Dean licks his bottom lip as he enters the shower.

Sam finishes blow drying his hair.

Dean comes out of the shower in time to watch Sam as he gets into bed. Sam is slow and lanky. His body is all muscle. As he lays on the bed, he does it gracefully. "Sammy, you can be so sexy at times and not even know it."

Sam sprawls across the bed and moans. He runs a hand over his chest and yawns. "You sleeping with me or alone tonight?"

Dean crawls up next to Sam and pulls the covers over them. He moves his hand over Sam's chest and up to his neck. He sinks the fingers of his other hand into Sam's hair as he looks down into those incredible eyes of his, "I don't think I'll ever sleep alone again. Unless you tell me to." He hovers over Sam's lips, teasing. The hand over Sam's neck moving to his jaw.

Sam smiles, "Never." He grips Dean by the back of his head and pulls him down for a kiss. Lips and tongues working in harmony. They stop after a couple minutes.

Sam reaches and turns off the only light in the room.

Dean turns and Sam curls into him. Sam the big spoon, Dean the little spoon. It just works better that way.


	7. Indignation

Dean wakes up and hears Sam snoring. Sam's on his back. He gets up and goes to the bathroom without waking his brother.

On his way back to bed he hears Sam talking in his sleep. Dean gets close and listens intently.

Sam sighs heavily, "I'm sorry sir." He moves a bit under the covers. Dean notices that Sam's sweating. "Yes sir." He curls to his side and flinches a bit. "I'm sorry. Please don't. I'll do it, I promise." He groans, then suddenly yells, "Just no more! Please!"

Dean wakes him, "Sammy! Wake up!" Dean is in bed next to Sam as he shakes him.

Sam opens his eyes and they're full of horror. Like he'd just witnessed a nightmare.

Dean pulls Sam's covers away and grips him in a tight embrace. "I got you Sammy."

Sam shivers. "He had me again Dean. Why won't my mind stop this?"

Dean kisses Sam's forehead. "You've been through a lot lately. Give yourself a break."

"But why him? Why there? I'm so done with it Dean." Sam looks defeated.

"I know." Dean just holds his little brother. "I know Sammy."

Sam doesn't want to remember anymore. He wants to forget. He grabs Dean's face with both hands and kisses him aggressively. Dean kisses back. Sam gasps for breath, "Make me forget Dean. I want to forget."

Dean kisses Sam while stroking his erection. Sam reaches for the lube. Dean quickly puts some lube on himself and Sam. He then just as quickly pulls Sam's legs up and presses his length inside his brother.

Sam has images of Lucifer holding him down and doing things to him brutally and sexually. Lucifer was always rough and always caused pain. He'd get Sam hard then cause him severe pain. He'd keep hurting Sam and then get him hard again. He'd repeat this vicious cycle of horrific pain with minimal pleasure for what seemed like an eternity. Fire, razors, branding irons, needles, chains, acid, knives, sounding rods with barbs, clamps with claws that cut flesh, hooks and any other medieval device a devil's mind could conjure up.

Right now, Dean being inside Sam and thrusting hard as he can is very pleasurable to Sam. Sure there's some pain. If they took time to prep there would be very little, but Sam wants the images in his mind gone. The pain he feels now he's associating with the love his brother has for him.

He looks into Dean's eyes as he slows his pace a bit.

Sam's fingers touching Dean's open lips. He feels his heavy breath on his fingers.

Dean sucks on Sam's index finger as he slows his thrusts in time with how he sucks Sam's finger.

It's a simple thing, but Sam feels it in a real way. He thrusts his finger into Dean's mouth and watch's as he swirls his tongue. Takes Sam's finger deep into his mouth. Dean's tongue feels so soft. Sam adds a second finger. Dean's tongue drools a bit as he licks and sucks. His cock hitting Sam's prostate. "Fuck Dean! That's so hot! I want you to suck my cock like that."

Dean thrusts a few more times and then backs out of his brother.

Sam groans at the emptiness he feels. He watches as Dean kneels between his legs and licks the precum off the head of his dick.

To Sam, Dean looks amazing as he does this. In Sam's mind, Dean is the dominant, forever topping, big brother. Right now, Dean looks like a sub. He looks like he's doing this just to please his Sammy and it makes Sam harder.

Sam fingers Dean's hair and gasps when Dean takes all of Sam down his throat at once. He can't help but thrusts some. Sam's orgasm comes as a surprise, "Shit! Shit! Dean! Fuck!"

Dean relaxed his throat so Sam's whole cock slipped down. Sam moved fast and Dean stayed relaxed, but gagged a bit. Sam stopped thrusting and Dean backed away while fisting Sam's cock as he suddenly came all over Dean's lips and hand.

Sam watches as he uncontrollably cums all over Dean. The orgasm feels incredible. It's just what Sam needed. "Fuck me Dean. Please."

Dean sees the look in Sam's eyes. He still needs to be a part of his brother as much as Sam needs him. Dean gathers Sam's cum off his face and hand. He uses it as lube when he pushes his very hard cock back into his moaning and needy little brother. "Hard or slow Sammy." He runs a hand over Sam's chest teasing his nipples.

"Hard I guess. Whatever you need Dean." Sam grabs Dean's hand that just had Sam's cum on it. He sucks on it as Dean fucks Sam hard. Sam gasps as Dean hits his prostate. "Yes! That's good."

Dean loves the feel of Sam's tongue licking and sucking the taste of his own cum off his fingers. He keeps moving his hips at a fast pace and soon finds his own release. "I'm cumming. Fuck!" He thrusts deep and his whole body shakes as he fills Sam up.

Sam loves the fact Dean came inside him and both of their cum is in him right now. As Dean falls onto Sam completely spent and sated, Sam kisses his temple.

Dean's body curls up beside Sam. Sam cradles Dean's head and upper body to his chest. Both men are a bit sweaty and winded. Sam strokes Dean's damp hair. "You have no idea how much that helped."

Dean is still trying to catch his breath. "I know I feel better." He smiles up at Sam.

Sam smiles back. "I mean it. You're really good at taking care of me."

"Always have been Sammy." He sits up and really kisses Sam. "I always will too." He snuggles back in. "Let's catch a couple more hours before we have to get up."

Sam nods. His body already heading toward slumber. Soon they both are fast asleep.

~~~~~

Sam is lying in bed with Dean on his chest. He hears a noise. He looks and Cas is standing beside him very curious. He's about to speak when Sam hold up one finger to his own lips telling Cas to be quiet. Sam points to the bathroom. Cas disappears. Sam slips out from under Dean.

Dean mumbles, "Time.. get up?"

Sam replied quietly, "Gotta pee."

Dean mumbles and rolls over. He quickly goes back to sleep.

Sam quietly gets up and puts on his underwear. He feels a bit squishy inside and smiles as he heads to the toilet.

In the bathroom Cas is there waiting. He whispers, "We should talk elsewhere."

Sam whispers, "Let me pee first." Sam really has to go.

Cas turns his back remembering being human. The nuisance of having to urinate and being modest.

Sam soon finished and flushes.

Cas touches Sam's shoulder. Suddenly he's dressed and they are seated in a Biggerson's with fresh cups of coffee in front of them.

"Cas, I didn't wash my hands." Sam's frustrated. He's also upset because his hair must be a wreck.

Cas replies like Sam's being childish, "I took care of all of it. Including what you were worried about. I sensed it when I touched you."

Sam's eyes got big when he realized his ass wasn't sore anymore. "Cas!"

"It's okay Sam. I have no concern about your relationship with Dean. It was meant to be from the beginning. It's been your destiny." He sips his coffee even though It's just molecules to him.

"Seriously? It's my destiny to be with Dean _as his lover_?" Sam whispers the last part as he puts sugar in his coffee.

Cas just shrugs.

Sam stirs his coffee. "Why aren't you at the bunker?"

Cas looks around and tries to sense any demon or werewolf activity. "Garth has eaten a human heart while he was possessed by a demon and is craving human hearts now. He's becoming uncontrollable. With Jack's help I can cure him. Him and Bess both. She's refusing because of her family. I'm at a loss on what to do."

Sam drinks his coffee. "Where is he now?"

"Locked in what you call the dungeon. I unbolted the chair and chained him directly to the floor. I used my powers to make him unconscious. It's cruel to leave him in this state Sam." Cas is clearly concerned for Garth.

"I understand. Just keep him sedated till we get there. By the way, can Jack's powers make any monster human again?" Sam looks so serious.

Cas thinks for a moment. "I believe so."

Sam finishes his coffee. "I better get back before Dean knows I'm gone. Oh, and don't let on to Dean that you know about he and I having sex. I don't want him feeling weird around you because of what he and I are doing. Let him keep thinking you don't know."

Cas looks confused. "Sam, I don't think..."

"Please Cas?" Sam just gives Cas a look and Cas agrees even though he doesn't understand why Sam wants to keep it a secret that he knows. Angels are siblings and sometimes they have sex. It's rare, but it happens. Curiosity and all. No one cares. Ancient Romans, Egyptians and Greeks all had sex with their siblings. It's during the modern age that it's become taboo. Cas thinks Sam is being foolish. Then Cas thinks how only recently society has become okay with homosexuality to some degree. Not long ago it was strictly unheard of in public. Society is fickle. Cas will keep his word and not say anything to Dean about his relationship with Sam.

They stand up when no one is looking and Cas touches Sam. They return to the bathroom in the motel.

There's loud noises coming from the room and Dean shouting.

Cas makes sure Sam has his gun and Sam makes sure it's loaded with silver bullets. Cas has his angel blade. They exit the bathroom ready for a fight.

There are 2 werewolves struggling with Dean. Cas throws his blade and hits one by the dresser square in the chest. It flashes as it dies killing the demon as well. Sam shoots the one holding Dean in the leg. The werewolf yells as the silver from the bullet hits him.

Dean forces the werewolf to the ground and puts a knee into his back. The werewolf almost pushes Dean off when Cas puts his foot on the wolf's back. Dean gets up.

Dean's scraped up, bloody and a bit bruised. He's embarrassingly naked. Cas touches Dean and he's instantly clothed and all his wounds healed.

As soon as Dean sees he's clothed and has his boots on, he kicks the werewolf that's under Cas's foot in the head with all his might. It renders the beast unconscious.

Sam rushes to his brother and places a hand on his shoulder. "You alright? Did you get bit?"

Dean pushes Sam's hand away. "I'm fine. Where the hell were you?" He looks from Sam to Cas then back at Sam. "I was asleep when these assholes came charging through the damn door! You were gone!" He's livid.

The front door's still open and they're still vulnerable to attack.

"Can we discuss this later and just get the hell out of here?" Sam's extremely anxious.

Cas heads for the door. "I'll stand out there and keep watch while you pack up. The intruder in your room will remain unconscious until... well." Cas looks at Dean knowing what he'll do. Stab him in the heart with an angel blade.

Sam and Dean are glaring at each other.

Cas remembers that his angel blade is still stuck in the chest of the other intruder. He uses his powers to call his blade to his hand. It's clean of blood as he stows it away and keeps watch over the parking lot.

Sam looks at Dean who's still visibly angry. He watches as Dean pulls out his angel blade and stabs the werewolf in the back with vicious anger.

The angel blade goes into the werewolf's heart and kills him. There's no orange flash, so he wasn't possessed like the other one. Dean leaves the blade stuck in the intuder's back as he starts packing his stuff.

Sam shakes his head as he packs his own duffle. He comments about Dean's aggression with a bit of sass, "Feel better now?"

"Fuck you." Dean zips up his bag and tosses it onto the bed.

Sam stops packing and looks at Dean. "Why? Because I wasn't here or because I was with Cas?" Sam is incredulous. How dare Dean cop an attitude when Sam did nothing wrong.

Dean grabs Sam by his shirt and pushes him against a wall. His breath's hot against Sam's face.

Sam doesn't push Dean away. He just looks right into Dean's angry eyes. His hands on Dean's arms, but not pulling or pushing at them.

Dean's right forearm is pressing hard against Sam's chest. His hip grinds into Sam's groin. It's painful and meant to be so. Dean's voice is deep, almost a growl, "You left without telling me. I thought they got you. You have ANY idea what that did to me? What was going through my mind as I tried fighting off these bastards with nothing but my bare skin?"

Sam says nothing.

Dean pushes harder.

Sam gasps, "You're hurting me." An angry tear escapes Sam's eye.

Dean pushes off Sam, grabs his duffle off the bed and his keys off the dresser. He pauses for a moment. He then bends down and pulls the angel blade from the now dead human's back. He wipes it off on the man's jacket before stowing it. He doesn't look back at Sam. His voice is still rough, "Hurry up."

Sam hated himself for making Dean panic during that struggle. Seeing Dean like this makes him hate himself even more. He grabs his stuff quickly. Starts wiping down everything they touched out of habit.

Cas walks in. "Don't worry about it Sam." Cas snaps and the bodies disappear, the blood is gone and the room looks fixed. Everything is normal. Sam just wishes he could snap and make things normal again for him and Dean.

Dean is standing by his car when Cas walks up. "I'm going back to the bunker. There's a problem with Garth, but it's being handled. Also, Jack's been researching a way to reopen the tear between our two universes." He sees the look in Dean's eyes and places his hand on Dean's shoulder. "We'll get her back Dean."

Dean shrugs Cas's hand off and opens his car door. "We should get going." He gets in and starts the Impala.

Sam hugs Cas briefly then explains, "Thank you for the info on Garth. Dean's just angry at me right now. I shouldn't have left the motel without telling him I was leaving."

Cas looks Sam in the eyes. "He's so angry Sam. Don't let him take it out on you."

Sam nods. "I'll be okay. Thanks for keeping my secret."

Cas grins. "I'm your friend Sam. See you when you get home." He vanishes with the sound of feathers.

Sam opens the door to Bess's car. Before he gets in he yells at Dean, "You sure you want me driving near you? Maybe you should take off and leave me behind."

Dean rolls down his window. "Sam, just get in the car and follow me."

Dean says it without anger and sounds so much like their father it sends chills up Sam's spine. He knows Dean's more tired than anything else right now. Sam gets into Bess's car and they leave for Kansas with Sam following Dean's Baby the whole way.

It's a six hour drive. They drive it straight through.

They pull into the bunker garage and park side by side.

Sam gets out and stretches his legs.

Dean also stretches his legs as he approaches Sam, "I'm sorry Sam. I shouldn't have gotten so angry with you. In all honesty, I was just scared. So afraid of what they were doing to you and then to see you show up with Cas..."

"You should be grateful that we showed up when we did. I understand you're angry because I left without telling you. What bothered me was when we were alone, instead of asking me why I took off with Cas, you attacked me." Sam just sighs.

Dean is now standing in front of Sam, but he isn't making eye contact. "I feel bad about it. Did I hurt you?" He finally looks up when Sam doesn't respond right away.

Sam's leaning against Bess's car. Sam hesitates to answer Dean, but decides to be honest. "Yes. My chest and groin. I'm sure you bruised me."

Dean suddenly has a lump in his throat. Last thing he wants to do is hurt the one he loves. "I'm sorry." It came out so quiet and from his heart.

They're still looking at each other. "It would've been better if you'd just punched me in the face and given me a black eye or something. This feels so much worse. Like you intentionally wanted to hurt me...down there. Did you?" Sam cups himself for only a second and Dean sees it.

Dean feels a pain in his heart. He shakes his head and takes Sam's hand. His thumb moving over the back of it. His eyes still looking into Sam's. "That wasn't my intention. I was so angry and wasn't thinking at all. I just wanted to... make you hurt as badly as I did about this feeling I had of betrayal. I know now it was irrational and stupid. Very wrong, but at the time all I saw was red. I hurt here." He touches his heart. "It was like a hole was opened up when you were missing and I had no idea where you were. It hurt kinda like it does now." Dean looks to be on the verge of tears.

Sam pulls his brother in for a hug. "It's okay. Shhh. I get it." Sam feels Dean's remorse and sorrow. He pulls back and looks into Dean's eyes, "I love you and we're okay." He strokes Dean's hands. "We're okay De."

Dean reaches up and pulls Sam in for a kiss. Sam kisses him back. Dean presses into Sam for a moment. "Don't scare me like that again."

"I'm sorry I scared you. It wasn't intentional. It won't happen again." He kisses Dean's neck. Dean also kisses Sam's neck, but briefly and they soon part.

"We should go inside." Sam squeezes Dean's hand. "Garth isn't doing so good."


	8. Conviction

It's about 3pm when Sam and Dean enter the bunker library. Cas approaches the brothers, "Jack is talking with Garth. He refuses to see reason. Neither of them will." Cas shakes his head.

Dean's confused.

Sam explains, "Jack can cure both of them and make them human. They both refuse. She won't do that to her family."

Dean bunches his eyebrows. "Do what? Give their child a chance at a normal human life?" Dean looks around, "Where are they. I wanna talk to them."

Cas tells him, "Garth's in chains because he can't control his hunger for human hearts. He's being very stubborn." Cas leads the brothers to Garth.

They find him on the floor of the dungeon in chains. "Hey fellas. Did ya happen to discuss letting me out of here?"

Dean pulls up a chair next to Garth. "About that. We'd feel a lot easier about setting you loose if you were human."

"Not this again. Guys, I'm not gonna take a cure. Neither will Bess. She won't betray her family like that and I'll never leave her. She wasn't bitten like me. She was born this way. This is her life and she's not wanting to change it. Neither do I. I'll eventually get back on track." He grabs his chest as hunger pains grip him and the need to shift becomes harder to resist.

Sam looks at Cas, "This is cruel. There must be something we can do?"

Cas shakes his head, "He's been given a bovine heart. He chews on it and spits it out."

Sam has an idea, "Pig heart? It's suppose to be closest to man."

Cas looks at Sam, "Closest to man would be ape."

Dean shrugs and asks, "Would that help?"

"Not really. Apes are threatened or endangered. Either way, they're too rare to just kill for food because this man refuses to accept a cure." Cas is getting angry. He steps forward with Jack beside him.

Sam steps in front of Cas.

Cas sighs, "Sam, get out of my way."

"I won't let you do this Cas." Sam stands his ground between the angel and his friend Garth.

Cas touches Sam's forehead and Sam falls to the ground unconcious.

Dean yells, "Cas! This is wrong and you know it!" as he kneels next to Sam trying to revive him.

Cas doesn't look at Dean. He's looking at Garth. "It's wrong to allow one person to destroy the lives of many. This one person is about to destroy the lives of not only you and Sam. He will kill Bess as she tries to stop him from harming others. By killing her, he kills their unborn child. He will then kill many between here and Grantsburgh, Wisconsin on his way to killing Bess's family. Once there, he will kill her family and many people in Grantsburgh. He will then travel back to Oklahoma and meet up with the pack. Him and his pack of rabid animals will destroy thousands of lives in Oklahoma and beyond. He's just one, but he'll kill many."

Cas looks at Dean, "As an angel of the Lord, I can't allow him to do this. He must be cured or die."

Cas takes a couple more steps. He's standing right in front of Garth who's cowering now. Cas's eyes are glowing blue as his wings appear behind him in shadow. His grace shining bright. His voice sounding loud and clear, "Garth Fitzgerald the Fourth, make your decision. Be cured or die."

Jack is standing right beside Cas. His eyes begin to glow a golden color.

Garth is on his knees. He covers his head with his arms. He whimpers, "I don't wanna die."

Cas lowers his wings. "Very well then."

Beth kneels next to her husband with tears in her eyes. "I'm right here baby. No matter if you're human or vampire or anything else, I'm never leaving your side. Okay?"

He takes her small hand in his and kisses it. "I love you."

She caresses Garth's head for a moment then kisses the top of it before backing away from him. "We'll be okay." She says this as if trying to convince herself as much as she is him. She wipes the tears from her eyes and stands up straight.

Jack places his hand on Cas's neck as Cas places his hand on the top of Garth's head. Cas's eyes glow gold and the gold glow flows threw his body into Garth.

Garth's head goes back, his mouth opens in a silent yell and everyone can see his eyes change color and fangs appear.

Bess's eyes change color too and she growls.

Jack lifts his other hand as a warning toward Bess. His golden glowing eyes still concentrating on Garth.

Bess closes her eyes and turns away.

Jack lowers the hand he raised toward Bess.

Garth's eyes start glowing gold like Cas and Jack's. Soon his whole body is glowing and his features return to his normal human form.

After just a couple moments, the glowing stops, Cas releases his grip on Garth and Garth passes out completely exhausted.

Both Cas and Jack fall away a bit winded, but quickly recover.

Bess is on the floor holding an unconscious Garth in her arms. She's kissing his damp forehead.

Sam (Who's now standing next to his brother.) asks, "Was that it?"

Cas looks at Sam. "Yes. He no longer has lycanthropy in his DNA." Garth's restraints fall from his wrists and ankles right before both Cas and Jack disappear.

Bess is crying as Garth wakes up. Garth is groggy, but he's quick to comfort his Bess as best he can. "I'm so sorry baby. I didn't want this for us." She just cries and he keeps holding her.

She asks through her tears, "Are you okay?"

He nods, "I feel fine. Really good actually." He kisses Bess and then stands up with no problem. He helps Bess stand up and wraps his arms around her.

Dean leads them to a bedroom they can use and gives them their privacy.

Dean then heads to his own room to find Sam waiting for him there. He closes and locks his door. As soon as the door is locked, Sam has his arms around his brother. Dean enjoys the feeling of Sammy in his arms, his fingers in his hair and the unique scent that is all Sam surrounding him.

They don't talk. They just kiss, not wasting one moment of what little time they might get alone together. They soon part and Sam leaves to head for his own room.

A few hours pass and Dean smells food. Not just any food, delicious home cooking type food. He goes to investigate.

Sam meets Dean in the hall heading for the kitchen, "I thought you were cooking."

Dean shrugs in bewilderment.

They walk into the kitchen to find Bess and Garth cooking.

"No you don't!" Garth points at Sam and Dean. "You two just sit right down and we'll fix you a plate here in just a jiff."

"What are ya drinking?" Bess asks with a genuine smile.

Dean asks for a beer. Sam asks for a glass of ice tea, since he sees the pitcher on the counter.

Garth and Bess serve up pork chops, barbeque beans, corn on the cob, potato chips and fruit salad. For dessert Bess made a pecan pie and a cherry pie.

All of the men are eating like they are starved.

Bess helped herself to some raw steak. Sam and Dean didn't mind much considering the Fitzgeralds went to the store and prepared the meal they were all enjoying.

The brothers also assumed Bess got a cow heart or some other type of animal hearts from a butcher. She has an unborn baby to feed after all.

Bess just laughs as she watches the men eat. Sure she's very hungry as well, but men have a way of putting away groceries.

It warmed Garth's heart to see his Bess laughing. He feels so bad about all that's happened.

After they eat, and the brothers do the dishes, Sam and Dean both make Garth and Beth feel more than welcome to stay as long as they'd like.

Sam makes sure they have plenty of fresh towels. He shows them where the showers are and tells them they are welcome to use the shampoo and soap. Bess assures Sam she picked up all they need at the store when they went shopping.

Sam's standing in front of their bedroom doorway. Garth and Bess are setting stuff they retrieved from Bess's car on the bed.

Sam clears his throat nervously, "Just so you guys know, I've been sleeping in Dean's room lately." Sam looks at the floor, almost embarrassed to admit this truth. "I suffer from some pretty horrific nightmares because of what I've been through..." Sam scratches the back of his neck. "both recently and in my past." He straightens up. "I'm just letting you know so if you need one of us for anything, just knock on Dean's door." He points to the door down the hall.

Bess gives Sam a hug. "Thank you so much for all your help with getting my husband back. Garth has told me more about you and your brother than he probably should've." She pats his cheek. "After all you've been through, I'm surprised you get much sleep at all."

"Bess!" Garth is shocked she's saying these things to Sam.

Sam smiles. "It's okay. You're right. The only time I can get any peaceful sleep is when I know Dean's in the same room with me. He's nice enough to suffer having a pain in the butt little brother like me."

Dean is behind Sam in the doorway, "Speaking of being a pain in the butt, why don't you let these people get some rest." Dean pulls on Sam's arm.

"Goodnight." Sam smiles as he gets pulled away.

"Goodnight." Garth and Bess tell him in unison as Bess closes their bedroom door.

~~~~~

Dean gets Sam into his bedroom and locks the door. "Why did you tell them you sleep in my room with me?"

Sam puts his arms around his brother. He quietly speaks near his ear, "Because I can't be away from you. Not even for one night."

Dean kisses Sam possessively. He backs Sam against his bed and pushes him onto it. He crawls on top of his brother and they kiss silently for a while.

Dean's still on top of Sam, kissing, licking and nipping at Sam's ear and neck.

Sam sighs, "We have to go back to Oklahoma, Dean."

Dean urgently grinds against Sam for the first time. Both men gasp silently.

Dean moans, "The sooner, the better."

Sam looks into Dean's lust filled eyes. "You just want to fuck."

Dean smirks. "And you don't?"

Sam rolls Dean to his back and starts taking Dean's pants and underwear off. He quietly tells Dean, "You better stay very quiet or THIS won't ever happen HERE with people in the bunker EVER again."

Dean just licks at his bottom lip and bites it hard when Sam takes his very hard cock into his mouth. Watching Sam suck him off is something he use to fantasize about. Now it's a reality that he just can't get enough of. He's so good at it too.

Sam teases Dean's dick in all the right places. Gentle licks on the underside right beneath the head. It drives Dean insane. His head goes back as he grips the covers. Sam swirls his tongue over the rim of his mushroom head right before swallowing his dick down as deep as he can.

Dean grabs a pillow and gasps into it trying so hard not to make any loud noises, but Sam is purposefully causing him to want to cry out.

Dean hears Sam chuckle when he puts the pillow on his head. Dean talks with the pillow still on his face, "Not funny Samuel!"

Sam grimaces. "It's Sam!" He then holds Dean's balls just how Dean loves it as he deep throats Dean's cock. He repeatedly takes his cock deep into his throat while humming and swirling his tongue.

Dean thrusts upward a few times and moans into the pillow. He bites his bottom lip as Sam takes him deep once more. Dean moves the pillow and looks into Sam's eyes.

Sam's face is red from holding his own breath while choking on Dean's dick. Slight tears on the sides of his cheeks and drool covering Dean's cock and running down his balls. Sam backs off to take a deep breath. His eyes are looking right into Dean's, full of lust and possession. Their bond has never been stronger. Sam huffs quietly, "You're mine." He then takes Dean's cock deep into his throat again.

Dean grips Sam's hair and holds his head right where it is as he cums down Sam's throat. They never loose eye contact. Only sound from Dean is a small grunt and gasp as he finally releases Sam's head and takes a deep breath. He's completely spent and is doing his best to quietly catch his breath.

Sam's surprised when Dean holds him still like that. He almost chokes not only on Dean's dick, but also on the amount of cum released down his throat. That first breath of air had him coughing. He leans against the mattress to stifle his coughing fit.

Dean sits up and rubs Sam's back. "You okay?"

Sam nods. He gets up and grabs the bottled water he brought into the room earlier. He drinks most of it.

Dean is still dressed in his jeans. He removes his boots and plaid shirt. This way he's sleeping in his jeans, socks and a t-shirt. He gets under the covers and waits on Sam.

Sam removes his flannel shirt, leaving his t-shirt on. Like his brother, he leaves his jeans and socks on.

Dean can tell Sam's still hard. "You want me to return the favor?" Dean kisses Sam as he snuggles up under the blanket.

"I'm good for now. Just hold me." Sam lays his head on Dean's chest.

Dean holds Sam with fingers in his long hair. They fall asleep like this.

~~~~~

  
The brothers wake to Bess beating on Dean's bedroom door at 5am. "HE'S GONE! OH MY GOD! SAM!!! DEAN!!! WAKE UP!!! GARTH'S GONE!!!!"

Dean quickly opens the door.

Bess is crying uncontrollably.

Dean takes a very distraught Bess into his arms. "Calm down. Shhhh. We'll find him."

After a couple minutes she pulls herself together. She gives Dean a letter Garth left her. Dean reads it out loud for Sam's benefit:

_"Bess my love,_

_I hope you'll forgive me, but all of this is my fault. I can't live with myself if anyone else gets hurt because of me._

_Don't come after me. Don't let anyone else come after me either. This is my choice. My decision. I don't need help or rescuing. Just stay here with Sam and Dean. Don't let them come after me, or they will get killed and I couldn't live with their deaths on my conscious._

_This isn't what you think, so don't try and figure it out. Just stay away._

_I love you more than my own life. If I don't return, know I tried. Give our baby all my love. I'm doing this for you and our child's future._

_All of my love forever,_   
_Garth"_

  
Dean finishes reading the letter and gives it back to Bess.

Sam and Dean puzzle over it.

Bess is still upset. "I don't care what that letter says, you boys need to find him and bring him back. I can't lose him."

Dean uses Bess's phone to track Garth's phone like he did last time via GPS. Sure enough, he's heading to Oklahoma.

Dean tells Sam, "We're planning on going back to Oklahoma anyway, right?"

Sam agrees, "We are."

Dean comforts Bess. "You and you're baby are safe here. The bad lycans can't find you because of the warding on this bunker. Please just stay here."

She acquiesces to Dean's request. "I'll stay and only go out to get food from the butcher. Wait! Garth took my car." She's so stressed.

"How often do you need to eat?" Sam asks.

"At minimum, every other day. Preferably, twice a day. I have enough hearts in the fridge for three days. I'll stretch them out to last me six."

Dean rubs her shoulder. "That should hopefully give us plenty of time. If you need to use a car in the garage for anything, the keys are above the visors. All the cars are in working order. They're just very old cars." Dean grins with pride at keeping these cars in working order.

"We'll stay in touch." Sam makes a point of showing her his cellphone as he places it in his pocket.

~~~~~

  
Sam and Dean have their duffles packed.

Bess gives them a cooler packed with sandwiches, sodas and bottled water.

With everything they need loaded into Baby, they head toward Oklahoma.

In the car, just 2 miles from the bunker, Dean prays for Cas.

Cas appears in the back seat of Baby, alone. "Hello Dean. Sam."

Dean asks, "Where's the kid?" Meaning Jack.

"Meeting with a Dream Walker who has the ability to travel between universes. He's learning how to do this on his own." Cas says this like it's no big deal.

Sam and Dean look at each other, both concerned about a nephilim having this ability.

"How may I be of service to the two of you?" Cas seems impatient.

"Garth took off in the middle of the night. Is it possible for you to locate him?" Dean asks, but hates asking.

Cas looks at Dean through his rearview mirror. He's not too happy about this. "He's returning to the exact location where you found him originally. He wants to get bit by a werewolf, so he can become one again. Only this time he has convinced himself he can resist the urge to eat human hearts."

Cas seems to be at his wits end with Garth.

Sam comments, "Maybe Garth can resist."

Cas gives Sam a stern look before vanishing, not wanting to argue with the younger Winchester.

"Why do you always sass Cas?" Dean smirks at his rhyme. "Get it? Sass Cas?"

Sam just shakes his head at Dean's terrible pun.

Dean looks at the road ahead of him. "Seriously though. It's like you wanna provoke him. Why?"

Sam shrugs. "I just think he's wrong about Garth."

Dean clears his throat debating about bringing up a sore subject.

"Just say it Dean." Sam can practically hear his brother's gears working in his brain.

"Maybe you see yourself in Garth."

Sam wrinkles his brow. "In what way?"

Sam thinks on this a minute and it suddenly dawns on him. "Ohhhh. You're talking about when I was addicted to demon blood. You think because Garth is a human heart junkie as a werewolf, I might be sympathizing with him."

Dean stays silent as Sam really thinks on this for a few minutes.

Sam sighs, "Maybe you're right. I do see hope for Garth. If I can overcome my addiction, why can't Garth?" He looks at Dean for an answer.

"Because you didn't need demon blood to survive. As a lycan, Garth NEEDS hearts to survive. Eating a human heart makes him a monster. Sammy, you understand this, right?" Dean feels terrible saying it.

Sam looks down at his feet on the floorboard. Dean is absolutely right and Sam knows it. "I guess."

Dean takes Sam's hand into his. "If Garth is a werewolf and hasn't eaten a human heart, he'll be okay. We'll just bring him back to Bess."

Sam perks up some in the hopes that Garth is okay. That they won't lose another friend in this fucked up hunter's life of theirs.


	9. Explanation

The men arrive in Oklahoma. Just as Dean's about to pull into a motel, Cas and Garth appear in the back seat.

"LET ME GO!" Garth is livid. His eyes are werewolf yellow. He then sees where he's at. They return to normal. He looks at Dean and then at Sam before he sinks down into the seat. "Hey fellas." He says it under his breath as he rolls his eyes. He's waiting for the lecture he just knows Dean's about to give him.

Dean is parked in the motel parking lot. He asks Garth, but knows the answer, "You did it, didn't you?" Meaning, he got himself bit and became a werewolf again?

Garth doesn't make eye contact. "Yes."

Sam asks, "Why?"

Garth sits up. "I'll explain everything if you'll really listen."

Dean and Sam settle in. Dean speaks for them both, "We're all ears."

Garth takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. "Okay. It turns out that, through my DNA, I'm a direct descendant of Mother Eve. Somewhere along my family's lineage, the monster part of my DNA was bred out. I don't know when or how."

Sam and Dean look at each other a bit surprised.

Garth continues, "When I arrived in Oklahoma the first time, I met the alpha lycan named Zack Holden. He took a special intrest in me and I had no idea why. He introduced me to his pack and it was huge! Most of the men in his pack are members of a motorcycle club called "Fengári", which is Greek for "Moon Riders"."

"Anyway, I enjoyed being a part of this pack for a while. They gave me a motorcycle and didn't care about the fact I never ate a human heart. In fact, most of the pack hadn't."

"There was a time that I blacked out and lost time. I suddenly came back to myself and realized I was craving human hearts. I thought something was wrong with me."

"Something had changed in the pack too. Zack became more aggressive and started forcing his pack to eat human hearts. I was told I was a Sergeant in Zack's pack and killed a human. I ate a human heart. I had my first human heart forced on me by a demon possessing me." Garth is upset. He quickly composes himself. "It changed me in a way I never expected, and the pack never saw this coming either. Because of my hidden DNA, as soon as I ate that human heart, the alpha gene that was dormant in me came out."

Everyone in the car is surprised by Garth's revelation. He continues, "I got into a fight with Zack and almost died. The demon must have left me. The pack split up and a several of the lycans started following me. Especially the ones that hadn't eaten human hearts yet. I couldn't deal with it. I got on my bike and rode to Bess. I wanted her to take me back. She refused and I blacked out again. I woke up back in Oklahoma with Zack's pack holding me captive. That's when Cas found me the first time."

Garth leans his head back against the seat. "During that fight with Zack, I bit him. Zack must have been infected with something that changed his temperment. I knew he had eaten human hearts in the past and was only eating animal hearts up until he went psycho. I'm convinced whatever infected him, infected me when I bit him. Someone told me Zack had been hanging out with a lot of demons lately and they even saw him with Lucifer. I didn't believe him at first. Once I became alpha, I could see all their thoughts and I know for a fact Lucifer injected Zack with something. Zack then started injecting those closest to him with the same stuff. He might have injected me while I was possessed."

Garth looks at Cas. "I got bit again, but it wasn't by anyone infected in Lucifer's army. It was by one of the fellas that hasn't eaten a human heart. I haven't craved one either." He looks at Sam and Dean. "But I'm still an alpha and I have a pack here. I'm not being held captive. I have a couple antipossession tattoos." Garth shows everyone the new one on his chest and the one on the inside of his lip. "It's my fault for coming here to begin with. I have to make this right." He sighs feeling the weight of it all. "When Bess kicked me out the first time, I should never have come here." Garth holds his head in his hands.

Sam reaches his arm over to the front seat and places a hand on Garth's shoulder. "Lucifer would have still picked Zack for his plans. We'll figure this out. Okay?"

(Sam doesn't have the heart to tell Garth it wasn't his idea about coming to Oklahoma. It was the demon inside him. Garth's messed up enough as it is.)

Garth nods. "Thank you, Sam. I know it's all very confusing. Heck, I'm confused. Just know that Lucifer has an army of infected lycans and we're the only ones that can stop the infection from spreading."

Dean is very blunt. "We'll take out Zack's pack and save the... vegans, but Garth, you've got to get them away from the others. When me and Sam go in, we won't be able to tell which is which. When we see fangs and claws, we kill."

Cas is sympathetic. "I'll help." He touches Garth's arm and sees he's telling the truth. Garth's not the same werewolf as he was when Cas had to cure him or many would die. "You're no longer infected by whatever it was that made you want to kill. If you can get those who aren't infected away from those who are, it would make things much easier. Time is crucial. This alpha, Zack, will spread this curse among other packs. This appears to be Lucifer's plan."

Cas looks toward the brothers. "I'm going to return Garth to his apartment before he's missed. I'll be right back."

Cas and Garth vanish.

Sam looks over at Dean full of worry.

Dean touches Sam's cheek. "He'll be okay."

Cas returns just as Dean removed his hand from Sam's face.

"Garth is fine. I just returned him to his small apartment where I found him. He said he will call once he has his non-infected pack separated from the others. It should only take him 48 hours or less. For now, I'm going to check on Jack. I'll return before you decide to take out Lucifer's army. Call if you need me before then." Cas vanishes.

Sam gets out and heads for the motel front office.

~~~~~

  
Inside their motel, Sam walks into Dean's arms. They kiss softly.

"Take a shower with me?" Sam nips at Dean's earlobe.

"I ordered pizza. Should be here any minute." Dean nips Sam's neck and smacks Sam's ass. "You go ahead. I'll go after you."

Sam moans when Dean smacks his ass. "Fine." He gets his toiletries from his duffle and heads for the bathroom.

Dean watches Sam and notices the bulge in his jeans. "Hey."

Sam turns to look at his brother with a questioning expression as he heads for the bathroom door.

"No jerking off in the shower." Dean smirks while licking his bottom lip. His eyes slowly undress Sam.

Sam blushes and carries on about his task.

When Sam exits the shower, he can smell the pizza.

Dean has already eaten 2 pieces and drank one of the beers they picked up on the way. He looks up and sees Sam coming out of the bathroom, "Come 'er." Dean's talking with his mouth full.

Sam removes the damp towel from his head and walks over to his brother with only a towel around his waist. He fingers through his damp hair along the way.

Dean's still dressed except for his boots. He picks up a slice of pepperoni pizza and stands in front of Sam as he approaches the bed. Dean smiles, "Open your mouth."

The brothers are almost chest to chest as they stand next to the bed. Sam is apprehensive, "This better not be a prank."

Dean lightly runs his hand over Sam's bare chest. "No tricks."

Sam's nipples harden. He bites at his bottom lip as his brother's touch seems to linger. With a heavy sigh he grins, closes his eyes and opens his mouth.

Dean feeds Sam a bite of pizza. "Isn't that the best pizza you've ever tasted?"

Sam bites into the pizza and it's good. Damn good. He opens his eyes and grabs Dean by the back of his neck. He pulls him in for a kiss with some pizza still in his mouth. Their tongues move around and soon the pizza disappears. Sam pulls back with a gasp and grins, "Oh, now THAT was some amazing fucking pizza."

Dean pushes at Sam's chest with a laugh. "Don't change out of that towel." He hands Sam the rest of the slice of pizza and heads for the bathroom. "I'll be right out."

Sam finishes the slice of pizza while Dean starts his shower. He puts the rest of the pizza and beer in the mini fridge.

He has an idea. Sam pulls the covers and top sheet off the queen size bed closest to the front door and tosses them onto the other bed. He removes the towel from his waist, gets the lube out and lays down on the bed.

Sam spends the next several minutes stretching his hole open. His cock is so hard, but he doesn't touch himself. He only fills his hole up with plenty of lube and gets it stretched out and ready for Dean.

Dean comes out of the bathroom in only a towel. He sees Sam naked on the bed, legs crossed at his ankles and hands fingering his drying hair. Sam's cock is very hard. It jumps some as Dean admires him.

Dean's towel falls from his hips, thanks to his own stiffening erection.

Sam smiles. "Hello."

Dean blushes, but he's not sure why. "Hi."

Sam is clearly looking at Dean's cock. "Happy to see me?"

Dean smiles, "Shut up." He walks toward the bed in a very sexy way. It's as if he's stalking his prey. "You know you're not growing a beard."

Sam looks shocked. "But you're growing one!"

Dean crawls over Sam. "It's a goatee. We agreed that you like the goatee on me."

Sam moves his fingers over Dean's face. "I really like the goatee."

Dean hums and closes his eyes at Sam's touch. He then lowers his body on top of his brother.

Sam wraps his legs on top of Dean's, lifting his hips some to get a little friction between their hard cocks. They both moan at how good this feels.

Dean buries his face against Sam's neck. "You smell so good." He grinds slowly against Sam while kissing his neck and shoulder.

Sam barely whispers, "De." He rakes his nails over Dean's bare back while breathing heavy. He then lifts his legs higher. He kisses Dean's ear. "I need you. Please." He sounds wrecked already.

Dean turns his head meeting Sam's lips with a heated kiss. He gets onto his knees, but Sam pulls Dean back down.

Sam guides Dean's cock to his already lubed and stretched hole. He looks into his brother's green eyes. Sam's eyes are pleading and impatient. "I can't wait anymore."

Dean presses his hips forward and finds very little resistance. His cock slides right home where it belongs. The fingers of Dean's right hand are lost in Sam's hair. His left hand is gripping at the bed next to Sam's shoulder as Dean attempts to balance his own weight while moving his lower body against Sam's.

Sam has his legs bent up to Dean's shoulders as he finally begins to feel what he's been needing for some time now. He can't get close enough to his brother. His soul mate. He moves his head side to side as Dean begins to piston his hips. "Yes! Dean! Gahh!"

Dean moves his hand from Sam's hair to his jaw. He forces Sam to look into his eyes. Dean forcefully thrusts into Sam again and again. He loves that Sam got himself ready while he was in the shower. No having to pause for anything as his passion builds and burns inside him. "Fuck, Sammy!" Dean bends down and kisses him. Hips still thrusting, chasing his release.

Sam has both of his hands on Dean's ass trying to get him as deep as he can with each thrust. Sam quietly moans, "That's it. Fuck me good and hard."

Dean does too. He repositions himself on his knees and places one of Sam's legs on his shoulder. He knows Sam likes it rough sometimes and that's what Dean gives him. He holds Sam's throat. He chokes him, but not too hard. Just how he likes it. Dean watches as Sam grips the arm of the hand that's choking him. Dean fucks into Sam with quick aggressive thrusts. "Let me see Sammy!" Dean releases Sam's throat so he can get a breath then tightens his grip again. He never falters his stride. His eyes never leave Sam's. "That's it brother. Show me!"

Sam loves Dean's taunting words. He wants to show Dean just how much he loves him. He's been holding his cock until just the right moment. He hears Dean's deep voice, "Show me!" and that's it for him. He jerking himself a couple times and his orgasm almost makes him black out completely. He cums a fucking river while Dean's owning him. Dean keeps fucking him deep and fast. Sam's cum covers himself and his own fist.

Dean releases Sam's throat and Sam gasps for air with his head thrown back. Pleasure coursing through his body. His face turning from a deep red to a somewhat normal shade, but Dean hasn't let up. Both men are breathing heavy. Sweat dripping from Dean's body.

Sam reaches up and places his clean palm against Dean's face. Hazel eyes that Dean can read like an open book.

Dean's hip movements slow down. He let's Sam's leg slip from his shoulder. Sam wraps his legs around Dean's body. Dean then buries his face into the crook of Sam's neck, holds him to his body, a few more thrusts and Dean finds his release. "Sammy." His voice trembles with his climax. He breathes in Sam's unique scent, hair shampoo and cologne. He lets the tender caresses of Sam's hands against his flesh soothe him. Sam's legs being wrapped around him seems to be soothing as well. Dean fingers Sam's almost dry hair and nuzzles his scruffy cheek with his own.

Sam whispers, "Perfect." His fingers caressing the back of Dean's head.

Dean falls asleep in Sam's embrace while still inside him.

Sam doesn't want to move. Dean's weight actually feels nice. Especially feeling his heart beating on his chest and steady breathing. Soon Sam too falls asleep using his brother as a warm blanket.

998

  
Sam wakes up to Dean getting up off of him. "Don't go." Sam has a steel grip on Dean's arm while he's standing beside the bed.

Dean smiles at his sleepy Sammy. "Just going pee."

Sam reluctantly releases Dean's arm.

Dean pulls the covers up off the other bed and lays them on his curled up little brother before using the toilet. He cleans himself up and returns with a warm washcloth that he uses to clean up Sam. He then lays down and pulls Sammy into his arms.

Sam curls up onto Dean's chest. He says, "Cristo." In a voice that tells Dean everything.

Dean looks into Sam's eyes. "Bad dream?"

Sam nods.

Dean turns on the bedside lamp. (Before, he'd been walking around by the light from the cracked bathroom door.) He reaches into his nearby duffle and pulls out his holy water. They take turns drinking from it. All's good. Dean shows Sam his antipossession tattoo. It hasn't been tainted.

Sam shows Dean his new tattoo on his shoulder. It's in good shape. Cas was kind enough to erase the old one that had a scar scratched through it.

Dean puts the canteen of holy water on the nightstand and turns out the light. He pulls Sam into his arms and they kiss. Soon, Sam's fears melt away. Dean's almost asleep.

"I love you." Sam doesn't move. His head is still resting on Dean's chest.

Dean speaks quietly. "There are no words Sammy, but love will have to do. I more than love you. Always have. Always will." Dean hears Sam's long deep breaths and knows he's sleeping. He has no idea if Sam heard him or not and that's okay. He knows that Sam can also read him like a book. Sam already knows.

~~~~~

  
"Shut up! I got this." Dean's using Sam's straight edge razor to shave Sam's beard off while Sam's soaking in the tub. Dean insisted.

"You better not nick me."

Dean pauses after one swipe. "Didn't I tell you to shut up? I know what I'm doing, ass munch! I've done this several times already."

Sam laughs, "Ass munch?"

Dean smiles, "Quit it! I can't shave your dimples."

"Oh. Sorry." Sam gets serious and relaxes his face.

Dean continues to shave off Sam's scruffy beard. "How does your hair grow so fast? You're never letting your beard grow out."

Sam wrinkles his brow. When Dean goes to swipe the razor Sam says, "My beard isn't that long."

Dean shows Sam the hair on the towel he's using to wipe the blade on.

Sam's eyes widen. "Okay. Maybe it is."

"Um hum." Dean continues shaving Sam's face until he's clean shaven. He only had to sharpen the blade on the strap once.

Dean leans down and holds Sam's clean shaven face with both hands. He kisses him and the kiss becomes a bit heated.

Sam reaches up and pulls Dean into the tub while kissing him and they both laugh about it at first, but quickly resume their heated kissing. Dean's in Sam's lap, arms around Sam's shoulders while both are in the tub full of lukewarm water that's now spilling over. Dean only has underwear on. They stay like this a short while. Kissing and enjoying the moment.

Sam helps Dean get out without falling. He then finishes his bath and gets out.

Dean takes a quick shower, shaves up his face and trims his goatee.

Once they are both dressed, they head out to a diner for breakfast.


	10. Transition

The brothers find a diner not far from their motel.

They sit in a booth and order their breakfast. The diner isn't too busy, but it's about half full.

The waitress is quick with bringing them their food and refilling their coffee. Dean thinks to himself that he needs to give her a nice tip.

Dean finishes his bacon and half his waffles. As he's working on the rest of his waffles he notices something. He pushes his plate aside so he can lean across the table toward Sam and speak quietly, "Don't look around too obviously, but I think we're being watched."

Sam gives Dean a look telling him he knows. Sam silently mouths the word, "Demons."

Dean gives a slight nod as he resumes eating his waffles. He has an angel blade ready.

Sam has his demon blade in his hand under the table.

The brothers quietly finish their breakfast, but stay keenly alert the whole time.

The waitress returns to the table with the check. "You boys in town for any particular reason?" Her eyes flash black and then go normal.

Almost everyone in the diner has black eyes and they are focused on the Winchesters.

Dean grins as he places his bare hands on the table and reaches for the check. "Just passing through sweetheart. We're not looking to start any trouble."

She nods as she takes the slip of paper from Dean's hand. "On the house. It's been our pleasure seeing that the Winchesters are doing just fine. Understand the next time you boys come to town, we won't be so... _hospitable_." She says the last word as if it was painful for her to say. Her whole spiel was said as if it was rehearsed.

Sam takes a final drink from his coffee as Dean makes sure to wipe off his goatee and hands with his napkin. The brothers stand up with their blades properly hidden, but close at hand if necessary.

Dean grins as he eyes the female demon's meat suit, "Thank you for your... _hospitality_." He says the last word the same way she said "hospitable".

Sam smirks at Dean's little jab.

The brothers walk out of the diner with every black eye on them, but not one demon makes an attempt to approach either of them.

Once in the Impala and out of the parking lot, Sam asks, "What the hell was that? A demon convention!"

"Right! Do you think Asmodeus told them not to touch us?" Dean's speeding away as quickly as he can without getting the attention of local authorities.

"Either him or Lucifer." Sam's mind is racing. "This town must be covered with demons, but why?"

"To protect Zack's pack so he can spread Lucifer's lycan infection to other packs. That's my guess. They have to suspect that we're going to try and stop them." Dean is frustrated. "I don't know if we can do this Sammy. This might already be too wide spread for us to handle."

Sam is also feeling the shear magnitude of this task. He's trying to sound hopeful. "We've got Cas helping us."

Dean reaches over and holds Sam's hand. "We'll figure this out. We always do."

~~~~~

  
At the motel, Dean calls Cas.

Cas shows up with Jack. "Hello Dean. Sam."

Dean explains what happened at the diner.

Cas explains, "This area is flooded with demon and lycan activity. Many humans are missing and presumed dead. Once we kill off these lycan, we might have to make it look as if a natural disaster occurred here in order to explain all the human casualties. Not only because of the humans that the lycans have murdered, but the deaths of the lycans themselves when their dead bodies become human again. A good portion of Oklahoma City could become a blood bath."

"Garth could be in trouble." Sam's worried.

Dean shakes his head. "I think he's fine. Zack and his crew doesn't know that Garth was cured and then got bit again. I'm sure Garth kept that secret and only shared it with his close vegan buddies."

Cas agrees. "Garth is in a secluded area with a select group of lycans. Give him the time he requested. If he doesn't contact you, I'll locate him." He turns his attention to Jack. "Jack has some news he'd like to share with you."

Jack looks timidly toward Dean and Sam. "I've seen your mother. She's alive."

Both Sam and Dean are shocked.

"You have?!!" Sam exclaims.

"When? Where?!!" Dean asks.

Jack tries not to let their over excitement overwhelm him. "Maybe it's better if I show you." Jack touches Sam and Dean on their foreheads and shows them what he saw when he used his Dream Walking ability to see into the Apocalypse Universe.

The brothers see their mother, Mary, in an iron maiden type cage hanging from the ceiling of what looks like a run down, abandoned church. What's worse is that she doesn't look very well.

Jack removes his hands from their foreheads. "That's all I could see. I know where she is. I just need to get a passage open again."

Dean asks, "Can you do it?"

"I'm learning how. I found someone who can do it. It's just a matter of her teaching me." Jack wants to help.

Cas interjects, "I'm going to help Jack until Garth calls. Once this battle in Oklahoma is over, we'll be able to concentrate on bringing Mary home. I promise Dean."

Dean walks up to Jack. "If you figure out how to get to her and bring her back, do it. Don't wait on us. Her life might be in danger. She can't wait."

"I promise Dean, Sam. I will bring her home to you." Jack means it.

Cas sighs heavily. He looks at Dean. "Call me when Garth contacts you."

Cas and Jack disappear with the sound of feathers.

Sam already poured salt along the windows and doorway of the motel room.

For added protection, Dean draws devils traps in ketchup on the carpet using a ketchup squeeze bottle he snagged from the diner. The motel room's on a forged credit card for a reason.

Sam pulls out their jugs of holy water and sets them by the bed. He stares at one of the jugs with a rosary floating in it. "24 hours Dean. If he doesn't call us in 24 hours, we call Cas and get him out of there."

Dean walks up behind Sam and wraps his arms around him. He rests his head on Sam's shoulder. "24 hours. I promise."

Sam turns himself in Dean's arms. His head rests on Dean's shoulder. "I'm so tired De."

"I know Sammy. Me too." He slowly fingers his hair. Dean knows that Sam's not physically tired. He's tired of fighting. Fighting seems to be all they do. Up until they realized they don't have to hide their feelings from each other. That's one less battle. Dean kisses Sam's temple. "At least we have each other."

Dean heads toward the bed and pulls Sam's hand so he follows. They both lay down with Sam resting his head on Dean's chest.

Sam asks, "If I get killed tomorrow, what will you do?"

"Don't ask me that." Dean doesn't even want to think it.

"I'm serious Dean. Are you going to try and bring me back?" Sam sits up and looks Dean in his eyes.

"It's either that or follow you." Dean's serious.

Sam buries his face in the crook of his brother's neck. "Dean, no."

Dean holds Sam. "I can't ever be without you. You're my everything. There's no me if there's no you." He swallows hard. "If I were to die tomorrow, what would you do?"

Sam bursts into tears. Dean comforts him. He knows he shouldn't have asked, but Sam needs to know the facts. They are truly bound in a very serious way. "Shhhh. I'm right here."

Sam lifts his head. His eyes teary and bloodshot. He sniffles as he answers honestly, "I can't be without you either. Wherever you go, you better take me with you."

All Dean can do is nod. "Okay Sammy. Wherever I go, you're going with me. No matter what."

Sam kisses his brother. It's soft and sensual. He does it again, nice and slow.

Dean savors Sam's kisses. Lets them work their way into his soul. Sam has a way of doing that. Each kiss lasts a lifetime and Dean isn't in any hurry. He just relaxes and lets Sam take the wheel. Sam's lips are so soft. Each movement against Dean's lips is like an electrical current being made. Dean's lips tingle every time Sam's lips softly touch them and lick at them. Dean whispers, "Sam." against those lips he just can't get enough of.

Sam shivers at the way his lips feel as Dean whispers his name, as if his name's sacred. Sam barely touches Dean's lips as he whispers, "Dean." He then presses a slow kiss, licking at Dean's upper lip.

Dean licks Sam's lower lip. Their tongues meet and that's when their tongues slowly taste each other. Wet, slick muscles moving against one another slowly as lips barely touch. Hot breath mingles some making the moment a bit more intense.

Dean is now wanting so badly to speed things up, but he doesn't. Dean's hard as hell right now because he's holding himself back and giving Sam control.

Sam's hand moves from Dean's chest to his face. He holds Dean's cheek while he slowly begins to suck on Dean's tongue.

Dean grips Sam's body with one hand, the back of Sam's head with the other. He moans as Sam teases him. God, he wished Sam would do this on another part of his body right now.

Sam is deeply in love with his brother. The thought crosses his mind that this might be their last time together. The thought crushes Sam and he just looks into Dean's green eyes. "I know we save people and that's our job."

"Sammy, it's okay. We've been through worse."

"You don't understand." Sam keeps touching Dean's face as if he might disappear. "I had a very vivid dream. Every time I have a dream like this it comes true. Usually within three days."

Dean keeps stroking Sam's hair. "Last night?"

Sam nods. "We were surrounded. They captured us after we fought and killed so many I lost count. We both got bit and it was only a matter of time before we became werewolves. Garth was there."

"The alpha, Zack, handed Garth a machete and told him to cut your head off. Garth refused and dropped the weapon."

"Another lycan attacked Garth. They fought as werewolves and Garth bit his throat out. Then several others that were wolfed out jumped Garth. He didn't stand a chance." Sam looks sad at the memory.

"Without any warning, one of the lycans came up from behind us and tried to cut your head off. Your eyes turn black!"

Sam can't look at his brother as he continues telling his dream. "I was in shocked horror. You laughed as you took the machete from the lycan that was about to kill you and killed him. You came after me and that's when I became the monster I never wanted to be. I changed into a werewolf and we fought."

Dean feels awful seeing Sam so upset.

"The other lycan and demons were all cheering as we fought each other brutally. As soon as I tasted your demon blood..." Sam gets choked up.

Dean pulls Sam into a tight embrace. "It was a nightmare Sammy."

Sam pushes himself out of Dean's embrace. "It's more than that Dean and you know it!" Sam's really upset and hurt that Dean's not taking it more seriously.

Sam gets up out of bed and starts pacing. "I wouldn't have told you what my dream was if I knew you weren't going to take it seriously. If we go into battle, I'll end up fighting and killing you after drinking your demon blood. After realizing what I've done, I'll kill myself."

Sam stops pacing and looks at Dean still sitting on the bed. "THAT'S what will happen if we go to this battle. Cas won't be anywhere near us. He won't save us. We'll all die, and for what?" Sam raises his arms and then lets them fall. "I feel like you're ignoring me and think I'm being foolish."

Dean quickly gets out of bed and stands in front of his brother. He holds Sam's face. "I believe you. Every word."

Dean has his eyes closed, "Cas!! Can you come here?!!"

Cas appears. "Hello Dean. Is something wrong?" He has an angel blade in his hand.

Dean nods while he's still holding Sam in his arms. "We can't fight these lycan. It'll end up being worse than suicide."

Cas looks confused. "How do you know for sure?"

"Sam had a vision. In his prophetic dream, he becomes a werewolf that drinks demon blood. Garth and I end up dead. He said he has no idea what happens to you or Jack."

Sam straightens himself up. "I can't let this happen Cas. It's like they know our every weakness. They want me hooked on demon blood so I can be their demonic leader in some way. Only, in my vision, I kill myself after I kill Dean."

"I understand." Cas has no reaction to Sam's words. He's just standing in front of the brothers in deep thought. After a couple minutes Cas speaks, "I suggest we get Garth and leave here immediately. We can come up with a plan from the bunker. Right now, we are too close to this army."

"Agreed." Dean looks to Sam to see what he thinks.

"Yes. For sure, let's go." Sam starts getting their things ready to leave.

"I'll bring Garth here momentarily." Cas vanishes.

The brothers have their shoes on and are almost finished loading up the Impala when Cas arrives with Garth. "Hey fellas."

"Hey Garth. How are you feeling?" Sam's really concerned.

"I'm worried about my pack. I gave them instructions to leave Oklahoma and meet me at Thomas Park in Salina, Kansas. There's a spot I showed them on a GPS. I left Bess's car behind. My beta said they'd take care of it. I told him to keep it here. I don't want Zack's men following anyone in that car."

Dean gave a nod in agreement. "Smart. You can use one of the bikes at the bunker, just not Dorothy's. She'll be back for it someday."

Garth's confused. "Dorothy?"

Sam smiles, "Wizard of Oz's Dorothy."

"NO WAY!" Garth is amazed. "That's too cool!"

Dean looks toward Cas. "You can take Garth to the bunker. Don't let him take Dorothy's motorcycle. You know which one's hers?"

Cas nods, "I do." He turns to Garth, "You ready to go to the bunker?"

"Yeah. Can't wait to see my Bess. Thanks again you guys." Garth gives a smile as Cas places a hand on his shoulder and they both disappear.

Sam pulls on Dean's sleeve. "Let's get the hell out of here."

Just as they're about to pull out of the parking lot, several motorcycles pull in and surround Baby.

A man shouts toward Dean, "Have you seen Garth? We heard he's a friend of yours."

Dean lies, "No we haven't. We were looking for him. That's why we came here. Some kind people told us we were no longer welcome." He smiles. "So, we're heading out. Figure Garth will turn up sooner or later." He shrugs.

The man scrutinizes Dean and decides he's telling the truth. "If you see him, let him know that Zack's looking for him."

Dean shouts, "Will do."

The bikers circle the Impala once more before exiting the parking lot.

Sam grips Dean's hand. "That was close."

Dean squeezes Sam's hand. "Tell me about it."

They stop for gas and snacks before making their long drive home.

~~~~~

  
It's close to midnight when the brothers arrive at the bunker. They get the car unloaded and head for the kitchen to make something to eat.

Bess greets them. "I baked a chicken anticipating your arrival. It's in the oven."

Dean smiles, "I knew I smelled something delicious." He looks in the oven and not only is there a chicken, there's a pie! "Oh Bess! You do know the way to a man's heart." He looked over his shoulder toward her. "No pun or offense intended."

She got a really good laugh from Dean. "None taken silly. Enjoy your dinner boys. I'm going to get some shut eye. Goodnight."

Both Dean and Sam tell her goodnight.

Just as Dean gets two plates served up for him and Sam, Cas appears next to Dean startling him. "CAS! Jeez! Don't do that!"

"Sorry. I didn't mean to get into your personal space." He backs away.

Dean takes the plates to the table where Sam is sitting with his laptop.

"It's not that Cas. You just startled me is all. I didn't expect to see you there." After setting the plates down, Dean pats Cas on his shoulder. He grabs 2 beers and returns to the table to sit across from Sam and start eating.

Cas stands at a distance as the brothers eat their dinner.

Sam sets his fork down. "Cas, was there something you needed to tell us?"

"Just that Garth made it to Salina. He has a motel there and will meet his pack in the morning. Also, I was thinking. If the alpha, Zack, was to be killed, wouldn't the whole pack fall apart?" Cas stands and waits while Sam and Dean think on this.

Sam takes a bite of his meal while thinking.

Dean responds, "The alpha vampire was killed and it didn't stop them from organizing."

Cas replies, "The vampires are forming small groups or covens. The lycans have formed a massive pack. If the head is removed, the body should flounder. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Are you suggesting that if we kill Zack, this pack will disband?" Sam has a hard time believing this. "Don't you think they'll just create for themselves a new alpha?"

Cas shrugs, "Maybe."

"I like your idea Cas. It gives us something to consider." Dean gets back into eating his meal.


	11. Intention

After their meal, the brothers head for the showers. The men's locker room type showers are separate from the women's in the bunker.

The shower room is full of hot steam after the brothers have washed themselves completely.

Dean presses Sam's naked body against the cool tiled wall away from the spray. He kisses him and moves his hands over Sam's wet torso. He turns Sam around and presses his front to Sam's back. He bites at Sam's nape. His hard cock rutting against the cleft of his brother's ass. "You're mine." His voice is deep and full of need.

Sam trembles at the deep timbre of Dean's voice. "Yes."

Dean uses the lube he brought to the shower with him. No prep. They really don't have time for that. He just lubes himself and Sam's tight hole before slowly pushing his hard cock inside Sam.

Sam tries gripping the wet tile he's pressed against, but it's all for not. He bites his bottom lip and arches his backside toward Dean to give him more access.

Quiet moans of desire mixed with pain fill their private shower as Dean slowly finds his rhythm. His hips moving fluidly while holding Sam's hips in place.

Sam strokes his length a few times. He's so hard. Dean's hitting his prostate perfectly. Pain has subsided and definitely become pure bliss.

Dean moves faster. His hips are smacking against Sam's backside as his body presses against Sam's back. He kisses Sam's shoulder then quietly curses, "Fuck Sammy." Ecstasy rolling through him.

Sam reached back with one hand and feels Dean's ass muscle working with each thrust. He turns his head and Dean's eager lips crush against his mouth.

Dean swallows Sam's outward cries of pleasure before they can escape. He knows how vocal and loud Sam can be. He reaches between Sam's legs and palms his very hard and veiny cock. Sam moans loudly into his mouth while they kiss. His little brother is right on the edge.

Sam's head goes back in a plea for more. "Please!"

"Shhhh Sammy. I got you." Dean keeps his hips moving. He licks and nips at Sam's neck while jerking his hard cock.

Sam suddenly gasps while trying to stay quiet. "Oh fu... De." He pants and moans as he cums against the tiled wall in front of him.

Dean feels Sam's cock get thicker right before he cums. It starts throbbing in his hand while he climaxes. He also feels Sam's ass clinching and releasing on his own cock. Sam is completely taken by his orgasm.

Dean can feel Sam's heart pounding as he presses his own chest against Sam's back. He hasn't moved since Sam came.

Sam's still trying to breathe, "De?"

He's been listening to their hearts. He could hear them over the running shower they're so loud. So perfect. He moves his hips again and Sam gasps. Dean asks quietly, "Am I hurting you?"

"No. I want you. Please." Sam moves his hips back and forth on Dean's cock.

Dean looks down and watches as Sam rocks forward and back on his very hard dick. He does this for a little while. His pending orgasm starts moving through his belly. He holds Sam's hips and slams into them deep and fast. The sound of skin slapping against skin echoes over the sound of the running showers.

Sam braces himself against the wall. He's getting hard again because of his prostate being stimulated so vigorously. It feels so fucking good.

Both men bite their own lips in a desperate attempt to stay silent.

Dean's vision goes white as a state of euphoria fills his entire being. He feels his cock filling Sam up with his seed. Claiming his brother once again as his own. He holds on to Sam hoping he doesn't fall as his orgasm has him trembling and feeling completely spent.

Sam continues to leans against the not so cool tile as his brother holds him. As soon as he feels the warmth of his brother's cum fill him up, Sam has a rare second climax. He almost blacks out it's so intense.

Both men end up on the tiled shower floor thanks to Sam's second climax causing his knees to buckle. Dean's leaning against Sam's heaving chest as they try to catch their breath.

Sam's back is against the shower wall that he used to brace himself. His arms around Dean giving him kisses on the top of his wet hair. "Come on. Let's clean up and go to bed."

Dean gets up and Sam follows. They clean up each other and their mess off the shower wall. Dean remembers to take the lube with him when they leave.

~~~~~

  
They wake up at about 8am to the smell of coffee and bacon.

Sam lifts his head from Dean's chest where they slept soundly that night. "Bess is going to spoil us."

Dean smiles. "Can we keep her?"

Sam snorts. "No. Garth beat us to her. Besides, no pet werewolves in the bunker. Period."

Dean arches an eyebrow. "That's where you draw the line? Pet angels and nephilims are okay, but no werewolves."

Sam punches Dean's shoulder as they get up and get ready for their day. "Jerk."

They use the men's room urinals and return to Dean's room to brush their teeth. Sam shaves, but Dean doesn't.

Dean laughs as he changes his t-shirt and puts a new flannel on. "Bitch, how's your ass?"

Sam laughs now. "Fuck you. My ass is great. I get to feel where you've been all day today and that suits me just fine." He gives Dean a very heated kiss after he finishes putting on his shoes.

Dean plays dirty by placing his hand over Sam's clothed cock and getting him hard while kissing him. "Mmmmm. Nice." He leans back with a smile. "Let's go have breakfast." He's been fully dressed and waiting on Sam.

Sam mumbles, "You truly are a jerk." as he adjusts his cock to hide his erection.

Dean just laughs as he leaves his bedroom.

Sam fingers his bed head hair and follows right behind Dean.

They enter the kitchen and find a happy Bess buzzing about the kitchen. "Morning boys. Sleep well?"

Sam answers while waiting for the coffee pot behind his brother, "Great. How about you?"

"Tossing and turning." She sighs. "It's hard for me to sleep when my pooky bear isn't beside me." She quickly covers her mouth, "Oops! Shoot! Don't let him know I said that!"

Dean laughs, "Pooky bear?"

"Yeah. He'll kill me if you guys rag on him about it. He asked me not to call him that around you guys. It's a bad habit of mine." She sighs looking defeated.

Sam jabs Dean with his elbow because he won't quit snickering about it. He turns to Bess, "Your secret's safe."

Dean clears his throat. "Pooky won't hear about it from us. Promise."

Bess shakes her head and moans while serving up their plates. "I'm so dead."

~~~~~

  
Sam and Dean leave the bunker a little after 2pm to get some groceries, supplies and stop at the butcher shop for Bess.

Cas appears in the backseat while they're heading from the hardware store to the butcher. Popping in on the brothers, while in the car, doesn't startle them anymore. "Hello Dean. Sam."

"Hey Cas." Dean keeps driving.

Cas keeps talking, "I just returned from visiting with Garth and his pack. The majority of his pack made it out of Oklahoma okay. Some were ambushed and killed by Zack's pack. They discussed focusing in on killing just Zack and agreed that's their best option. Zack and his pack will not stop hunting down Garth and his pack until they either unite into one pack or die."

"Unite by eating human hearts and being injected by Lucifer's curse in Zack's pack." Sam clarifies.

"Exactly." Cas agrees. "However, they believe that once Zack is dead, the pack will become confused and disorganized. It will give Garth's pack an advantage. They will be able to attack and defeat the others more easily."

"Even with Lucifer's curse?" Dean asks.

Cas explains, "That's an unknown variable. Garth said the others will be a little stronger because they eat human hearts, but not by much. Them being confused and having no reason to fight will cause them to either flee or get killed in battle."

Sam nods, "That makes sense. I'd be more concerned about the werewolves possessed by demons. Their loyalty won't be with Zack. It's with Lucifer and Asmodeus."

Dean pulls Baby over, puts her in park and then turns to look at Sam and Cas. "Sam, remember that mass exorcism we did in that sheriff's office in Monument, Colorado with Henriksen?"

Sam winces at the memory of all those lives lost. "How could I forget?"

Dean continues, "What if Garth gets Zack's crew to believe he and his pack are giving up. "Can't beat 'em, join 'em" kinda thing. Convince Zack's crew to meet with Garth's pack at a place of Garth's choosing."

Dean points toward himself and Sam, "Our choosing."

Dean continues, "Garth tells Zack they can check out the location before hand. The day they all get together, we do the holy water fire alarm and exorcism over the loud speaker. In the chaos of demons being exorcised, Zack gets killed."

Sam adds, "We can leave one hidden exit for Garth and his pack that only they would know about."

Dean insists, "The exit must be demon proof though, so no demon can exit."

Sam shrugs, "Of course."

Cas grins. "I like this plan. I could guard the exit and make sure no demons escape."

Dean smiles and pats Cas's shoulder. "Sure Cas."

"Jack could help."

"No Cas!" Sam and Dean say together.

Sam explains, "If Jack were to accidentally get bit, he'd be a werewolf, nephilim hybrid. That's not a risk worth taking."

"Speaking of the kid, where is he?" Dean asks.

"In his room at the bunker. Why?"

Sam and Dean panic. Dean explains, "Bess doesn't know about Jack!"

Cas holds up his hands and tries to calm the brothers, "I introduced them. I told her he was my adopted son. He promised he'd stay in his room until I return."

Dean gives Cas a look.

Cas understands that look. "I'll be at the bunker. We can discuss this further when you two return." He vanishes.

Dean rolls his eyes. "Unbelievable." He turns around and pulls Baby back onto the road.

~~~~~

  
Bess is helping Sam put away the groceries. "I had no idea you boys had two angels living with you."

Sam smiles. "Can you keep a secret?"

She nods.

"Cristo."

"What?" Bess is confused.

"No. Um, Jack isn't an angel. He's a nephilim." He stops what he's doing and looks at Bess.

She scratches her head. "Now, what exactly is that?"

"Jack is half angel and half human. He's very special. There's only one of him in the world and we're protecting him. I'm telling you because you're living here with us. It's important that you don't tell anyone else about Jack or what he is."

She nods as she places a hand on her belly that's just starting to show her pregnancy.

Sam places a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. You're safe here. He's no threat to you or anyone here. He's one of the kindest souls I've ever met."

She takes a deep breath and lets it out in relief.

They finish putting away the groceries when Jack comes into the kitchen looking for a snack.

Sam sits him down and makes him a sandwich and a glass of milk.

Jack tells Bess, "Your baby is very happy."

She's surprised. "Really?"

Jack nods with a smile.

"How do you know?" She rubs her tummy.

"I can hear your baby's energy." He drinks some milk.

Bess can't stop smiling now. "Thank you for telling me."

"You're welcome." He starts eating his sandwich.

Bess touches Sam's arm as she walks past him and goes to her room to lie down.

Sam sits across from Jack. "I hope you don't mind, but I told Bess about you being a nephilim. She won't tell anyone except her husband, Garth, and he won't tell anyone either."

"It's okay Sam. She's a good person. I like her. If you trust her, that's good enough for me."

Sam sets a candy bar with nougat in it on the table in front of Jack. "After you finish your sandwich."

Jack is really smiling now. "Thank you Sam."

"You're welcome." Sam gets up and lightly squeezes Jack's shoulder before he heads to Dean's room.

Sam enters Dean's room and finds him on the laptop at his desk. "Your not looking at cartoon porn again, are you?"

"Hentai is an art form, Sammy." Dean closes the laptop.

Sam kicks off his shoes and lays down on the bed with a laugh, "Whatever."

Dean gets up and locks the door. He then removes his boots and straddles Sam's waist. He lifts Sam's shirts so he can feel his bare chest.

Sam closes his eyes, enjoying the attention Dean's giving him.

Sam feels Dean's lips kiss his forehead, eye, other eye, cheek, nose, other cheek, chin and then finally his lips. Dean gets comfortable next to Sam and kisses him for a short while. Until they both fall asleep.

~~~~~

  
"DEAN!! NO!!"

Dean is startled awake by Sam yelling.

"Please no!!"

"Sammy wake up!" Dean shakes his brother awake.

Sam has tears all over his face. He turns into his brother's arms and buries his face in his chest.

**_Knock Knock Knock_ **

Jack's asking, "You guys okay?"

Dean replies, "Yeah Jack. Sam just had a bad dream. He'll be okay."

"Oh. Okay." Jack is at a loss at what else to say or do, so he just returns to his room and the movie he was watching.

Sam's still upset.

"I'm here for you Sammy." Dean kisses the top of his head.

"Can we not talk about it for now." Sam still has his face buried against Dean's chest.

"Sure." Dean gets them both comfortable again. He just hold Sam and fingers his hair for the next half hour.

"Our plan worked. You killed Zack and we eliminated the demons." Sam sighs heavily. "Five werewolves held you down while one ripped your heart out and ate it. Others held me making me watch. I was to be next."

"We have to do something to not only eliminate the demons, but kill the werewolves too. Liquid silver in the water system could incapacitate the lycans." Dean suggests while still comforting his brother.

"Silver bullets in machine guns." Sam suggests.

Dean smiles. "I like how you think. Silver in grenades and use the grenade launcher?"

Sam lifts his head and looks into Dean's eyes. "Seriously?"

"What?" Dean feigns innocence.

Sam rolls his eyes and rests his head back on his brother's chest.

"Okay." Sam begins, "We'll go find an abandoned building with a water sprinkler system. Make damn sure the system is operational. Place a blessed rosary in the water tank on the roof that services the sprinkler system along with some diluted salt water."

"You're sadistic" Dean laughs.

"Thanks." Sam continues. "Install a P.A. system and record one of us saying the exorcism."

"You say it. Your Latin sounds better."

"Have it ready to press play when the time comes. I'll have a back up on my phone, just in case. We should get the machine guns out of storage here."

"The Tommy guns?" Dean's all smiles.

"Why not? There's also a bullet maker for them in the weapons room. We can melt some silver and make bullets."

Dean groans, "That will take hours."

"So. We have time and plenty of hands. We should test the guns to make sure they are in working order with regular bullets."

Dean's excited. "I've always wanted to shoot them."

"I know." Sam leans up and kisses his happy brother. "I'm hungry. Let's eat first. Afterward, we'll go to the shooting range and try them out." Sam gets up.

Dean gets up and has a bit of a spring to his step. He can't wait to shoot the guns.

~~~~~

  
Jack and Cas join Sam and Dean in the bunker's shooting range.

Sam explains the new plan to Cas and Jack.

Jack wants to come along and help. Cas explains why it's better if he stays at the bunker and protects Bess. They need him unharmed and uncaptured by angels if they have any hope of bringing Mary back alive. Jack seems to understand.

They have a total of 20 Thompson fully automatic machine guns. Ten of the guns have circular magazines holding 100 rounds each. The other ten have box magazines only holding 30 rounds each. Each magazine is empty and stored separately. They have plenty of .45 calibre ammunition.

Dean has everyone pick up a circular magazine and shows them how to load the ammo into it. They only load 10 bullets into the one they're holding for now.

Dean then teaches Cas and Jack gun safety.

He explains every rule in detail over emphasizing that all guns are loaded even when you know they aren't. If you treat all guns as if they are always loaded, you won't accidently shoot yourself or others.

"I think I covered all the important stuff. I inspected all the weapons and they're fit to be fired." He picks up a gun and shows them how to attach the magazine to it safely.

They all watch while Dean takes his turn shooting at the target. (Everyone's wearing safety glasses and ear protection except Cas.)

Dean aims at the target with the butt of the gun against his shoulder. The bullets fire consecutively in a short burst. He hits the center bullseye with no problem. "Hahaha!!" He's proud of himself. "THAT WAS AWESOME!" He sets the gun down and looks to the others. "WHO'S NEXT?!"

Jack's eager, "ME!!"

Dean stands next to Jack. Jack does exactly what Dean did with his gun. He aims and fires.

Jack's a smaller person and didn't expect the recoil against his shoulder. The machine gun pulled up on him and he shoots at the ceiling. "Oh no! I'm sorry!"

"It's okay! No harm done... I think." Dean has him set the weapon down. He takes the magazine out and reloads it while Sam takes his turn.

Sam has no problem at all shooting the gun. He smiles at Dean, "Reminds me of the time Bobby took us out behind his property and let us shoot his Tommy gun."

Dean laughs, "Same thing happened to you that happened to Jack."

"Only I shot a squirrel." Sam shakes his head as the memory causes him embarrassment.

"That's right! It fell out of that tree and we couldn't believe it. I ran 200 yards out and grabbed it. A perfect head shot. You acted like you killed Bambi. Bobby said you killed it, so he made you skin it." Dean looks lost in memories.

"I hated that!" Sam has a grossed out look.

"You were only what? Twelve at the time?"

"I think so."

"After you skinned it, Bobby cleaned it the rest of the way and cooked it. He made us some chili, I think." Dean attaches the loaded magazine to the gun.

"That's right. It tasted better than I thought it would." Sam shrugs.

Jack is smiling. "Sounds like you enjoyed your time with Bobby."

Sam and Dean are both smiling at memories of their late surrogate father.

Sam pats Jack's shoulder. "We miss him very much."

Dean lets Cas take his turn. He does very well. "Not bad Cas!"

"I should have told you I once fired a weapon similar to this in the 1950's. I won't get into the circumstances, but I did have to learn how to use human weapons." Cas sets the gun down and makes room for Jack.

Dean changes the target and Jack picks up the loaded gun. Dean helps him by showing him how to hold it. "Remember that there's a recoil. The gun is going to come back against your shoulder hard. Just hold it firm while aiming for the center of the target."

"Okay." Jack calmly aims and squeezes the trigger. This time he's able to keep control of the gun. The bullets all enter the target very close to the bullseye. Better targeting than either Sam or Dean. Of course, Cas had hit the target with perfection. All bullseyes.

"That was great Jack!" Sam was the first to praise the nephilim.

"Really good." Dean pats Jack on the shoulder.

Cas grins. "You'll do better next time."

Sam and Dean turn and give Cas a dirty look. They can't believe he's not encouraging the boy.

"What?" Cas is confused.


	12. Pollination

The men take a break from target practice. They all go to the kitchen for something to drink and to make something for Jack to eat.

Cas just watches, of course.

"Dean, what if it's Lucifer's curse that makes the werewolves immune to silver and not the fact that they are possessed by demons?" Sam's so worried this plan won't work.

"You're right. We need to figure out something worse than silver." Dean's scratching his head.

"Worse than silver?" Sam's now scratching his head in confusion.

"You've seen the "Underworld" movies, right?" Dean asks.

"There's a new one out, I think." Sam's trying to remember.

Dean rolls his eyes, "There's this movie called "Underworld". Have you seen it?" Talking to Sam is like talking to Rain Man sometimes.

Sam sighs, "Yeah, I've seen it."

"Those liquid silver bullets. Maybe we can come up with something like that. We can poison their blood or do something to their DNA?" Dean sounds hopeful.

Bess walks into the kitchen and overhears the men talking. "I shouldn't tell you this, but there is something that's very lethal to all lycans. It's a secret that only a lycan would know."

The men perk up.

Sam reassures Bess, "We only want to save Garth and stop these evil lycans before they can spread Lucifer's curse to others. We promise to keep this a secret."

"We promise." Dean agrees.

"Okay. Pollen from the Queen of the Night flower. I've been told the flower no longer exists in The United States. Lycans have paid humans large sums of money to destroy any evidence of the flower's existence. Just one little piece of pollen from that flower is enough to kill 5 lycans dead." She sighs and takes a seat. "I feel terrible. It's like I'm betraying my family by telling you this."

Dean and Sam look at each other while Sam gets on his laptop to research the flower.

Dean comforts Bess and asks Sam, "Where are we going to find this flower in less than 48 hours?"

Sam says, "Get this." (He reads from a website), "The Queen of the Night flower, also known as the Kadupul cactus blossom, can be found in Sri Lanka, India, Japan, China, and several Latin American countries. The Kadupul is a rare, beautiful flower surrounded by folklore and legend due to its nocturnal blooming activity. This large, white blossom opens up only at night and by morning, wilts and closes. In the wild, this plant grows in decaying matter caught in the forks of trees.*"

Sam looks up from the computer screen, "That explains a lot. According to MOL records, there aren't any lycans in these countries. The reason has to be because of these cactus blossoms."

Cas places a hand on Jack's shoulder. "Jack and I will go gather these flowers. It's night time in Sri Lanka. Jack can help me find them."

Sam lifts his computer up and shows Cas and Jack an image of the flower.

"Sam and I are going to find a suitable location for the meeting between Garth and Zack's packs." Dean sits beside Sam as he types on the computer.

Cas and Jack vanish.

~~~~~

  
Dean and Sam are on the road to Wichita, Kansas. They found a warehouse district that might suit their needs. They need to check it out and make sure the fire sprinklers work.

They packed bags and plan on staying in Wichita. If this warehouse is a bust, they'll need to keep looking until they find one that will work.

On the road, Sam gets close to his brother.

"What're you doing?" Dean sighs as Sam kisses him behind his ear.

"We're alone." He rubs Dean's thigh while kissing his jaw.

"Sammy." Dean says his brother's name as a quiet sigh. "We'll be there soon enough. I'm driving."

"Well, pull over." Sam places his hand on Dean's crotch. Dean's definitely just as needy as Sam is. "I can take care of that for you."

"Oh, I know you can." Dean smiles. "Just not while I'm driving."

"Fine." Sam sits back on his side of the car and starts unbuckling his belt.

Dean glances over at him. "What are you doing?"

Sam unzips his jeans and lowers them along with his boxers. "What does it look like?" He relaxes low in the passenger seat, legs apart as he takes his hard cock into his hand.

Dean is having a hard time keeping his eyes on the road with his brother masturbating right next to him. "Will you stop that?! That's very distracting!"

"Pull over then." Sam bites his bottom lip as he strokes his very hard length.

Dean tries ignoring him.

"Mmmm." Sam pulls his shirt up and moves his fingers over his chest while still stroking his cock. A bead of pre-cum forms at the tip of his dick. He collects it on his index finger, leans toward his brother and wipes it on Dean's lower lip.

Dean licks it off while Sam settles back in his seat. "I taste good, huh?"

"Son of a bitch!" Dean quickly exits and finds a secluded spot to park. He turns the car off. "Back seat! NOW!"

Sam is all smiles.

Dean gets out and gets a blanket from the trunk. He tosses it over the leather seat in the back. He gets undressed and tosses his clothes in the front seat.

Sam also gets undressed, tossing his clothes in the front seat and gets into the back seat first.

Dean gets into the back seat on top of Sam, between Sam's bent legs.

Sam grips Dean's face and kisses him. He tastes himself on Dean's bottom lip and smiles.

They kiss like this for a few minutes. Hands moving over each other. Hips slowly grinding.

"Hang on." Dean sits up. "I'm going to turn around." Dean uses the front seat as leverage. He's clumsy as fuck, but he manages to get them in a sixty-nine position without clocking Sammy in the face or junk.

Sam is laughing at his clumsy brother as he finally gets turned around. As soon as he has Dean's ass in his face, he takes advantage and gives Dean what Sam knows he wants. He grips those perfect round globes, spreads them and licks Dean's tight pucker.

"Oh fuck!" Dean love it when Sam's tongue goes to town on his ass. He's not really into being a bottom, but he loves being rimmed.

Dean picks up Sam's heavy cock off his abs and licks the slit first. Dean loves how Sam tastes.

Sam jerks his hips upward toward Dean's mouth wanting more.

Dean circles the circumcised head of Sam's cock around his relaxed tongue. He pats the huge dick on his tongue a few times.

Sam moans.

Dean is having a hard time breathing as Sam keeps licking him and nipping at his ass cheeks.

Dean takes Sam's cock into his mouth and sucks on him.

"Nuhh, De!" Sam arches his back.

Dean balances himself on one arm so he can roll Sam's balls in his hand while sucking his cock.

Sam gasps. He lifts Dean's hips to reposition him and takes his cock into his mouth.

Dean gags on Sam's dick as soon as he feels Sam's warm mouth on his cock. He backs off of Sam's dick. "Take it deep Sammy." He jerks Sam's cock a few times before taking him as deep as he can into the back of his throat.

Sam moans on Dean's cock while taking him as deep as he can.

Dean grunts. He loves how it feels.

Sam starts moving his hips up into Dean's throat.

Dean gets the hint. He starts bobbing his head faster on Sam's dick.

"That's it De! Fuck!" Sam grips Dean's ass cheeks. He sucks on his index finger getting it wet. He slips it into Dean's ass while sucking his cock. Sam finds his prostate and presses it.

Dean is surprised Sammy pulled a shocker on him, but he's glad when he realizes how awesome it feels.

Dean licks the perfect spot on Sam's cock that drives him crazy. He strokes Sam's length while licking that one spot.

"Dean!" Sam goes over the edge and Dean just gets his mouth over Sam's cock. He sucks down all of Sam's cum. Not because he likes the taste. He just didn't want a mess in his car.

Dean licks and sucks on Sam's dick until Sam is over sensitive and has to finally say, "Okay, stop!"

"Sorry." Dean's afraid he might have hurt Sam.

Sam's panting. He rubs his brother's back. "I'm okay. No, I'm fucking awesome right now." He kisses Dean's very hard cock. "Go ahead and fuck into my mouth."

"You sure?"

"Oh yeah."

Dean sinks himself deep into the back of Sam's throat. Sam relaxes. Dean moves his hips up and down fucking into Sam's mouth and throat. He grunts and gasps. His movements quicken. "Fuck, fuck, Sam!" Dean holds onto Sam's leg as he cums down the back of Sam's throat.

He lifts himself up and turns around without kicking Sam. He immediately kisses his Sammy and holds him tight. "You know I love you, right?"

Sam can't stop smiling. "Yeah, which is good because I'm addicted to you and there's no cure." His voice sounds a little rough. He kisses Dean.

"Your voice is so sexy right now, I think I'm starting to chub up again."

Sam laughs. "Oh really?"

"Seriously." Dean leans back and shows him. Sure enough, Dean is half hard. "You've always had me wrapped around your little finger. Only, nothing about you is quite so little any more." Dean kisses him.

"True." Why deny any of it?

They make out for a short while.

"I'm hungry. Let's eat and then find this place." Dean gets up and opens the car door.

"Didn't we just eat?" Sam's smiling.

"Ha ha. Real funny bitch." Dean's not laughing.

"What? You're the only one who gets to make corny jokes? Jerk." Sam's half dressed.

"You think my jokes are corny?" Dean's dressed. He's putting his boots on.

"Well, usually. Yeah." Sam's dressed. He's putting on his shoes.

"Just for that, you're changing the bedding and doing the laundry when we get back." Dean gets behind the wheel.

"I always do the laundry." Sam gets into the passenger seat.

"It's because of comments like that." Dean starts Baby up.

Sam leans over and reaches for Dean's face. He kisses Dean with all the love and passion he feels for him.

Dean kisses him with just as much fire in his belly. Their tongues tease and explore a bit before Dean pulls back. He points at Sam and gives him the stern "no nonsense" face he use to use on him when he was a kid, "No more touching yourself while I'm driving. You got me?"

Sam smiles. "Fine, but you better fuck me good and hard later."

Dean smirks with a devilish grin, "Oh, your gigantor ass is gonna feel me for a week." He puts Baby in drive and heads back toward the road.

Sam smirks. "Good."

~~~~~

  
They make it to Wichita.

The warehouse is perfect for the werewolf pack meeting. There are two doors. One front and one back. There are three bay doors, but they can remain locked and blocked by trucks.

Dean climbs up onto the roof. There are two water tanks clearly marked "Warehouse A" and "Warehouse B". They will use "Warehouse A". Even though both are vacant.

Dean uses a tool to open the lid to water tank A. He opens a 5 gallon bucket of liquid and pours it into the tank. He puts the lid back on the tank, but doesn't reseal it.

He goes back into the warehouse to help Sam.

The brothers use tools to disable the alarm system and phone lines. They make sure the fire alarm electronics and bells are disabled.

Once they check and double check everything, they're ready to try the sprinklers.

This system is a deluge system, which is good. That means the sprinklers can be activated by a fire or by a switch on the wall. The only thing functional on this system right now is the sprinklers when smoke hits a sprinkler head or when a manual lever is pulled.

Sam and Dean wear hazmat suits that cover them from head-to-toe.

Sam goes to the switch on the wall and flips it. Bingo! It works. Water comes sprinkling out of all the sprinkler heads. No sirens or bells. No alarm system. No phone call to the fire department.

Sam shuts off the switch and the water stops.

Dean turns off the main lights and Sam turns on a black light. There's a pale glow throughout the warehouse wherever the water landed and the black light glides over.

"We got it!" Sam yells.

Dean turns the lights back on. "Perfect. That luminol will dissipate over night. Should we put the rosary in the tank now?"

Sam thinks on it. "Yeah. We can't take a chance on being seen messing with that tank once Garth gives Zack and his pack this location." He points to the alarm keypad by the door. "They'll understand about the phone lines being cut and the alarm not working. It gives both sides privacy. That's what Garth needs to say, if Zack asks."

Dean opens his tool box and pulls out a small leather pouch. He also picks up a 5 gallon bucket of diluted salt water. "I'll be right back."

Dean climbs up to the roof again and opens the lid to water tank A. He pours the bucket of saltwater into the tank first. He then pulls the rosary from it's leather pouch and says a prayer over it and the water in the tank before dropping the rosary into the tank. He then seals up the tank.

Dean climbs off the roof. He and Sam then pack up their tools.

On their way to the motel, Sam calls Cas. He asks about the flowers. Cas reports that he and Jack returned to the bunker with seventeen flowers in a sealed glass box. Bess is perfectly safe.

Sam and Dean pull into the motel parking lot just outside Wichita. Sam gives Cas their location.

Cas appears in the backseat with the glass box.

It's a good idea that they decided to check into a motel instead of driving back to the bunker. Here at the motel Sam can remove the pollen from these flowers without putting Bess at risk.

Dean asks Sam, "We won't need silver bullets now that we have the pollen, right?"

"Right."

Dean looks to Cas, "Cas, will you take me to the bunker? There are boxes of ammo in the armory that we can bring back here. We can put the pollen on the bullets here."

"You sure you don't want me to get it for you?" Cas knows how much Dean hates traveling by angel.

Dean sighs. "You wouldn't know what to look for. Thanks though." Dean looks at Sam. "We'll be right back."

Cas and Dean disappear and reappear in the bunker library. Dean calls out, "Bess?"

She comes into the library. "When did you get back?"

Dean grins. "Cas and I are just here to get some bullets. We didn't want to frighten you."

Jack walks up. "Everything okay?"

Cas nods. "We're okay. Just getting bullets to take to a motel. Sam will put the pollen on the bullets there. This way Bess won't be exposed to any of the pollen."

"We won't bring the bullets into the bunker afterward either. We'll hide them in a location near the warehouse." Dean assures Bess.

She sighs. "Thank you."

The men head for the armory and gather the .45 calibre bullets they need. They retrieve 4 ammo canisters that contain 700 rounds of ammo in each canister.

Cas is confused, "Do we really need this many bullets?"

"Yes. Hopefully we won't need more." Dean struggles to hold the two boxes in his arms.

Cas takes them back to the motel with the boxes of ammo.

Sam comments after seeing 2,800 rounds of ammunition, "Do we really need this many bullets?"

"It's better to have too many than not enough. Bess said one piece of pollen could kill 5 lycan. Maybe we can turn the pollen into a liquid and dip each bullet tip into the liquid?" Dean questions with his head tilted, hands out and shrugging his shoulders.

Sam thinks and nods. "We have a kitchenette here. I just need..." he looks around. "Wait!" Sam jumps up and grabs the tiny coffee pot and the tiny motel bar soap from the vanity. "Perfect!"

Cas and Dean look confused.

Sam explains. "I'll melt the soap in the coffee pot on the stove. Once melted, I'll add the pollen and make sure the soap is completely saturated before dipping the bullets."

Cas asks, "Should I get more flowers? It's still night time in Japan."

Sam looks at the wilted flowers he has. "It would be helpful."

"It might take me a while. They're not easy to find." Cas dreads the task, but knows it's important.

"I appreciate it. I'll work on what we have. We'll be here when you get back." Sam's already got the glass box open and snipping at a flower using tiny scissors to get at its pollen.

Cas vanishes.

Dean wraps his arms around Sam's neck from behind. He kisses the top of Sam's head. "I'm taking a shower."

Sam pauses long enough to lift his head and kiss his brother. "Go ahead. I'll go when you're done." He resumes his task of carefully taking pollen from the flowers.

~~~~~

  
It takes no time for Sam to collect the pollen from the seventeen flowers. He melts half a bar of soap and placed the pollen in the melted soap. He uses a toothpick to stir the soap around and get all the pollen in the melted liquid.

Dean exits the shower with a towel around his hips.

Sam turns off the stove and sets the tiny coffee pot on the back burner in more ways than one. He gets up and puts his arms around his warm brother. "Save any hot water for me?"

"Maybe." He kisses Sam. Hands in his hair and on his neck.

Sam forces the towel to fall off Dean's hips so he can hold his bare ass cheeks with both hands.

Dean moans. His tongue dueling with Sam's. They eventually come up for air. "Go take your shower. I'm getting food and beer."

Sam nods.

Dean bends to pick up his towel and Sam swats his ass. Dean turns and there's fire in Dean's eyes. "Go before I attack you!"

Sam bites his bottom lip staring at Dean's hard cock.

"GO!" Dean throws the towel at Sam's face

Sam pulls the towel from his face and sees Dean's perfect ass with a large pink handprint on it. His cock is hard as hell now. He goes into the bathroom and gets undressed. He wonders if he could rub one out and still get off again with Dean after dinner.

"NO JERKING OFF IN THERE!"

"FUCK!" He hears Dean laughing in the other room as he starts the shower.

  
FOOTNOTE: *https://www.worldatlas.com/articles/which-is-the-rarest-flower-in-the-world.html [See #2 rarest]


	13. Premonition

Dean has 2 bags of food under his arms and a bag of beer hanging from his hand as he approaches the motel room door with the key card in hand. He then notices the wood around the door frame busted out. He pushes at the door and it's being held shut by only the inside sliding lock. He begins to panic. "SAM!"

"Hang on!"

Dean calms down some when he hears Sam's voice.

Sam unlatches the sliding lock and lets Dean in. He relocks it after he enters.

Dean begins to panic again when he sees five dead men on their motel room floor. "What the fu..?" He drops the food and beer on the nearby table and immediately checks his brother for injuries. He's all hands.

"Will you stop!" Sam grabs at his hands. "I'm fine."

Not a scratch on him. "You took out all five by yourself?" Dean grins a bit proud of his little bro.

"No. They just walked into the room and dropped dead." Sam points toward the flower remnants.

Dean's eyes get big. "No shit!" He looks at the five dead men again. "Were they possessed?"

Sam shrugs. "I don't think so. I came out of the shower after hearing the door break in. They had fangs and claws. That one lunged for me and died before he could reach me. I had my gun, but the others dropped to the floor before I could shoot. I didn't see any smoke leave them or flashing orange light."

"Zack must have sent them after us. They found our scent. Do you have enough stuff to make a batch of scent masking concoction?" Dean kicks one of the guys legs out of his way as he gets the bags of food and beer.

"Yeah. I think so." Sam takes the car keys from Dean.

Dean takes his bags of nurishment and goes to the bed closest to the bathroom. He picks up the remote and turns on the TV.

Sam comments, "You know we're not staying here."

"Duh." Dean eats a few of his fries while opening a beer.

~~~~~

  
Sam made a scent masking concoction while Dean ate his meal. He covered the car, motel doorway and just inside the motel room with the concoction.

Sam has no idea how Dean can eat with 5 dead men at his feet.

While Dean finishes his food, he has an idea. He prays for Cas.

"Hello Dean. Sam." Cas sees the dead bodies. "What happened?" Cas has a box with several flowers in it. He hands the box to Sam.

Sam puts the box in an empty fast food bag.

Dean explains what happened. "Can you relocate these bodies to another state?"

"Yes. Why?" He arches an eyebrow while looking at Dean.

Dean explains, "If others come looking for them, someone might discover how they died. We need time for this meeting to happen before they find out about this pollen."

Cas understands. "I'll hide them. They won't be discovered until after the two packs meet." He snaps his fingers and the bodies vanish. The room also returns to it's prior undamaged state.

Dean asks, "Cas, did your angel mojo get some kind of octane boost or am I just now seeing how powerful you really are?"

Cas likes Dean's analogy. "I did get a bit of an octane boost. Jack healed me in a way. I can't really explain it. Remember how powerful I was right after Sam went into the cage?"

Dean nods.

"I believe I'm just a little bit more powerful than that." He wants to change the subject. Cas points to the bag holding the glass box of flowers. He looks to Sam, "I collected 7 flowers. Do you think you'll need more?"

"No Cas. That should be plenty. Thank you." Sam grins.

Dean's thinking out loud, "We can't bring Baby into the bunker while Bess is there. Hell, we can't go in there until we know for sure we've gotten every piece of pollen off of us."

"Hey." Sam just got an idea. "Why don't we just put these flowers, opened up, in a glass container. One that nobody can see through. After the holy water douses the demons and we exorcise them, we break the glass. The pollen should kill them just like it did the five in this motel. We won't have to shoot any of them."

Dean's liking Sam's idea. "You're right. Maybe we'll have three boxes. One for me, one for you and one for Cas. That way at least one of us will have no problem breaking a container in the event two of us get into some sort of trouble."

Sam nods. "That's smart. Cas should get more flowers."

Dean looks at his watch. "It's day light in Asia now."

"Wait, these flowers also exist in Latin America." Sam gets on his laptop and researches the flower in Latin America. He finds out there's a laboratory cultivating the flower. He shows Cas the location of the research facility and where the laboratory should be located.

Even though it's nighttime, Cas must be very careful. Sam explains that there might be alarms.

Cas vanishes. Fifteen minutes later Cas returns with 20 flowers in a glass container.

"Wow Cas!" Sam's shocked.

Cas squints. "Too many?"

"No! This is great. Thank you so much." He hugs him.

Dean clears his throat. "Yeah, thanks Cas."

Sam releases Cas.

"You're welcome Sam." Cas has no real sign of emotion on his face. He turns toward Sam's brother. "You also, Dean."

Dean asks Cas, "We were wondering if you could help us with the containers? We need 3 non-see-through glass containers for these flowers. Sam will separate them evenly into each container. Once inside, could you seal the containers and then make any evidence of these flowers, pollen or otherwise, vanish completely? Except for the containers and their contents of course."

"I can do this." Cas snaps and 3 black glass containers appear.

Sam gathers the glass box of flowers from the fast food bag and the box Cas just gave him. He sits down at the motel table with these black boxes and the 27 flowers. Once he has 9 flowers opened up in each box, he seals them up. "All done."

Cas raises his hand and his eyes glow blue. His hand glows as the flower left overs vanish from in front of Sam. His hand and eyes stop glowing and he lowers his hand. "There's no more evidence of this flower anywhere in this room. That includes your persons. I'll take care of your car now."

Sam and Dean get the rest of their things together. Sam puts the black glass boxes in plastic grocery bags. He then sprays some of the concoction he made in the motel room to hide their scent. He carries the glass boxes out with his left over concoction.

Dean loads up their packed duffles, weapons and other stuff while Sam sprays the room.

"The car is clear inside and out. The only place any part of that flower exists is in those boxes." Cas assures them.

Sam wraps the boxes in a blanket then carefully puts them in the hidden compartment of their trunk.

Sam asks, "Cas, will you double this concoction for me? I don't have enough ingredients to make more."

Cas touches the container and it magically fills to the top.

"Thanks." Sam smiles as he places the container in the trunk before closing it.

"Will you both be driving back to the bunker tonight?" Cas asks.

"I'm going to try and find another motel once we get further from Wichita. I need some sleep before I drive the rest of the way." Dean looks tired, but he does have other plans in mind.

"Very well, I'll see you tomorrow." Cas vanishes.

The brothers enter the Impala and shut the doors at the same time.

"Yeah, you need sleep." Sam mocks.

"Shut up or no dick for you tonight."

Sam doesn't say another fucking word.

~~~~~

  
They check into a nicer than usual motel.

Dean pops the trunk and hands Sam the concoction that hides their scent. Sam uses it on the motel door and entryway.

Dean brings in their duffles and the glass boxes while Sam sprays the car again.

Dean takes the spray from Sam and stows it in the trunk. He then removes a rolled up blanket and shuts the trunk lid.

He looks at Sam as he unrolls the blanket, "Cas said something about Harry Potter when he gave this to me. Told me it will hide Baby." He makes sure nobody is watching. Once the coast is clear, he tosses the blanket over the top of the Impala. It has ties that cinch up at the rear bumper. He pulls on the ties and locks them down.

Sam gasps, "It's a magic tarp!"

Dean walks around looking at the dark blue, rusted out, piece of crap, Olds Delta 88 where his Baby use to be. "Can you believe this shit?"

"No." Sam's jaw is still on the ground.

"Well, at least they won't find a black 67' Chevy Impala." Dean walks toward the motel room door and has to walk back to grab Sam's arm because he's still staring at the car. "Come on Sammy."

Sam turns and follows Dean. One last look at the car before going inside. "That's just..."

Dean kisses Sam as soon as they're inside. The car cloaking trick completely forgotten. Dean smiles and runs his hand over the stubble on Sam's face.

Sam is left breathless.

Dean picks up the bag of glass boxes from the table by the door and places them carefully on the nightstand closest to the bathroom. He looks back toward Sam, "Get undressed."

Sam doesn't hesitate. He pulls his shoes off and starts undressing.

Dean takes his boots off. He pulls the top blanket off of the king size bed completely. He pulls the rest off the covers back and gets into the center of the bed, his back against the headboard.

Sam has his socks and shirts off by the time Dean is relaxed in bed and starts watching him. He unbuckles his belt and unfastens his pants while keeping eye contact with Dean.

Dean cups himself and licks his bottom lip. "Let me see Sammy."

Sam wants him to see just how badly he wants him. Sam palms his hard length that's still covered by denim and cotton boxers. He bites his lip and moves his left hand over his bare chest. His left hand slides down his abs and slips under the waist band of his boxers that are peeking above his now sagging jeans.

He takes hold of his very hard cock. His eyes close for a moment and an audible gasp escapes him. His hand comes back out and he licks his finger where it's obviously wet with his slick.

Dean's eyes are glued to every move Sam makes. Sam is giving him his own personal porno. He hopes he doesn't lose his load before he even gets a chance to fuck Sammy's sweet ass. He pulls his own shirts off and tosses them to the floor. He unbuckles and unbuttons his jeans. Fly down and jeans quickly end up on the floor. He open handed rubs his cock while keeping it sheathed within his burgandy colored boxer briefs.

Sam drops his jeans and kicks them aside. His cock is tenting his boxers. He licks at his lips while watching Dean. He reaches back into his boxers and holds his straining cock. He pulls his boxers down and they fall off his hips. Sam's cock is dark pink and very swollen where Sam is strangling it at it's base.

Sam pulls a chair over and puts a foot up on the chair. He has his back turned toward his brother. He leans forward some giving Dean a good view of his tight puckered hole. Sam sucks on his index finger and then slips his finger inside himself. He finger fucks himself while Dean watches. Sam's balls are heavy. He strokes his very hard cock while inserting a second finger. "Mmm. Fuck."

Sam fucks himself on two fingers. He's lost all eye contact with Dean and is wrapped up in his own self gratification. So much so, he doesn't hear Dean get out of bed. He doesn't hear or see Dean drop his underwear and come up behind him.

Dean can't take another moment without Sammy in his arms. Without being inside him and feeling his brother shatter to pieces. He already lubed up his cock. He pulls Sam's hand from that tight ass and slides his cock deep inside. He growls, "Mine!" into Sammy's ear as he pulls Sam's body against his chest and holds him tight. "I've been waiting for too long Sammy." He thrusts into him hard and deep.

Sam is pleasantly surprised by Dean's actions. Being claimed like this by his brother makes Sam's life worth living.

Dean's deep and quick thrusts push Sam so he has to brace himself against the motel dresser. "It's been too long De! Harder!"

Dean holds Sam's hips firmly as he pulls almost all the way out and slams back in with quick deep thrusts. The sounds that Sam is making fuels Dean's desire to not only see Sam come undone in his arms, but also climax himself at the same time. There's really nothing better.

After a couple minutes, Dean backs away. He throws a towel on the sofa and takes a seat. His cock is hard and standing proud.

Sam stands in front of Dean. His hard dick pointing at him.

Dean leans forward and grabs Sam's ass cheeks pulling him closer. He opens his mouth and sucks on Sam's cock.

Sam loves the feeling of Dean's lips and tongue on his cock. He holds Dean's head and thrusts some making Dean gag on it. Dean scrapes his teeth over the bottom of his dick and Sam moans. "Fuuuuck!"

Dean opens the lube bottle and puts some on his own cock. He sucks on Sam a little bit more and then releases Sam's cock with a pop. He leans back with his arms aross the back of the sofa. "Come here and sit on my dick."

Sam takes this image in and makes a mental memory he'll never forget. Saving it in his spank bank for another time. "You know you're insanely gorgeous, don't you?"

Dean blushes, grins and looks away.

Sam bites his bottom lip and blushes himself. He puts his knees on either side of Dean's hips on the sofa. "Usually that would be something I'd think and it would never leave my lips."

Sam reaches behind himself and takes hold of Dean's lubed cock while lowering himself down onto it. He looks into Dean's brilliant green eyes. The love he sees in Dean's eyes is overwhelming. He lowers his face against the side of Dean's face. He rides his brother's cock with his hands on the back of the sofa and his lips kissing Dean's neck, jaw and lips.

Dean loves how this feels. He holds Sam's waist as Sam rides his cock. Sam's kisses are sweet until his lips meet Dean's.

Dean kisses Sam dirty and raw. Sam kisses him the same way. Full of need and burning desire.

Dean moves his lips to Sam's chest while Sam rides him. He sucks and nips at Sam's hard nipples.

Clear liquid continues to ooze from Sam's cock as Dean licks and teases him. Sam even leaves bite marks and hickeys on Dean's neck.

Dean is thrusting upward, meeting Sam's downward falls onto his cock.

"I'm.. I'm close." Sam can hardly breathe as he feels his impending orgasm.

Dean very abruptly lays Sam on the sofa and positions one of Sam's legs over the back of it. Sam holds his other leg up as Dean slides quickly back into place.

Sam gasps out, "That's it De, fuck me!"

Dean's hips thrust fast and deep. His body is all muscle working hard to reach that final release.

A grunt can be heard from Sam each time Dean's body collides with his. Sam is clawing at Dean's backside wanting more. Always wanting more.

Dean pants out, "Cum with me." He slows down so he can cup Sam's face and kiss him. He then speeds back up. He can't hold it much longer. "Sam... I'm gonna..."

"Okay! Fuck!" Sam jerks his cock. He arches his back and it hits him. A very intense orgasm. "DEEEEAN!"

Dean's climax is just as intense. "Oh fuck Sam!" He sees white splotches during his orgasm that turn dark. He passes out right on top of Sam.

"Dean?" Sam can hardly breathe. All of Dean's weight is on top of him and Dean's snoring.

Sam decides to relax, hold his big brother and wait for him to wake up. He closes his eyes and feels Dean's soft cock slide free and some warm cum drips out too. Sam ignores it for now. He just holds Dean and kisses his sleeping face. "It's okay De. Just keep loving my soul as much as I love yours. My forever soul mate." He kisses him again. He's so comfortable, he too falls asleep quickly..

~~~~~

  
Sam's crying, but he's still asleep. His sobbing wakes Dean up.

"Sammy. Wake up." Dean's still laying on top of him on the sofa. He kisses Sam's face.

Sam blinks in the dark.

"You awake?" Dean wipes at his tears.

"Yeah." Sam holds Dean.

"Tell me about it." Dean knows it was a bad dream.

"We get back from Wichita. It's a success. Garth is so happy." Sam's trying to hold it together. "Bess lost the baby."

"Oh no!" Dean is shocked.

"Garth... you should have seen him." Tears are flowing again.

Dean sits up and pulls Sam into his arms. "Maybe there's something Cas or Jack can do to save her baby. You know?" Dean's trying his best to comfort Sam.

"Something happens while we're not there to make her lose the baby." Sam sniffles.

"Jack?" Dean looks into Sam's eyes.

Sam shakes his head and shrugs. "I don't know. We weren't there. She was alone with Jack. I know he'd never hurt her or that baby. He loves her baby." Sam gets up and goes to the bathroom to clean himself up top and bottom.

Dean thinks it's odd that Jack feels anything for Bess's unborn child, but Jack's not one hundred percent human.

He goes looking for his phone and finds it on it's charger. (Sam thinks of everything.) He unplugs it and calls Cas:

Cas: Hello Dean.

Dean: Hey Cas. Are you at the Bunker?

Cas: Yes.

Dean: How long has it been since you last saw Bess?

Cas: She's right here. Would you like to speak with her?

Dean: No Cas thats..

Bess: Hello?

Dean: Hi Bess. How are you?

Bess: I'm okay. You boys doing alright?

Dean: We're awesome. We'll be home in no time. Would you like us to stop at the butcher shop on our way back?

Bess: Would you? Oh, that would be wonderful Dean. I'm starving.

Dean: Consider it done. What's your favorite?

Bess: Beef, of course. If they're out, lamb, goat, pork, then chicken. In that order. Can you remember?

Dean: I got it. You get some rest. No house work. Cas or Jack can help you with what you need. Sam and I will do the house work when we return. Okay?

Bess: Okay. Thank you Dean.

Dean: You're quite welcome. Can you put Cas back on?

Bess: Sure.

Cas: Hello.

Dean: Cas, don't let Bess do any more household chores. Insist that she relax. Don't tell her, but Sam had a dream about her losing the baby. We should do what we can to keep that from happening.

Cas: (Talking quietly) If it's meant to happen, there's nothing anyone can do to stop it. Just want you to understand that.

Dean: But if there is something external that causes it to happen, maybe we can prevent it.

Cas: I will be watchful and make sure she stays rested.

Dean: Thanks Cas.

Dean hangs up with Cas. Sam's been curled up in his lap for most of the call hugging him.

"Thank you." Sam kisses his hero.


	14. Preparation

Dean and Sam walk into the bunker with lunch for themselves, Jack and Bess.

"Hey compadres!" Garth greets Dean with a hug and then he does the same with Sam.

"We didn't expect to see you today." Sam starts unloading the food from the bags.

"Oh, I know, but I had to see my Bess. Make sure she was doing okay." Garth smiles.

Bess comes up and puts her arms around him. "I'm so glad you did."

He kisses her sweetly.

Dean asks Bess, "Where did you want to put this meat in the fridge?"

She goes to Dean and takes the bag from him. "I got it. Thank you so much for doing this."

"You're welcome."

Sam looks at Garth. "Cristo."

Garth sighs, "I'm okay Sam." His eyes never change.

"Just checking." Sam grins.

"Where's your holy water?" Garth asks Dean.

Dean looks confused. "You passed the test."

Sam reaches into his duffle and gives it to Garth who takes a swallow and passes it to Dean. Everyone takes a drink, even Bess, Cas and Jack. Nobody's possessed.

"I'll get your bike back to you once this is over. Bess's car is in a safe location, I just can't get it yet." Garth shrugs.

"Keep the motorcycle as long as you need it. There's no rush to return it." Sam pats his arm.

Dean and Sam serve up lunch. Barbecue sandwiches, potato salad, beans and apple pie. Beer and sodas to drink.

Bess and Garth excuse themselves as they take two covered dishes to their room. Beef hearts, yummo!

~~~~~

  
That evening, Garth leaves to meet up with members from his pack. Zack and his pack are going to the warehouse. Garth will get a yes or no on the meeting for tomorrow night.

Sam visits with Bess in her room. "How are you feeling?"

She smiles, "Everyone keeps asking me that. I'm fine." She's folding laundry.

Sam looks worried. Bess walks up to him and takes his hand. "What is it Sam?"

"I.. I sometimes have premonition dreams and last night.. I had one about you." He cringes at telling her about this.

"Is it about Garth? Oh god! Does he die?!" She's in a panic.

"No! Garth will be fine." Sam has her sit on the bed. He takes a seat sitting backwards in the desk chair.

"Oh. That's good." She breathes a sigh of relief.

"I was wondering if you'd let Cas see how your baby's doing?" Sam practically winces asking this.

"You had a bad dream about my baby?" She's starting to tear up.

"My dreams don't always come true." Sam can't look her in the eyes when he says this.

"Is it a miscarriage or does something else happen?" She's crying.

Sam sees a box of tissues and hands them to her. "I don't know. I just saw you telling your husband you lost the baby." Sam hates himself right now.

She nods. "Yes. I want Cas to check on my baby."

Sam jumps up. "I'll go get him."

Sam returns a couple minutes later with Cas and Jack. Jack stands at the doorway quietly. Cas comes in and sits beside Bess. "Hello. Do you mind if I touch your.."

"Please. Go ahead." She leans back some so Cas can place his hand on her slightly distended lower abdomen. He closes his eyes and concentrates. He opens his eyes and looks at Bess. "Your both ill. You don't realize it because your powers as a lycan are masking your ailment. Your unborn child has no powers yet." Cas sees she's crying. "Don't worry. I can cure you both."

She smiles and nods.

Cas places one hand on her abdomen and one on her back. His eyes glow blue and his hands glow. The glow flows into Bess. She slumps into Cas's arms. He catches her.

Sam and Jack are concerned.

"She's okay." Cas lifts her up and lays her down on the bed. He covers her up with a quilt.

Jack approaches her and places his hand over her abdomen and smiles. He then hugs Cas.

Cas grins. "Come on. She needs her rest."

Once in the hall Sam asks what was wrong with her and the baby.

"It was a blood disease of some kind. It was weakening her immune system, but she had no idea. The unborn child was fighting to survive because her body was starting to reject the child in order to protect her immune system. I was able to cure both her and the unborn child. They both should survive now. Sam, you saved the baby and most likely Bess as well." Cas pats Sam's arm. "I'm going to rest and recharge for tomorrow." He vanishes.

Sam asks Jack, "Do you know where he goes when he disappears like that?"

Jack thinks. "He said it's a private place where he can sit in peace and think. My guess is that it's a nature reserve somewhere that has zero noise or air pollution." He grins.

Sam smiles at the thought. He bet it has bees. "Thanks Jack."

Sam walks into Dean's room and finds him cleaning his gun. "Bored much?"

"How's Bess?" Dean keeps cleaning his pistol.

"Cas cured her and her baby. My dream was accurate. She would have lost the baby and she might have died too. Now, he said they both will be just fine." Sam picks up a book he's been reading and lays down with it. He tries to relax.

Dean takes his book and sets it down so his place is marked. He crawls on top of Sam and hovers over him. "Sam Winchester is a fucking hero." He kisses Sam deep while running his fingers through his hair.

Sam lets Dean's words sink in. His weirdness didn't cause anyone to freak out. Just the opposite. For once no one thinks of him as a freak.

Dean looks into Sam's eyes.

Sam looks up into Dean's face and sees pure love. "You're my hero."

Dean laughs. "Shut up."

There's a knock at the door.

Dean jumps off the bed and answers it. It's Jack. "What's up?"

"Bess told me to let you know she heard from Garth. He got a message from Zack. They agreed to meet at the warehouse tomorrow at 7pm."

Dean assumes, "Garth's going to stay with his pack until the meeting?"

"Bess didn't say." Jack looks like he wants to ask something.

Dean sighs. "Spit it out kid."

"I want to go to the Apocalypse Universe and try to bring your mom back." Jack's getting impatient.

"Not alone. Wait until we're done with Garth's pack meeting tomorrow night. Okay?"

Sam is now standing next to Jack. "If you go alone and something happens to you, we'll never know and we'll have no way to find you. Please wait for us."

Jack looks so sad. "Okay. I just know she needs help. I'm seeing her in my dreams."

Dean asks, "Our mom?"

Jack nods.

Sam rubs Jack's arm. "Mary's a fighter. We get it from her. Dean and I have survived hell and purgatory. We know our mom can survive this. They won't kill her because they want us to come for her. They want that rift open again. So, let's wait until we can get a battle plan together and go in ready to kick it in the ass."

Jack has a slight grin. "Okay. That makes sense."

Dean suddenly remembers something. He turns to Sam. "You hid the boxes of flowers, right?"

"Yes. Remember when we stopped?" Sam won't say where.

"Oh! That's right. I remember now." He shakes his head and walks toward his bed.

"I'm going to let you two rest." Jack turns to leave.

Sam stops him. "You know you can come talk to me, Cas or Dean if your dreams get to be too much. I have nightmares every night. That's why I sleep here in Dean's room or I'd never sleep. So, we understand, okay?"

Jack nods. "Thank you Sam."

~~~~~

  
That night neither Sam nor Dean could sleep. They decided to hit the road for the warehouse instead.

Dean packed 3 Tommy guns with 3 circular magazines full of silver bullets. Cas did them a favor by changing a box of ammo from lead bullets to silver. While unable to sleep, Dean loaded the 3 magazines with silver bullets.

While Dean messed with the bullets, Sam was on his computer looking at local weather. It's going to be a nice cool day in the 60's. Not a cloud in sight. He also typed in his journal.

~~~~~

  
While Dean drives to Wichita, Sam dozes on his shoulder. Dean doesn't mind. He kisses Sam's forehead and keeps driving while classic rock plays from Baby's speakers.

Dean pulls over at the spot they stashed the glass boxes holding the flowers. He puts Baby in park then shrugs his shoulder and nudges Sam with his hand, "Sammy, wake up."

Sam sits up quick looking for trouble. He's reaching for his weapon, but stops himself realizing there's no threat. He looks over at Dean in the driver's seat.

Dean places his hand on Sam's cheek and smiles. "Every time you wake up, you remind me of that kid I use to drive to school in the morning."

Sam snorts. "That kid is looooong gone." He places his hand over Dean's and kisses his palm with his eyes closed.

Dean melts. "This is were we stashed those glass boxes."

Sam nods.

Dean drops his hand from Sam's face.

Sam exits the car with his gun and a flashlight. It's still dark out and he's just being cautious. This area is very secluded.

Dean has his pistol out. He watches the surroundings as Sam goes to the hidden spot.

Sam places his pistol in his pocket. He lifts the tree branches and finds that the bag is still where he left it. He carefully looks inside and sees that nothing has crawled into the bag with the three black glass boxes. He lifts the bag and quickly takes it to the Impala.

Dean has the trunk open. Sam wraps the bag in a soft blanket and places it in their hidden weapons compartment. Dean then closes the trunk.

The brothers get into Baby and head toward the warehouse.

They stop at a fast food place for a quick bite and some coffee before parking near the warehouse. Dean gets the magic cloaking blanket from the trunk and throws it over the Impala after spraying her down with the concoction that hides their scent. He slips back into the car with Sam when he's done. "WOW! I had no idea we'd see through this magic blanket of Cas's like this!"

"I know, right! It's like it's not even on the car." Sam's just as surprised. "Eat your heart out Harry." Sam snorts.

"I wonder what else Cas has hidden up his sleeve."

Sam pulls Dean down on top of him and kisses him. "How about what I have in my jeans?"

Dean rubs his hand over Sam's obvious hard on. "You're insatiable."

"It's your fault. You're just too damn good to me." He nips Dean's neck while squeezing his ass.

Dean moans. "I'll have to start treating you badly. Like the bad boy you really are." He sighs as Sam reaches a hand into Dean's jeans and strokes his thickening cock. "Fuck... Uhhh... You're so bad." Dean smirks. He then kisses Sam aggressively.

Teeth clash and lips get bit while Sam lowers Dean's jeans and underwear. He has Dean's cock in his large hand, working it slowly. Dean sits back and watches Sam working his cock. "That feels so good."

"I know something that would feel much better." Sam struggles some with his long legs, but he's able to get his shoes, jeans and boxers off. He removes his flannel shirt and places it on the seat beneath him.

When Sam moves to a position with his flannel beneath him, something catches Dean's eye. Dean gets hold of Sam's legs and pushes them back to get a closer look. "What's that? Is that a... plug?" Dean's eyes are big and his cock is suddenly much harder.

Sam's blushing and he looks gorgeous. He nods and stops biting his bottom lip so he can explain, "I got ready for you."

Dean's eyes jump up from the plug in Sam's ass to Sam's eyes. They're hooded and very hungry.

Dean leans down to hover over Sam's chest. He kisses him while getting a feel of this toy that's in his brother's ass. He moves it back and forth a bit.

Sam gasps into Dean's kiss when he moves the butt plug back and forth even a small bit. It's right against his prostate and feels amazing.

Dean sits back on his haunches some and teases Sam with the toy in his ass. He watches him writhe on his back. His cock leaking on his lower abs and the hem of his t-shirt. His hands gripping the dash and the seat headrest. "Dean! Please!" His voice is loud and deep. "I want you inside me! I can't wait!"

Dean looks around really quick. "Shhhh!" He laughs. "Don't draw attention Sammy."

Sam gasps, "Quit teasing me and give me your cock then, you fucking tease!" He's panting.

Dean smiles at the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. Sammy's eyes are blown and his face is splotchy. Hair starting to stick to his brow. His knees behind his arms that are stretched out and braced against the dash and car seat.

Sam's desperately waiting for Dean to give him what he needs. He needs to feel loved, accepted, forgiven, wanted, complete, needed and bonded to his brother in the midst of all the drama and tragedies that they call their lives. He can't quite say all that to Dean. Instead he just grabs him by the back of his neck and kisses him.

Dean kisses Sam. Their bodies move against each other for a bit. Soon Dean sits up and removes the toy from Sam.

"Oh! Mmm." Sam's eyes close for a moment.

Dean quickly fills the void the toy left behind. He thrusts deep into Sam while leaning down to kiss him.

Sam's eyes open wide as Dean fills him up. "Dean!" His arms give way, but his legs stay up. He moves his hands over Dean's back and through his hair as they make love.

Dean peppers Sam with kisses on his face and neck. He then gets up to his knees for better leverage and really starts moving his hips.

There's not much room in a car. Especially when you're both over six feet tall, but they seem to be making the best of it.

Baby's rocking a bit and squeaking as Dean moves faster. Dean thinks, _Come on Baby. Quiet down. I need to remember to lube her chassis._

Sam touches Dean's face and chest. It brings him back into the moment. He's so in love with Sam.

Sam is looking into Dean's eyes when he goes over the edge. "De!" It hits him like a fire coursing through his veins. He can't breathe. All he can see, think or want is Dean. Dean is his world.

Dean watches Sam climax beneath him. Body arching then clinching in ecstasy. Cum covering the t-shirt he's wearing. Sam came without touching himself. Dean finds that fascinating and extremely hot. After chasing his own orgasm for a little bit longer, he pulls out of Sam and jerks himself off onto Sam's t-shirt. "Fuck! So good!"

Both of their cum now paints Sam's cotton covered chest. Dean pants as he strokes every last drop from his cock.

Sam takes Dean's cock out of Dean's hand and strokes it some. He watches Dean's reaction.

Dean likes how his cock feels overly sensitive after he cums. As long as Sam doesn't move too fast. He doesn't. Dean has a few spasms as Sam slowly moves his hand over Dean's semi hard dick. "Feels good. Don't stop." Dean keeps his eyes closed while Sam continues pleasuring him.

Sam slowly sits up and places Dean's dick into his warm mouth.

Dean's eyes open at the feeling of Sam's warm mouth on his spent cock. He sighs and relaxes as Sam sucks gently. Damned if he doesn't start getting hard again.

Sam continues sucking and licking Dean's hardening cock.

"Sammy." Dean sighs.

Sam sucks on his balls while stroking his cock and then returns to sucking his dick.

Dean buries his fingers into Sam's hair after wiping his cum off on Sam's shirt. He still can't believe he's getting off again so soon. Sam's mouth feels so good.

Sam plays with Dean's balls. He then uses some cum off his shirt as lube to press a finger inside Dean's ass. Sam finds Dean's prostate.

Dean thrusts into Sam's mouth while Sam stimulates his prostate. "Oh fuck!" Dean cums again. Not as much, but just as intense.

Sam sucks down every bit of Deans cum deep into the back of his throat.

This time Dean pushes Sam off of him. He doesn't want to be touched. It's way too much and he's too sensitive. He's definitely done.

Sam carefully pulls his soiled t-shirt off and they use it to clean up with. Sam's flannel stayed clean. He wears it.

They quickly get dressed. Sam wraps the butt plug in his t-shirt and sets it in a bag to be taken into Dean's room when they get home. They use hand sanitizer and Dean grabs 2 bottles of water from the cooler in the back seat. 

After drinking his water, Dean actually curls up in Sam's lap for once. Sam is leaning against the door. Dean asks, "Set your phone alarm to go off in an hour, will ya? I need a quick rest."

"Yeah. Good idea." Sam sets his alarm. He wraps his arms around Dean and they both drift off into a quiet, sated, slumber.

~~~~~

  
Sam wakes up to the sound of men talking. He shakes Dean. He whispers, "Shhh. Listen."

Dean sits up quietly and looks around. There are five men standing not far from their car talking. One points toward the car and shrugs.

"What are we going to do?" Sam's already got his gun in his hand and a silver round chambered.

Dean whispers, "Crank the window down quietly and hold on to the cloak. I'll start Baby and we'll take off."

Dean puts his hand up. "Wait."

Suddenly, the men look like they've lost interest. It's as if they've decided it's just a piece of shit abandoned car. Good.

Sam's phone alarm goes off.

**_Son of a bitch!_ **


	15. Extermination

One of the men hears a noise. He wonders if it came from the car? He asks his buddy, "Did you hear that?"

"I thought I heard something, but there's nothing out here." He looks around.

All of the men are looking around. Two of them walk around the car, but they don't see anything.

The one that appears to be the leader gets fed up with the others, "Come on! It's just sounds on the wind. You know how it is out here. Let's go."

They walk a short distance and then there's the sound of motorcycles starting and revving up. Soon the motorcycles fade into the distance.

Sam sighs, "That was close."

"No shit. Lucky we woke up when we did or that alarm would have given us up for sure." He asks Sam, "And what's with them traveling in groups of five? Is that a typical pack thing or just Zack's idea?"

Sam shakes his head. "Don't know, but it's smart. It'd be really hard for anyone to sneak up on them."

Dean looks at his watch. "It's only 9:30am. We have what... ten hours till the packs meet.

"Something else I was thinking about." Sam turns toward Dean. "What if Garth's pack can't get away fast enough or far enough? This pollen is pretty potent. It might travel outside the building and kill Garth and his crew before they can escape."

Dean thinks on this. "We told Garth about the hidden exit we made before we left the warehouse. If he only tells his crew about the exit, then they should be able to escape with plenty of time while the holy water douses Zack's pack and the exorcism happens. If Garth and his guys get on their bikes and leave immediately, they'll survive."

Sam nods. "You're right." He looks around. "Do we sit here or should we relocate?"

"Yeah, let's move."

They get out and quickly put the cloaking blanket in the trunk. Dean then drives past the warehouse to see if there are bikes at or near the property. There are a few bikes at the property.

Sam calls Garth and asks if he or his pack are at the warehouse. He says they aren't. Dean warns Garth that some of Zack's guys are already there. He thanked Dean for the heads up.

The brothers have too much time to waste before the meeting. Dean drives to a busy grocery store parking lot. They waste hours in the car watching movies on Sam's smart phone that they propped up on the dash while playing cards.

They even took turns napping. Dean watched "Spaceballs" while Sam napped on Dean's lap. Sam watched "Jupiter Rising" while Dean napped on Sam's lap.

Dean eventually drives to grab fast food again and after they eat, it's closer to 7pm.

Dean calls Cas on his phone. Cas shows up in the back seat of the car. They hang up. Dean explains, "Some of Zack's pack were at the warehouse already this morning. I'm sure more are there now. We need to get ourselves to the roof unseen without breaking these boxes. We should also hide Baby, but a few of them have already seen her cloaked with the Oldsmobile look. It'll look obvious if they see that car so close to the warehouse."

Cas nods. "Get close to the warehouse and put the cloak cover on your car. I'll change her look. I'll then take you both, one at a time, to the roof of the warehouse."

Dean gets the car as close as he'll dare to the warehouse. Everyone exits Baby and Dean removes the bag of Tommy guns and the cloak from the trunk. Sam carefully removes the glass boxes.

Dean covers his car with the cloak and ties it down properly. Baby looks like an Olds Delta 88. With a snap of his fingers, Cas changes the cloak so Baby looks like a rusted out, beat up, beige, 78' Plymouth Fury.

Dean's eyes bug out. "Jeez Cas! How did you do that?"

"It's just a car Dean." It's no big deal to Cas.

Even Sam's impressed.

Dean lifts his weapons bag and mumbles under his breath, "It's not _just_ a car."

~~~~~

  
It's 7:30pm and the two packs are meeting inside the warehouse.

There are pickup trucks parked in front of the bay doors. Garth and his pack made sure to get that done. There are also padlocks on the railing of both sides of each bay door making it almost impossible to open unless the locks are broken and removed because they go through the railings.

Dean fixed the sprinkler system electronically so he could activate it from the roof.

One of Zack's men gets up on the roof and Sam is able to cut his head off quickly and quietly. He even catches the head and body to keep them from dropping too loudly and making too much noise. Of course Sam gets blood all over his clothes. He does avoid getting any on his face.

The men are listening to what's going on inside.

Cas ghosts to the main and back doors. He flips the two outer latches that Sam and Dean installed on each solid steel door. This will barricade everyone inside.

Cas reappears beside Dean just as Zack is telling Garth he needs to accept him as alpha and surrender.

Dean presses the sprinkler system button.

Holy salt water starts to deluge from the sprinkler system and cover all the werewolves in the warehouse. More than half of them start screaming in agony.

Sam's voice can be heard loud and clear over the loud speakers, "Exorcizamus te omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potentus omnic incursio infernalis..."

Garth and his pack are escaping using a hidden ladder and climbing out through the hatch on the roof. They quickly jump off the building (werewolves), get on their bikes and ride away.

Cas looks at the men leaving. If he sees a demon, he will attack with his angel blade. Fortunately, he doesn't see any demons come up onto the roof exit.

Dean turns off the sprinkler system.

As soon as the last werewolf exits the hatch, Sam and Dean go inside the building. Each of them carrying a loaded Tommy gun and a glass box full of Kadupul pollen.

Cas has a glass box of pollen too. He vanishes and reappears on the other side of the warehouse.

Cas sees demons still being exorcised from the werewolves because of Sam's exorcism. Some werewolves start standing and looking a bit dazed. Cas drops the glass box and it shatters.

Many of the werewolves that are standing look at Cas with curiosity and the ones closest to him start falling to the ground.

A panic starts happening. They start to run away from Cas and there's Dean dropping a glass box on the other end of the warehouse in front of the exit door. Werewolves start dropping dead closest to Dean. They're all falling dead like dominoes.

Sam holds on to his glass box after seeing it won't be needed. All of Zack's pack falls dead within the warehouse. Sam counts the dead men. The total comes out to 43.

Dean asks, "Do you think there's more out there or some that got away?"

"If so, they don't have a pack. Lucifer is in that Apocalypse Universe. The only one we know of that was spreading Lucifer's lycan curse was Zack and there's Zack." Sam points at his dead human body. "I think the threat is over."

"For now." Cas is looking around. "These bodies are contaminated with Kadupul pollen. They can't leave here or they might contaminate other locations. I'm going to have to burn this place to the ground."

"That's not ironic." Dean looks up at the dripping sprinklers.

"I'll make sure there's no evidence you were here." He snaps and the rosary appears in his hand from the water tank. He hands it to Dean.

Cas touches Sam and Dean's shoulders. They are all three suddenly next to Baby. Sam notices his clothing is no longer bloody. "Both of you and your possessions are free of any pollen. I'm going to stay here and make sure everything burns to bone and ashes." Cas disappears.

Dean removes Baby's cloak and places it in the trunk. He and Sam put their guns in the hidden compartment. Sam wraps the one glass box he kept in a blanket and stashes it in the trunk too.

The brothers take off for a motel. They need some real sleep.

~~~~~

  
Sam wakes up and Dean's not in bed. It's 6am. Dean's usually the one who sleeps in.

Sam gets up and looks out the window. He squints against the morning sunlight that's just coming up. The Impala's gone. Dean probably went for coffee.

Sam goes to the bathroom, brushes his teeth and shaves his face. He thinks about getting dressed, but decides he'd rather go back to bed.

He climbs back into the warm king size bed and sprawls out. He loves being able to somewhat fit in a bed like this. The bunker beds are a bit too small for him. Especially him and Dean together. They need to fix that.

He just starts to doze back off when he hears the door open. He smiles.

"Look at you. You look very cozy." Dean's all smiles as he sets the drink caddy and bag of food on the night stand. He also picked up a newspaper. He flops it on Sam's chest. "Front page news."

Sam sits up against the headboard and looks at the paper. The headline reads, "Fire Takes Over 40 Lives". Sam reads the article out loud while Dean hands him his cup of coffee that already has sugar and creamer how he likes it. Sam sips his coffee between paragraphs.

"So, according to that, they aren't suspecting arson." Dean pulls out a styrofoam box and hands it to Sam.

"No. They're thinking it was accidental." He drops the paper and takes the box. He then sets his coffee on the nightstand on his side of the bed.

Sam opens the box to find 2 pancakes, scrambled eggs and diced fruit. "What? No bacon?" Sam smirks.

Dean huffs. "You can have mine."

"No! I was just joking." Sam smiles.

Dean is trying to give him his bacon.

"Stop! You know I would rather eat what you got me." Sam leans over and kisses Dean's cheek. "Thank you though."

Dean puts his bacon back on his pancakes. "Anything for you Sammy."

Sam smiles as he eats his breakfast.

Once they finish eating, Dean asks, "Are you getting up?"

Sam pulls back the covers and shows that he's naked. "Are you coming to bed?"

Dean bites his bottom lip as he looks at Sam. He starts getting undressed.

"I have something I want to show you." Sam grabs his duffle from beside his bed and opens it while Dean gets undressed.

Sam continues talking, "Okay, you know how I haven't been hooking up with women like you have in the past. There's a reason for it. It's not because I don't like having sex with women. Part of the reason was because I've been wanting to be with you all this time." Sam blushes.

Dean has his clothes off. He sits on his side off the bed and looks inside Sam's duffle.

Sam continues, "The other reason is because I can be kinda freaky at times."

Deans eyebrows go up. "What do you mean by freaky?"

"I can show you." Sam licks his lips. His mouth's very dry all of a sudden. "If you want."

Dean looks from the things in Sam's bag to Sam. "I'm not into pain, Sammy."

"This stuff isn't for you. It's for me. I don't always like pain either. There's just times I really need it. Blame the cage or whatever, but sometimes I get off better if there's a bit of pain involved." Sam sighs.

"Is that why you had me go without prepping? You also seemed to really like being choked." Dean's finally getting it.

Sam nods. "Yeah. Women typically don't or won't understand. I'm hoping you do."

Dean pulls Sam in for a kiss. "Anything for you, and of course I understand. I too sometimes need it... you know... a little rough. You just need to feel physical pain more than I do." Dean says it as a statement of fact. He knows his Sammy through and through.

Dean looks into Sam's keliedescope eyes and thumbs his cheek. "I really want to kill Lucifer right now. Just sayin."

Sam smiles. "I love you. For that reason and so many other reasons."

Dean looks in the bag. "Okay, so. What's all this stuff?" He opens it up wider.

Sam's already hard. He pulls out a leather cock ring and snaps it onto himself. It encases his balls and already hard cock perfectly.

Dean's seen one before, but he's never used one. He watches Sam's cock turn pink and the head of his cock turn a dark purple.

Sam then pulls out nipple clamps that are attached by a small chain. He puts them on. "It's when they come off that they hurt." He moans as he plays with the clamps once they're in place.

He pulls out a bottle of lube and a rather large dildo that looks like a real cock. He hands the dildo to Dean.

Dean holds it and feels it. It feels like a real dick other than it's cold, fake and huge.

Sam takes it back and rolls a condom on it.

"Why are you doing that?" Dean's curious.

"Keeps it cleaner and keeps the chemicals it's made of out of my body." Sam winks.

Dean smiles at Sam winking.

Sam pulls out a plastic sheath containing two metal rods. One is smooth and the other is bumpy. He shows them to Dean. "Sounding rods."

"I've seen those on a porn before. I've been curious, but never thought of doing it." His heart is pounding for some reason just watching his little brother.

"I like it." He sets them back in their protective sheath. "Can you get me a couple towels?"

Dean goes to get them. He returns to see Sam laid back, legs up high and fingers placing lube up and around his ass pucker.

Sam picks up his dildo and lubes it. He presses it inside himself slowly.

Dean watches Sam split himself open on this huge rubber cock. His own cock is starting to throb at the sight.

Sam moans. "This feels amazing." He buries it deep inside himself. His strangled cock and balls are very red. His dick hard as a rock. He fucks himself with this rubber dick for a few minutes.

Dean watches Sam fuck himself. Legs up in the air and toes curling. Sam breathing heavy. His hooded hazel eyes constantly looking at Dean. Dean can't help but touch himself. He strokes his rigid cock slowly. Takes his time and enjoys the show Sam's giving him.

Sam finally relaxes with a huge rubber cock still up his ass. He lowers his legs. His cock is standing straight up.

Sam sits up some and moans at the sensation of being full while in this seated position. He picks up the smooth sounding rod and lubes it.

Dean is watching intently.

Sam places the cool metal rod to the tip of his hard cock. He strokes his hardness while gently allowing the rod to sink into the slit at the head of his dick. He moans in pleasure and pain as he grinds his ass on the dildo. He moves the rod up and down inside his dick.

"Does that feel good or hurt" Dean's very curious and turned on.

Sam's lips tremble some. "A lot of pleasure and a little pain. Just how I like it." He pulls at his nipple clamps. The rod is deep inside his dick. He pulls it out and a gush of pre-cum follows. The sticky liquid drips down his hard shaft.

He sets the smooth rod down on a towel and picks up the bumpy one. He lubes it and goes to insert it.

"Wait." Dean swallows hard. His voice is deep and rough. "Get that thing outta your ass. I want you to sit on my cock while you're doing that."

Sam almost cums at the sound of Dean's voice. He just nods as he leans back. He has Dean remove the dildo and he does it almost too quickly.

Sam gasps, "Dean." His hole winking at his brother and needing to be filled again.

Dean lubes his cock and rests against the headboard. "Come on."

Sam gets up and lowers himself on Dean's cock. It feels so good, he rides Dean in a reverse cow _boy_ position for a little while. Bouncing up and down.

Dean holds Sam's hips as he rides his cock. One hand moves up to his chest and over the nipple clamps. Sam gasps loudly. "Dean!" He stops moving. "Fuck!"

"You okay?" Dean kisses his shoulder blade.

"Yeah." He's catching his breath. "Almost came." He leans against Dean's chest.

Dean rubs Sam's stomach and abs. He kisses his neck and sucks his earlobe.

Sam sighs. He picks up the bumpy sounding rod and makes sure it's lubed. He then slowly lowers it into his hard cock. "Mmm."

Dean feels Sam's ass clinching and releasing over and over on his cock. "You like that, huh?" Dean fingers Sam's hair.

"It's perfect." He gasps. Sam strokes his cock with the rod inside it. "Oh fuck! I'm gonna cum!"

Dean remembered what Sam said about the nipple clamps hurting when removed. So, Dean removes them just as Sam climaxes. He then grips Sam's hips and fucks up into him. "Sammy!" Dean cums inside his brother.

Sam removes the sounding rod just as he cums. His orgasm is super intense. It seems to last forever. Dean holding his hips and slamming him down on his cock while filling him with cum making it so much better.

Dean finally wraps his arms around Sam's body, pulls him toward him and bites at his shoulder.

Sam strokes his cock and holds his balls. Dean's love bites and kisses cause goose bumps all over his skin. He relaxes in his brother's embrace until they both finally come down from their high.

Sam removes the leather cock ring and feels the gush of relief as blood's able to flow freely again. He uses a towel to clean up the cum and lube from himself and his toys.

After sitting on Dean's lap for several minutes, Sam gets up and wraps himself around a very groggy Dean. "Are you okay?"

"Um-hum. Peachy." He grins with his eyes closed.

Sam gets up and takes his toys with him to the sink. He cleans them up. He then gets into the shower and cleans himself up.

Dean is still asleep.

Sam brings a warm washcloth with him to bed to clean up his sleeping lover. After cleaning up Dean, he puts the washcloth with the dirty towels.

Sam then curls up with Dean and falls into a peaceful sleep.

 


	16. Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: One more chapter after this one. I hope you've enjoyed reading Possession Confession as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Tomorrow will be the conclusion and I promise it will be a happy ending. ❤

Sam and Dean wake up to a man clearing his throat.

Dean quickly has his pistol aimed at the intruder.

Sam knew it was Cas. "Morning Cas." Sam pulls Dean's arm down so he's no longer pointing his gun at his best friend.

Cas looks from the floor toward Sam. "Good afternoon Sam. Dean." He hands them a drink caddy with 2 coffees.

Sam eagerly takes the coffees and starts sipping on the one with a "S" on the lid. It's perfect of course.

Dean's grumpy because Cas caught him in bed naked with his brother. "Did you want something Cas?"

Cas doesn't understand Dean's hostility. He looks from Dean to Sam. Sam looks very apologetic. Cas will never truly understand all of the things that make human nature what it is.

Cas sets another bag on the bed. "That's from Zack's apartment. All the vials of Lucifer's curse he was injecting into his pack. I was thinking the two of you might want to search his apartment yourselves. That is if your done fornicating." Cas gives Dean a look that says he's done with Dean's shit. "Honestly I don't care what the two of you are doing. You're soul mates and are destined to be together." He waves his hand between them. "This is what I expected years ago. So, stop giving me attitude over being in your..." Cas throws up his fingers in quotation marks. "Personal space" and get ready to finish this job the two of you started." He vanishes with the sound of feathers.

Both Sam and Dean are sitting there with their jaws still agape when Cas disappears. They look at each other and close their mouths.

Dean rubs his eyes and gets out of bed. "It's too early for all this angst." He heads for the bathroom.

Sam just sips his Coffee and smiles while Dean showers. "It's not early De. It's 1:30, but I agree that you are angsty." He laughs to himself.

~~~~~

  
The brothers arrive at the location Cas sent Sam on his cell phone. These are the apartments Zack's pack were living in. There's police tape over some doors.

Cas told Sam over the phone that he swept the entire complex for active video surveillance and found none.

The brothers get ready to search for anything they can find. They carry their Tommy guns and pistols, both loaded with silver, just in case. They also each have a machete strapped to their thigh. Sam has his demon knife. Dean has an angel blade. Both blades will kill werewolves.

They head for apartment 121 first. That was Zack's. Once inside they notice it's a mess. His apartment was ransacked by someone.

Sam heads for the bedroom and rooms in the back. Dean checks out the living room and front rooms.

Sam walks into the living room carrying a journal. He's reading through it as he walks.

"What's that?" Dean's curious.

Sam keeps reading, but pauses a second to answer his brother, "Zack's journal." He sits on a bar stool near the counter separating the kitchen from the living room. "Get this. Zack was married with three kids. He got bit back in 2003. He faked his death, changed his name and moved from Michigan to Oklahoma. His real name is Nathan Donahue."

"Wow! Anything in there about him meeting with Lucifer to validate what Garth told us?" Dean doesn't doubt Garth, but written evidence would be nice.

Sam skims through the journal and finds some crazy handwriting. He goes back to before the writing gets too crazy and starts reading. It takes him a couple minutes, but he finds it. "Okay, here it is. He must already be possessed. The handwriting in the journal looks different, but it's clearly the same ink. He also makes fun of himself. It has to be the demon writing this. He mentions the dark prince Lucifer choosing him as the one true leader of the lycan army to bring down the humans. Blah blah blah." Sam closed the journal.

Dean holds up a book he found.

"What's that?" Sam walks over to take it from Dean.

Dean shrugs. "A ledger."

Sam looks it over. "Whoa! It's a list of every member in his biker gang! Not just that. He has marked letters next to many of these names." Sam looks for a key that tells him what the letters mean. "Well, we now know the names of those in Zack's gang that were lycan, human and demons in Lucifer's army." Sam shows Dean the list of names with "L" or "H" and some with a "D" next to it.

Dean notices the ledger was also documenting money transactions. Large quantities. "Sammy look around for a hidden safe."

"Really?" Sam's surprised. The apartment looks too meager for Zack to have had money.

Dean shows Sam what he found in the ledger.

They look throughout the apartment. Sam finally comes across a false bottom in a kitchen cabinet. He removes it and..."Fuck me!"

Dean runs in to the kitchen and looks at what Sam's looking at. "Holy shit!" Hundred dollar bills banded and neatly stacked in the false bottom of the cabinet.

Dean pulls the money from the cabinet while Sam finds a bag to put it in. Sam returns with a backpack. Dean counts it up as he places it in the back pack. Each banded packet of $100 bills is worth $10,000. There are 50 packets that were hidden in that cabinet. Dean looks at Sam as he zips up the backpack and hands it to him. "You're now holding half a million dollars."

"BULLSHIT!" Sam drops the bag.

Dean picks it up. "I counted it. All the bills look real and are banded as $10,000 packets each. There's 50 packets. You do the math."

Sam looks around. "We need to get outta here. That's why this place looked wrecked when we got here. Someone's looking for this."

Sam takes the journal and ledger. Dean takes the money. They both don't bother checking any of the other apartments and head straight for the car.

They had already checked out of their motel. So, they hit the road for the bunker.

~~~~~

  
It's almost 9pm when they pull into the bunker. They're just in time to wish Garth and Bess farewell.

Garth hugs both Sam and Dean. He can't thank them enough for all their help. He lets Dean know he parked the bike in the garage where he found it.

Bess also hugs the brothers.

"Hey Garth. Hang on." Sam pulls him aside.

Dean stands beside his brother with a good idea what he's going to say.

Sam has the backpack in his hands. "Dean and I went to Zack's apartment searching for anything about his pack that might show us how all this began. What his motivation was. Let us know if there are more out there we should be looking for. Anyway. We did find a journal he kept and a ledger. We also discovered he was a heavy gambler. I read his journal and he spent a lot of time in casinos." Sam reaches into the backpack and pulls out 1 packets of $100. "Here's $10,000. I know that Zack and the demons took a lot from you and Bess. I also know you're a modest man of modest means. After what he and his pack put you and your family through... you and Bess could use this."

"Sam..." Garth's not wanting to accept the money.

Bess walks up and sees Sam trying to hand Garth money. "What's that for?"

Sam sighs.

Dean takes the money and hands it to Bess. "It's for you, Garth and the baby. The bad guys won't be needing it any more."

Bess smiles and gladly accepts it. "Thank you." She kisses Dean's cheek. She then heads for her car with the money Dean gave her.

Sam tells Garth, "The rest of it is going to the families of other deceased pack members. Starting with Zack's."

"You two are truly good people." He pulls them both into a hug. "I don't think I'll forget what you've done for me and mine any time soon. I owe you."

Sam and Dean tell him in unison, "You don't owe us anything."

He lets the brothers go and wipes at a stray tear. "The misses left you boys some dinner in the fridge. She baked a turkey pot pie and a peach cobbler. She left instructions."

Dean's suddenly smiling. "Hold on to her and never let that woman go Garth cause damn can she cook!"

Sam laughs.

Garth can't stop smiling, "That's my Bess." He heads for Bess's car and gets into the driver's seat. They wave goodbye and take off.

Sam and Dean go inside.

Dean heads straight for the fridge and starts pulling out dinner.

"I'm taking a shower real quick." Sam has his bag, the weapons bag and the money.

"Okay." He sets the pot pie in the oven. "Oh wait!" He chases after Sam into the Library.

Sam turns to his brother.

"I almost forgot." Dean reaches up with both hands on Sam's face and kisses him deeply.

Sam lets go of the bags in his hands and places his arms around Dean holding him close. He kisses Dean with a little bit of tongue and some slight moaning.

Dean's arms are around Sam's neck. He's on the balls of his feet and wants to stay right here in Sam's arms as long as he can.

Sam breaks their kissing and touches Dean's face. "We need a bigger bed."

Dean smiles. "We'll rent a truck and go get one tomorrow."

Sam smiled.

Dean kisses his brother. "Anything for you Sammy."

~~~~~

  
*A Year Later*

Garth and Bess come by the bunker to visit the Winchesters. They have someone with them they want the brothers to meet.

Dean is feeling meloncholy, but he'll be okay. Jack went to save Mary and is now stuck in the Apocalypse Universe. They'll get Jack and their mom back somehow. He and Sam won't give up.

Garth holds his baby boy in his arms and hands him over to Sam.

Sam smiles as he holds the baby.

"We named him Samuel Dean Castiel Fitzgerald." Garth and Bess are both beaming with pride.

"That's a lot of names." Dean smiles at his little brother who's holding an infant in his arms. It seems strange, but Sam looks like he would make a great dad.

"We hope you two don't mind that we gave him your names. He wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you Sam and your premonition dream. You saved us." Bess kisses Sam's cheek.

Sam blushes. "I'm just glad Cas was able to cure you both." Baby Sammy is holding his namesake's finger. "He's so tiny."

Dean laughs. "He's not small. You're just huge. Give him up gigantor." Dean reaches for the baby.

Sam gives him up.

Dean coos at the infant then looks at Garth. "I would have sworn you'd name him after Bobby."

Garth shrugs. "Maybe the next one. Thing about Bobby, it can be a boy or girl's name."

Dean arches an eyebrow. "True." He smiles at baby Sammy and the infant laughs. He has brilliant blue eyes. "I've never seen a baby with eyes that blue."

"I know." Garth begins. "We thought he might be blind, but no. His eyes are just that color."

Dean suggests, "Maybe you should have made his first name Castiel with eyes so blue."

Sam interjects, "I don't think so. I like that they named him Samuel."

Dean smiles again at the baby then hands him to his mother. "He's beautiful."

"Thank you." Bess takes him. "You both saved our lives and we really wanted to thank you."

Garth sets a cooler on the table and inside are homemade pies. "One's cherry, that one is apple and that one is actually a peach cobbler. Underneath the pies is a smoked brisket. I cooked it myself in our smoker."

"AWE MAN!" Dean's excited!

"Shhhh!" Everyone else shushes Dean because the baby started to fuss.

"Oops." Dean looks at the pies and licks his lips. "Thank you so much."

"It was my pleasure." Bess smiles and she means it. She loves baking and cooking.

Bess sets baby Sammy in his car seat/carrier. She hands Sam 2 books. "That book holds the secrets of lycans through the ages. My people. You can add it to your archives here. The other is a book on the Nordic occult and witchcraft. Your library might have a book or two on the topic, but I doubt it has THIS book." She smiles.

Sam looks at the two books like she just gave him two ingots of 24 karat gold. He hugs Bess. "Thank you so much."

Both Garth and Dean clear their throats at once when Sam hugs her a little bit longer than normal.

He lets her go and grins. "Sorry." He looks at the books again in disbelief.

She pats his arm. "You're welcome."

Garth asks, "Did you have any trouble finding the families of the deceased bikers to forward that money to?"

Sam nods. "A few of the families were hard to locate, but we eventually found all of them and divided the funds up equally. I sent them cashier's checks out of Oklahoma with a typed out letter on one of our Men of Letters typewriters explaining they were beneficiaries of their deceased loved one's estate. We drove to Oklahoma City and mailed the checks from a post office there. I made sure there won't be any way they can trace anything back to Lebanon, Kansas or to a Winchester that should be technically deceased."

"Sam was very meticulous while handling this project." Dean smiles.

Sam just grins.

"I'm proud of both of you." Bess smiles.

"Well, we need to get going. We're on our way to Texas. We're visiting my cousin and his family. I recently learned they're vegan lycans too." Garth laughs. "It's a small world."

"Stay outta trouble." Dean goes in for a hug.

"Will do." Garth hugs Dean then Sam.

Bess hugs the brothers next.

Sam gets one last look at his namesake. "He's adorable."

"Don't be strangers." Dean also takes one last peek at baby Sammy.

~~~~~

  
The Fitzgeralds left and the Winchesters have the bunker to themselves again.

Sam put away the brisket and pies they were gifted.

Dean comes up behind Sam and places his arms around him. "I've got something for you."

"You do?" Sam leans back into Dean's embrace. "Tell me."

"I'd rather show you." He nips at Sam's ear.

Sam smiles. His groin showing interest. "Okay."

Dean takes Sam's hand and leads him to their bedroom, but stops before entering their room. "You've got to trust me."

"With my life. 100%." Sam kisses his brother.

Dean pulls out a blindfold.

Sam nods.

Dean puts it on him and guides him carefully to their bedroom. "Stand right here and remove your clothes, but don't knock off your blind fold."

Sam does as he's told. He hears Dean moving about the room, but of course he can't see a thing. He starts smelling the scent of warm vanilla. It's his favorite scent. (Beside the scent of Dean.)

Dean starts fastening something to Sam's torso. Sam smiles, "Dean, what's this?"

"A harness."

"Oh."

He buckles belts around Sam's wrists and ankles. They feel firm yet soft.

Dean kisses Sam as he places a leather collar around his neck. He then guides him to the bed. "Lay down on your back." Dean helps him get situated.

(They purchased a queen sized bed last year and it's made all the difference in how they sleep.)

Dean takes each of Sam's hands and attaches the wrist restraints to something that keeps his arms up. He then attaches Sam's ankle restraints to something keeping his legs spread apart. "You okay Sammy?"

Sam's already starting to sweat, but he's very aroused. He swallows hard. "I'm okay."

 


	17. Affirmation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: This is it! The final chapter! Thank you so much for reading my story. 
> 
> Lucifer gets a different ending than the one the SPN writers gave him. I hope you approve. Remember, this story is canon divergent on purpose.
> 
> Please don't forget to leave a comment and tell me what you thought. I truly love that you've read this entire work I created. I'm humbled. Thank you.

"What's our temporary stop word?" Dean kisses Sam's temple.

"Poughkeepsie." Sam nuzzles against Dean's lips.

"If you're done and want everything off right now. What do you say?" Dean's lips move across Sam's jaw and hover over his lips waiting for his answer.

"Detroit." Sam feels Dean's breath on his lips.

"Good old Detroit." Dean snorts before kissing Sam's lips softly.

Sam kisses Dean in return, but rolls his eyes at Dean's comment. Only Dean can't see his eyes roll because of the blindfold.

Sam flinches when Dean takes hold of his very hard cock and balls. "It's okay Sam. I won't hurt you." He places a cock ring on Sam.

Sam takes a deep breath and tries to control his trembling. "I know."

Dean hovers over Sam without Sam knowing it. Dean looks at every part of his brother. Perfect and imperfect. All 100% beautiful to Dean. They're both so hard right now. He backs away. "How you doin' Sammy?"

Sam licks his lips. "I'm anxious and horny. I'm needing your touch... and your kisses." Sam moves his hips connecting with nothing.

Dean is very close to his lips. "Tell me more."

"I don't know. I guess I'm feeling vulnerable. You could do anything to me and there wouldn't be anything I could do to stop you. I know you won't hurt me, but there's still that fear that I can't control. You and I both know where it comes from." Sam swallows hard again.

Dean places a bottle of cold water to Sam's lips. "Drink."

Sam takes several drinks. "Thanks."

He places his palm against Sam's cheek. "Are you cold?"

He grins. "No. I'm actually getting warm thanks to you."

Dean places an ice cube on his nipple.

"Ahhh." Sam clinches his teeth. "That's cold!"

Dean removes the cube and licks where the cube once was.

"Mmm." Sam's breathing a bit faster now.

Dean rubs the ice cube over Sam's lips. Sam licks at the cube once he realizes what it is and what Dean's doing.

Dean removes the ice and kisses Sam. Tongues begin duelling with one another.

Dean has a can of Reddi Wip. He shakes it and places some on his finger. He places the whipped cream on Sam's lips.

Sam licks the whipped cream off his lips. "Mmmm."

Dean smiles as he places just a little on Sam's nipple and sucks it off.

Sam arches his chest toward Dean with a moan.

He gets between Sam's legs.

Sam feels the dip in the bed. "Dean. Please, not on my dick."

"Not on your dick." Dean's smiling as he sprays some on Sam's balls.

"Oh shit that's cold!" He lifts his hips up.

Dean immediately presses his hips down and starts licking and sucking at Sam's balls.

Sam relaxes immediately. "Oh fuck Dean. That feels amazing."

While Dean licks and teases Sam's balls, he slides a lubricated fleshlight masturbation toy over Sam's very hard cock.

"Dean! What is th...?! Oh god that's... fuck!" Sam tries lifting his hips again so he can get more friction.

Dean does his best to hold him down, but Sam keeps thrusting up into the toy with each downward thrust Dean gives.

"You like it?" Dean stops teasing Sam's balls so he can watch his reaction to the sex toy.

"Uh huh." He gasps, "Faster." Sam's breathy and pulling some at his restraints.

Instead of going faster, Dean removes the toy all together.

Sam whimpers, bites his bottom lip and thrusts his hips upwards into nothing.

Sam feels cold metal sliding into his hard cock. "Oh fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Sam stays still while Dean works the sounding rod. He's gritting his teeth and holding the restraints with his fists so tight he's amazed they don't break.

"Don't you cum Sammy!" Dean kisses Sam's pelvis.

"O-okay." Sam takes deep trembling breaths.

Once it's all the way inside Sam's cock, Sam feels Dean's warm tongue licking around the crown of the head of his cock.

"Deeeeannn!" He throws his head back.

He feels Dean's wet lips slide up and down the shaft of his hard dick. He has no idea how much more he can take.

"You're doing so good Sammy." Dean slowly removes the rod from Sam's cock and watches the pre-cum drizzle out after. "You're so wet for me Sammy."

Sam gasps, "Really?" He's sweating already.

Dean licks at Sam's cock. "Really wet and you taste better than any pussy I've ever ate." He then takes Sam's cock into his mouth.

Sam feels Dean's warm mouth surrounding and tasting his cock. His whole body shakes at how good it feels. Sam moans and grunts as Dean gives him head.

Dean's hands move over Sam's chest and torso while he sucks his brains out through his cock. He eventually releases Sam's cock with a pop. "Had no idea my little brother would taste this fucking good."

"Fuck Dee!" Sam's head is spinning.

Dean unfastens Sam's ankles. He feels his legs being pushed upward and his ankles get attached above his head to something else.

"Love how flexable you are." Dean immediately starts licking at Sam's ass. He gets into a comfortable position and spends a good ten minutes working on relaxing Sam's pucker with his tongue. He then uses lube and stretched Sam open until he's got 3 fingers inside him.

Sam's a mess.

"You okay Sammy?" Dean leans down and kisses him.

Sam tastes himself on Dean's lips and tongue. It makes Sam want Dean inside him even more. "I need you."

"I know sweetheart." Dean loves seeing Sam in this position, but he wants him in a different one. He releases Sam from his restraints.

Sam stretches his legs and arms now that he can move about freely.

Dean removes his blindfold.

Sam was expecting the harsh bedroom lights. Instead he's surrounded by soft candle light. There's a bucket of ice with bottles of water and a can of Reddi Wip in it. On the night stand are several of Sam's toys, massage oil and lube.

Sam finally looks at Dean and he can't believe what he's seeing. Dean's also in a leather harness. He looks fucking gorgeous! He also has a cock ring on. "You look delicious."

"You sayin you want to eat me?" Dean has a sly grin.

Sam crawls toward his captor slowly. "Eat you, suck you, fuck you. Over and over again."

Dean smiles as Sam finally pushes him down onto the mattress and kisses him senseless. Dean's the one wrapping his legs around Sam and holding on to his harness trying to get him as close as he possibly can.

Sam kisses his way down Dean's bare neck to his chest. He leaves bites along his collarbone and rib cage. He quickly settles between Dean's legs and takes his whole cock into his mouth.

"Sam!" Dean arches his back while grabbing at the sheets.

Sam's nails leave marks as he claws into Dean's hips while holding him. Sam is devouring him and Dean can't hardly breathe.

Dean thrashes about for a moment and frees himself from his brother's amazing mouth.

"Will you hold on! Fuck!" Dean's up off the bed and trying to catch his breath.

Sam looks like a wounded puppy.

Dean smiles and takes him into his arms. He runs his fingers through his hair. "Oh my sweet Sammy. You have the patience of a flea, but that's okay. That's why you're you and I'm me." He looks into Sam's eyes. "I want to savor every sweet moment. You want to feel the fire and burn with such a deep passion."

Sam is smiling. "You're right. I can't get enough of you. I want all of you so much it almost hurts."

"You need to relax." Dean removes Sam's harness and has him lay on his stomach. He turns on some soft music and gives Sam a back rub using massage oil. "You feel better?"

"Mmmm yes." He's like a tiger all stretched out and purring while getting his neck scratched.

Dean slides his oily fingers over Sam's ass crack. Sam hikes his ass up pressing against his brother's fingers with a moan.

Dean slides two fingers inside him and slowly moves them back and forth while scraping his teeth over Sam's shoulder. "You ready for me?"

"God yes." Sam moans.

Dean gets behind him and lifts his hips. He presses his very hard cock into his brother with one single, steady movement. He holds his brother. All his weight on Sam's back. He says, "Sam." Because _"Sam"_ is his entire existence. _"Sam"_ is why he was born. _"Sam"_ is worth dying for.

Sam cries out, "Dean!" as he holds the pillow beneath him. The same reasoning goes for Sam. Sam knows he was born to be Dean's other half. He'll never leave his side ever again.

Dean moves his hips while holding Sam's body. He says his lover's name again, "Sammy."

Sam holds Dean's hand that is splayed over his chest. Sam's other hand is above his head bracing himself as Dean thrusts deeper and harder with each penetrating blow from his hips. "Mmnugh. So good."

Dean's breathy voice is deep and rough in Sam's ear, "Do you know how much I love you?" He kisses Sam's shoulder. His hips still moving. Both men are panting hard and coming very close to falling over the edge.

Sam raises his upper body by pulling up on the head board. Dean leans back on his knees allowing Sam to pull himself up. His hands roam over Sam's chest as he rises up. He answers Dean with a deep and sexy voice, "Enough to die and go to hell for me."

Dean kisses Sam's neck. Sam turns his head so their lips can meet. They both gasp when Dean moves his hips.

Sam moans as Dean strokes his leaking cock. "Dee." He licks his lips. "I love you so much."

Dean kisses Sam's jaw. He finishes Sam's thought, "So much you chose to live when you could have easily died." Dean thrusts harder. "Sammy, there's no me..." He's close. "...if there's no you." He bites at Sam's shoulder.

"I need to see you." Sam's voice is shaky.

Dean backs away and Sam turns around. The men embrace and kiss. Dean sinking down to his haunches. Sam positions himself on top of Dean. Legs straddling his hips. Sam sinks down on Dean's cock and rides him while kissing him.

Dean has his back to the headboard while Sam rides his cock. Sam uses the headboard for balance.

Dean has oil from the nightstand. He slicks up his hand and wraps his hand around Sam's dick. He jerks his dick while Sam rides him.

Sam looks down at Dean's hand working his cock. He holds on to Dean's leather harness while watching Dean work his body. He's so ready to cum. His orgasm is right there.

"Look at me."

Sam looks into his brother's eyes. That's when Sam feels Dean spasm beneath him and warmth coats his insides.

Dean whimpers, "Sam." as his muscles contract and he once again fills his brother up. Claiming him. Marking him as belonging to Dean and only Dean. His eyes haven't left Sam's. "You're mine. Forever mine."

Sam kisses him. "Yes Dean." His head goes back as he cums. Dean strokes him through it. Sam pulls Dean close and rests his head on Dean's shoulder. He starts to fall asleep in Dean's arms.

As perfect as this might be, it's killing Dean's knees. "Sammy? ... Sweetheart?" He lifts up Sam's head.

Sam yawns and looks into his brother's eyes.

"Time for bed." He kisses Sam's forehead as Sam moves off of his lap and lays down on the bed. He lays on his stomach and curls up with his pillow.

Dean curls up against Sam's side.

Sure they're both sweaty and covered in cum. The candles are still lit and the music is still playing softly on repeat. Neither of them care right now.

Dean finally realizes that Sam hasn't had a nightmare in about a year. They've had a peaceful existence recently. He hopes he hasn't jinxed anything by just thinking about it. Especially with Jack and their mom still in the Apocalypse Universe.

Sam yawns. "I love you."

Dean kisses Sam's shoulder. "I love you more."

~~~~~

  
**_Inside the vampire cave of the AU_ **

  
Sam wakes up from a nightmare.

First vampires killed him while Dean watched. Dean couldn't help him. Cas couldn't either. No one could.

All went dark.

Next thing he knew Lucifer was on top of him, balls deep and enjoying every second of being inside of him. He saw and felt Lucifer climax deep inside of him, but to his horror he was unable to move or say anything.

Again, all went dark.

Sam is now fully awake in the dark cave and sees Lucifer standing not far from him. Was Lucifer raping him just a nightmare or was it real?

Doesn't matter.

Sam quickly sits up and searches in vain for a weapon. He then realizes nothing he has or would find in this cave could kill an archangel.

Lucifer is talking, but Sam's use to ignoring Lucifer's ramblings. He searches for his flashlight.

Lucifer hands it to him. He snatched it from him and looks for a way out only to see the hungry vampires that killed him before.

Lucifer has such a fucked up evil laugh. "I'm holding them back. You want to talk or should I let them have at you again?"

~~~~~

  
_**Exiting the AU** _

  
Sam pushes Lucifer down to the ground.

Lucifer begs Sam to let him leave the AU with him and the others.

Sam's angry. "How did you think all this was going to end?" Sam tosses an empty vial at him. "Your poisonous plan to infect lycans and wipe out humanity has failed. Your princes - Asmodeus, Ramiel and Dagon are all dead. Your son calls Castiel "Father". Most importantly, I'm no longer afraid of you."

Lucifer's eyes glow red. "You should be!" He jumps up and Sam heads for the rift.

Just as Sam is about to leave the AU, Jack appears from the rift holding an archangel blade, his eyes glowing orange. He lunges straight for Lucifer's chest. He hits his mark and Lucifer falls to his death.

Jack pulls the blade from his biological father's chest then grabs Sam's arm. "We have to go! Right now! Look, the rift's closing!"

Sam quickly recovers from his state of disbelief and follows Jack back into their own universe and not a moment too soon. The rift closes immediately after Sam went through.

~~~~~

  
_**Later that night in bed.** _

  
"How does it feel knowing he can never hurt you again?" Dean kisses Sam softly.

"He can still hurt me." Sam touches the side of his head. "I won't let him though. It's easier now that I know he's dead."

Dean kisses the spot Sam touched on the side of his head. "You've always got me. I'll fight for you."

Sam smiles. "I have no doubt."

Sam looks like something's bothering him. Dean asks, "What is it?"

"Honestly I don't know." He lays his head on Dean's chest and relaxes as Dean's fingers move through his hair. Ever since he can remember, Dean doing this has always soothed him like nothing else can. Not booze, pills or maybe even sex.

"Talk to me." Dean has a sixth sense about his brother and always wants to know why Sam is hurting. Physically or otherwise.

Sam hates saying it. "I'm fairly certain Lucifer had his way with me in that vampire cave when he brought me back to life. Of course he healed me up afterward and made it seem as if it was just a nightmare I had."

Dean holds Sam a bit tighter.

"Why do they do that, Dean? Lucifer and Toni Bevell." Sam is grateful he has Dean.

"They envy what they can't have. So, they take it by force knowing you won't give them what they want willingly. I also think they get off on the fact that you can't stop them. Only, in Lucifer's case, I think he was just getting off on torturing you. He didn't truly desire you because he desired no one. He just wanted to see the world burn." Dean sees his reasoning is disconcerting to Sam. His eyes are far away. "I'm sorry Sam." He kisses him.

Sam savors Dean's affection. "It's okay. You're right, but I'm fine because I'm yours."

"Don't ever forget it."

"Promise." He holds Dean and kisses him.

They make love slowly and fall asleep after.

Sam wakes up and finds Dean awake. "What are you thinking?"

Dean kisses Sam. "About our next hurdle. Mom and all these people from the other universe in our bunker."

Sam sighs. "I think we have one of two options. They keep the bunker and we leave or we keep the bunker and they leave."

Dean is shocked by the thought of either option. "No. I'm not giving up our home Sam."

Sam sits up. "Okay. Then how about temporarily. Just until they get situated in our world and find a new home. Cas, Jack and mom can help everyone from the other world adapt. We don't need to be here."

Dean arches an eyebrow. "What will we do?"

Sam gives Dean a perfect bitchface, then rolls his eyes. "Hunt. Duh."

Dean likes the idea of being on the road again with Sam. Just him and his brother in Baby, crossing the country hunting evil wherever it might be. He smiles, "Let's do it."

~~~~~

The brothers don't leave right away. They decide to help everyone get settled into this universe.

Mary enjoys having a new purpose. She helps the younger female hunters find their way. Sam works with the young men.

Dean works on the cars he and Sam have managed to collect from demons they've killed over the few years they've lived at the bunker.

Sam hacked into computer records and got everyone birth certificates, driver's licenses, social security cards, etc. He then registered the cars that Dean decided to part with to certain AU refugees.

In less than a month, more than half of the AU survivors are living someplace else and/or are off hunting on their own. They check in with Mary or AU Bobby regularly.

The brothers tell their mom they're going on the road. She doesn't like it, but understands. They promise to check in with her regularly.

Turns out it was the best decision Sam and Dean ever made. They weren't built to settle down and have a typical home. Baby is their shelter and their home is within each other. Yeah motels still suck, but the thrill of adventure, seeing new places and saving lives is theirs once again. Only now, they're doing it as lovers, not just brothers.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading Possession Confession. Please let me know what you think. Your kudos and comments encourage me more than you could ever imagine. ❤


End file.
